Bleach Light Up The Darkness
by Rafe121
Summary: The story of Rafe, a young soul reaper who alters the bleach history, because of this new alliances are formed, new enemies arrive and new love blooms.... this is a story for the ages CONTAINS-humor,action,romance,lemon,epic fights WARNING SPOILERS! R
1. Prologue: The Murders

**Bleach: "Light up the Darkness!"**

I do not claim any rights to Bleach or anything else in this, however anything original (made by me) belongs to me…

**Prologue: The Murders.**

They say a gunshot can be heard from miles around, but what if that gunshot was within five metres of you and the gun that emitted it was pressed to your mother's temple? What if the mothers' son was forced to watch her die, followed closely by his sister? The son must've been the luckiest – or unlucky depending on how you look at it – person in the world because at that particular moment when the murderers grabbed him by the hair and pressed the pistol to _his_ temple, a hollow decided he'd join the fun by consuming the souls of the humans.

"Time for some tasty souls" the hollow said.

But the murderers and the boy could not hear it, for they had no spiritual power. The hollow moved to the leader of the murderers and picked him up, making him look much weaker than he was before. The hollow opened its mask and the mouth opened inside it, the murderer screamed; a high-pitched sound compared to the way he was speaking before. The hollow moved the screaming man closer to the mouth and he glowed blue as the hollow devoured his soul.

The other murderers let the boy go and fled for their lives, screaming as the hollow relentlessly pursued. "I love a good chase!" the hollow actually laughed. The boy was too scared to move.

About ten minutes later, the hollow came back. "Lots of tasty souls nearby" it said amusingly.

The hollow decided to savor the boys' soul. He picked the boy up and ran its claws down his leg, slicing it open deeply. The boy screamed; it was not as high pitched as the leader of the murderers though. Then the hollow stuck the claw into the boy's chest and the boy's lifeblood leaked out.

_I guess this is it. _The boy thought.

"Awaken now… Benihime and Scream"

The boy fell into the black darkness of unconsciousness just as a red arc hit the hollow in the mask…


	2. Chapter 1: Links Of The Past

**_Chapter One: Links of The Past_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The boy awoke, looking up at an unshaven face, blonde hair and a green and white striped bucket hat. The face had a hardened, all business expression but as he noticed the boy was conscious, he looked at the boy and said: "don't try to move; or I'll drop you"

The boy closed his eyes, listening to the sound of wooden clogs on the ground and the rough feeling of him running swiftly. The boy felt oddly safe in the man's arms, like he was protected, but he was hurt, a lot. There was the large laceration to his right leg, it hurt more than the time he got his head bashed against his plate by his father; he ended up with a scar running vertically through his left eye. He was also bleeding a lot from the wound in his chest.

A moment later, the running slowed and the boy heard a wooden sliding door open. The boy heard a gruff voice say: "you better bring him inside, boss"

"Well, what else would I do with him, Tessai?" the man that was carrying him retorted, bringing him inside.

The house was warm, unlike the cold, raining night that the boy was just carried through. The boy heard the one called Tessai say: "put him down and I will try to heal him, boss"

The boy slipped into unconsciousness again as he was placed on a sleeping mat.

When the boy awoke again, there was an extremely muscle-bound man with glasses and a strange hairdo and facial hair, working on his wound in his chest.

"I see you're awake" he said. "I am Tessai"

"Where am I?" the boy asked, quickly becoming alert because of the hellish pain in his leg.

"You're in the Urahara Shop" Tessai replied. "Please try not to move or I'll have to start over"

"There's a lot of pain in my leg," the boy complained.

"There should be" Tessai replied. "I didn't use antiseptic"

"No, there's a lot" the boy informed the man. "It's not on the inside as much as the outside; it's more on the inside. Oh, wait its going numb now"

"It shouldn't be going numb" Tessai explained. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be fucking sure?!" the boy shouted in a voice filled with anger and pain.

"You better check it, Tessai" a sly voice said from the boys' right.

When the boy turned to look at who had spoken, he noticed it was the same man who had saved him.

"Surely you don't think it's 'Hollowfication', boss" Tessai said slightly surprised by what his boss could be thinking.

"Just check it" the man with the hat and clogs said in an exasperated tone.

Tessai moved his hands to his leg and removed the bandages carefully. The boy heard a sharp intake of air from Tessai. "You were right boss, Hollowfication" he said in a worried voice. "We may have to amputate"

"_What?!" _the boy retorted.

"What he means is…" hat and clogs said as he walked over to the boy and kneeled opposite Tessai. "…we're going to cut off your leg"

"No! I want my leg, what would I do without it?" the boy said with fear in his voice.

"Would you rather become like that monster?" hat and clogs replied.

The boy closed his eyes in defeat. "Do it" was all he said.

Hat and clogs laid his hand on the boys' head and the boy fell asleep.

"I guess Hakufuku is necessary" Tessai said grudgingly.

When the boy opened his eyes, he was alone. He looked around, he was in an old style Japanese shack, it looked unclean in the roof, or maybe it was just old. The boy got upright very quickly and moved the covers from his left leg. He screamed as it wasn't there.

The door opened quickly and Tessai and hat and clogs came in. they kneeled on either side, trying to keep the boy calm.

"Who are you people?!" the boy said fearfully.

"Calm down and we'll tell you" hat and clogs in a tone filled with no remorse.

The boy stopped struggling. "You first" he said to hat and clogs.

Hat and clogs looked him straight in the face with a sly expression that he knew way more than he would ever tell you. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, owner of the Urahara Shop"

Tessai did not ease the vice-like grip when he introduced himself. "I am Tessai Tsukabishi"

Kisuke and Tessai let the boy go and Kisuke asked the boy cheerfully: "now... what is your name and where do you live?"

To which the boy replied in sadness and despair as he remembered the murders of his mother and sister: "I don't remember my name, and my mother and sister are dead; so I have no home."

"I see... that's too bad" Kisuke said in his customary manner and walked out, but he stopped at the door. "You can stay here if you help me"

With that Tessai said: "he'll not be helping you tonight; he needs to rest. He can help you tomorrow"

The boy closed his eyes and fell into the black lake of sleep.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead" a cheerfully sly voice said.

The boy opened his eyes and stood up but fell over almost immediately when he tried to use his other leg; which was just a stump of its former glory. Instead he just sat up and looked at Kisuke Urahara quizzically; Kisuke had a folding fan in his hand and was covering his face with it.

"Well, you can't do much with that stump, can you?" Kisuke said insultingly, then appeared to remember something and removed the fan, snapped his fingers and looked totally surprised. The boy automatically knew he was being pedantic.

"It's your fault I've got no leg! So don't boast about having two, you sonovabitch!" the boy retorted angrily; seething with rage and contempt.

"My, my you're quite the feisty one aren't you?" Kisuke said calmly. As if he was coaxing him into it.

"You would be too, if you had no leg!" the boy said in the same voice as before, but sounding less sure of himself.

"What if I were to give you a prosthetic leg?" Kisuke asked deviously.

All anger and contempt vanished from the boy face and voice as he said: "really?"

"Really, in fact... Tessai! Come here!" Kisuke shouted.

Tessai walked in. "what is it, boss?"

"Have we got that shipment of auto-mail in from Winrey yet?" Kisuke asked Tessai cheerfully.

"Uh, yes boss" Tessai replied. "It arrived about ten minutes ago with a shipment of Gikongan"

"Excellent. Would you be so kind as to fit Rafe here with some then?" Kisuke asked, naming the boy Rafe.

"Did you just name me Rafe?" the boy asked as Tessai left the room.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did" Kisuke replied deviously.

Tessai returned a minute later. "His size doesn't appear to be much different to Edward Elric"

Kisuke chuckled. "If he could hear you say that, you'd have your feet on your head by now."

"Yes, I guess so, boss" Tessai replied placing the auto-mail against the stump of Rafe's leg.

* * *

*Authors Note: Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist (from the Anime "Fullmetal Alchemist") is very short and fires up immediately when that fact is made apparent by anyone. The threat of having Tessai's feet on his head was an actual threat; I quote "don't call me small! I'll break down your feet and stick 'em on your head!" see what I mean? Also, Winrey is from "Fullmetal Alchemist" it is said that she makes the best auto-mail in the world. She claims this whenever possible.


	3. Chapter 2: Shinigami

_Chapter Two: Shinigami_

Rafe was awake through the whole operation of connecting his nerve endings to the motors in the auto-mail, but, very surprisingly, he never screamed. When the operation was complete, Tessai looked at him with an astonished look on his face.

"That was most quiet application of auto-mail I've ever experienced" he remarked to Rafe.

"The pain was nothing compared to what I've lost" Rafe replied with a voice filled with agony, both physical and emotional.

Kisuke Urahara decided to walk in at that moment. "That was quiet" he remarked. "I thought I would have been deafened by the screaming. You're stronger than I gave you credit for"

"I hate compliments" Rafe said coldly.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Kisuke asked deviously.

Rafe ignored the question and asked one of his own. "What is it that you wanted me to do?"

"Well, I want you to help the Shinigami in charge of Karakura Town." Kisuke replied.

"What's a Shinigami?" Rafe asked.

"I guess I should start at the beginning" Kisuke replied. "Tessai, I'll need your help here"

"Certainly, boss" Tessai replied.

Kisuke took a deep breath and kneeled down as Rafe stood and tried out his new auto-mail; pacing in front of him. "There are three main types of souls: Hollows, Wholes and Shinigami (can be referred to as Soul Reaper). Wholes are souls of dead humans who have not been guided to Soul Society by Konso and who have not become hollow. When a human dies, their body dies and the Soul Chain is severed from the body. For a Whole to become a Hollow the Soul Chain begins Encroachment where it was severed and when all the links are destroyed, first, the spiritual body explodes and reforms somewhere else. Then the Wholes head forms on top of the new body, a monstrous body usually. White liquid leaks out of the mouth, nose and eyes; forming on the face and creating a mask. You know something's a hollow by the hole in it chest, it shows that the heart has been lost and only raw instinct remains, the mask is the only thing that protects those instincts from the outside world."

"So, that monster that attacked me and the murderers was actually a Hollow? What did it do to the man anyway?" Rafe asked.

"Yes, however, we do not know what motivates hollows to consume souls. But we do know that is why the Shinigami exist." Kisuke replied.

"Now, explain what Shinigami are" Rafe commanded.

Kisuke obliged. "Shinigami are the equalizers, so to speak. A Shinigami's duties are to send souls to soul society through Konso, the other main duty is to slay and purify the Hollows."

"Okay, I get the general picture" Rafe replied. "And how am I supposed to help the Soul Reaper in charge of this town?"

"Well, hollows have been coming more frequently lately and they've been stronger of late" Kisuke supplied.

"I see, and how am I meant to see them?" Rafe asked. "I couldn't see the one before"

"You should be able to now. Your body died and your soul chain is severed, though you can't see it, we can" Kisuke replied.

"Okay, then. What do I have to do?" Rafe asked, resigned to his fate.

"Tessai, go and get the new weapon I just finished last night, please" Kisuke told Tessai.

Tessai stood and left the room.

"Weapon?" asked Rafe.

"Yes, you don't think you could destroy a hollow without one did you?" Kisuke asked.

"Actually…" Rafe said to the contrary. "This auto-mail could prove formidable"

Tessai came back into the room carrying a box. "Here you go, boss" he held the box out to Kisuke who raised his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Give it to Rafe, he'll be the one who will use it" Kisuke said.

Tessai moved to Rafe and handed it to him. Tessai said nothing as he left the room.

"What's this?" Rafe asked, opening the box.

Kisuke said nothing.

Inside the box was a small machine gun like device, it was about thirty centimetres in length and it was night black, it also had no identifying marks on it. Rafe picked it up and tested the weight.

"It's not very heavy" Rafe remarked.

"It's not designed to be" Kisuke replied. "It has no need of all the clutter that normal guns may have"

"So…" Rafe asked. "How does it work?"

Kisuke looked up at him and stood up. "Follow me" was all he said as he left the room.

Kisuke took them to a small room and picked up a piece of the floor, revealing a ladder that leads downwards. He began climbing down, after a few metres, he appeared to grow bored and placed his feet on the outside of the ladder and grabbed the outside with his hands and slid down.

Rafe was just getting of the ladder when Kisuke started talking.

"Whoa! This place is amazing! Who would've guessed that there was a huge subterranean training ground under my store?!" Kisuke shouted pedantically.

"What kind of dumbarse doesn't know all about a something they own?" Rafe asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, I already knew" Kisuke replied. "I just wanted to piss you off"

"Just shut the hell up and tell me about this gun" Rafe told him.

"It's called the Reishi Shot" Kisuke explained. "And it's not just a gun it's more like a long range zanpaktou, and it's a mini Kidou Cannon"

What's a zanpaktou?" Rafe asked. "And a Kidou cannon?"

"A Zanpaktou is a weapon used by a Soul Reaper to purify a Hollows soul and send it to Soul Society." Kisuke explained. "And a Kidou cannon is a very powerful cannon that's like a Death Stars' cannon, except it utilises Kidou instead of raw power."

"What's Kidou?" Rafe asked.

"Kidou is the magic-like powers used by a Soul Reaper to destroy or bind a target." Kisuke explained. "For a destructive attack, we use Hadou and for a binding attack we use Bakudou"

"I see" Rafe said. "Now back to the Reishi Shot"

"Okay…" Kisuke said. "The Reishi shot takes spirit particles from the world around it and infuses it with your spirit energy and infuses both of the combined spirit energy into a nail-like projectile that's about three inches long. As for the propulsion, the Reishi shot takes spirit particles from the world around it and compresses it then spins it to create a very high-pressure area inside the gun and when you pull the trigger, it releases it into the barrel behind the spike. Following me?"

"Enough with the theory already." Rafe replied. "How long have I got til I become a Hollow?"

"Usually, it takes 72 hours" Kisuke replied. "But you're different so it will be unpredictable, for you that is"

"Okay, I'll do what I can for 72 hours or so, then" Rafe replied, examining the Reishi Shot once more.

"First, lets see if you can fire it" Kisuke said. "Just aim at something and pull the trigger, it's self-loading and fully automatic unless it's in Kidou cannon mode"

Rafe said nothing but raised the gun to his shoulder and squeezed the trigger; the 3-inch long spike went all way into one of the surrounding rock and Rafe felt like he was kicked in the shoulder with a spiked heel.

_Oh fuck _Rafe thought. _So much feedback._

Kisuke chuckled. "You didn't hold it right. If you did, there would have been almost no feedback"

"Which is the correct way, Master?" Rafe asked Rafe, testing the use of the word master.

Kisuke looked slightly taken aback by his use of the word 'master'. "Hold the gun just above the waist, that way the massive recoil won't hit anything and will dissipate quickly."

Rafe lowered the Reishi shot to just above his waist and fired at Kisuke this time. As the Reishi shot fired, Kisuke's hand shot up and grabbed it out of mid-air. Rafe looked shocked his heart skipped a beat when everything Kisuke could do to him with that speed flashed into his mind.

But Kisuke did nothing except threw the spike into the ground and said: "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Oh, uh, sorry Kisuke" Rafe replied quickly.

"That's quite alright" Kisuke said. "Just bear in mind: I can kill you faster than your human heart can beat once with a litre of adrenaline coursing through it"

Rafe was suddenly afraid of this man; he could kill him so easily. He remembered when the hollow was about to consume his soul, when the red arc hit it in the mask.

"Kisuke" Rafe said. "What did you do to that hollow?"

"I just used my Benihime's 'Scream' it is made of spirit energy that flows from within, not from the world around us like the Reishi shot"

"Show me this 'Scream'" Rafe commanded.

"You know, that commanding tone is really getting old, Rafe" Kisuke replied. "I have to get back to running my shop"

"Kisuke" Rafe asked uncertainly and more than a bit scared. "What do I do?"

Kisuke replies in a casual tone: "if you think about it, the answer to that will come… or you're just screwed; good luck with that." Then his tone changed to a much colder one. "If you become a Hollow, we _will_ kill you, Rafe"

Kisuke began walking towards the ladder; to return to the world above. Rafe just stared after him, coming to terms of his terminal sentence of 72 hours and trying to figure out what to do…

Rafe examined the Reishi Shot as he walked out of the Urahara Shop to find some hollows. He began walking around town. Rafe unconsciously ended to walking to the place where he died. He saw his body; it still had the wound he had before Tessai got to him and the eyes were blank, staring at something that wasn't there. The blood, which had leaked out of the deeply cut leg, had already dried and blackened, and the chest was a gruesome sight. For some reason, he put his hand into the chest and felt for his heart. There was no movement, but he wasn't expecting any. His heart had a substantial hole in it; he ripped out the heart and examined it. The heart no longer looked like a heart and he wondered if it was his liver he gagged a few times, but nothing came out for his stomach was empty. An idea occurred to him.

_I wonder what it tastes like. _He thought. He licked it and threw up some stomach acid. _Disgusting!_ _Note to self: never lick bodily organs._

He replaced the heart in his body's chest cavity and moved on. He soon ran out of land and ran into a cliff; he could see the river opening out from Karakura town and into the ocean.

_This would look good at sunset. _He thought.

He heard a hollow roar as it entered the World of the Living and he turned to the sound. The hollow was just coming out of the portal when Rafe opened fire, missing hopelessly.

He fired again and one of the twenty shots he fired buried itself into the mask. The spike exploded and purified the hollow in a single shot.

_Hollow scum. _Rafe thought.

He began walking again, gazing out into the open sea one last time.

He returned back to the Urahara shop and a hollow appeared some fifty metres above the ground above it and he pulled the trigger, the Reishi Shot clicked; it was out of ammo.

"Shit!" Rafe swore. He ran to the door to the Urahara shop and the door was locked, a sign displaying Tessai and Kisuke eating was on the door, the words 'out to lunch' printed on the bottom. "Fuck you, Kisuke!" Rafe shouted as the hollow heard him and charged.

Rafe was just in time roll out of the way. Unfortunately for Rafe, the hollow did not hit the door, breaking it open, but instead turned to him quickly and charged again. It bit Rafe in the right shoulder, its tongue piercing his flesh and coming out of his back, disabling his right arm.

Rafe screamed in pain.

The hollow backed off to savour the rich prey. "You taste good"

"Fuck you!" Rafe roared his reply.

"Oh, you want to fight?" the hollow asked mockingly. "Your weapon warrants no ammunition"

Rafe jumped high with the help of his auto-mail and lashed out his auto-mail planting itself into the hollows head. The hollows head hit the ground, chipping it.

"Not bad" the hollow remarked after it picked itself up. "But still not enough to destroy me."

Rafe backed off and fell to his knees from blood-loss and his head bowed forward.

The hollow jumped and charged toward him, "I can already taste your soul"

As the hollow was about to pierce his flesh, a detonation of spirit energy from Rafe sent it into the fence of the alleyway. Rafe stood, his head still bowed and his spirit energy rising. He didn't notice but his soul chain had shattered and he now had Shihakusho on.

The hollow stood once more. "That was a cheap shot" he noticed the Shihakusho. "What are you? A soul reaper?"

"Lost your nerve?" Rafe mocked it. "Attack me!"

The hollow obliged. Throwing everything it had into its last attack, though it didn't know this fact.

Rafe raised his hand to block the attack and the hollow stopped as if it hit something. Rafe looked it in the face, a huge wicked smirk on his face. "Gotcha!"

Silver spirit energy came from his hand and coalesced across the hollows mask. The energy formed into a blade. "A zanpaktou?" the hollow asked, its eyes widening.

"Who cares?" Rafe replied. "You'll be dead presently!" he pushed the hollow away and charged at it, sword behind him, ready to strike.

"Oh crap!" the hollow cursed.

"That's precisely what you're in" Rafe replied as he struck, cleaving the mask in two.

Kisuke chuckled as he stepped into the alleyway. "Excellent comeback Rafe" he complimented him.

"Congratulations Rafe" Tessai complimented him.

Yoruichi walked up to him and put her arms around him. "Excellent, Rafe"

Rafe struggled against her. "Ewwie; girl germs!"


	4. Chapter 3: Hollow Training

Chapter three: Hollow Training.

One year later.

Rafe was growing in height, he was now 4"1 and he wasn't even close to Kisuke's height (yes, this has been edited), he had night black hair to his shoulders and his eyes that were bright red before were now a dark shade of maroon. He now wore long black cargo pants and a maroon t-shirt. He also had a long black coat. He had earned a Gigai when he defeated his first hollow as well. He now knew all there was to know about the Reishi shot and could use it effectively in a wide range of different styles and circumstances. He had the appearance of a Goth though he didn't act like one; he keeps to himself most of the time now, he doesn't let anyone into his head and he is very wary of Yoruichi. He still didn't understand why he didn't become a Hollow, and he still didn't know what to do, but he still talked to Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi, he had never attended school but he was not dumb, just a little critical. He never smiles, but they know he's in a good mood when he isn't frowning, for anything better than a frown was pretty much what they perceived as a smile.

He now spent most of his daylight time on a cliff overlooking Karakura town, watching the sunset alone, as he preferred now, he had drummed into his own head not to rely on anyone. The first time he watched the sunset, he was utterly captivated by it, it filled him with happiness and then when it sunk into the river that ran through Karakura, he was filled with longing. He may have taught himself not to rely on anyone but he wished so dearly to have someone sit beside him to watch it go down, and on that day, he will be truly happy; he will smile… maybe.

"Hey! Pay attention Rafe!" a female voice snapped him out of his fantasy.

The view that had seemed blurred and unimportant snapped back to importance and was crystal clear. He then looked at Yoruichi, he had known for some time that there was something between her and Kisuke, something quite intimate but disregarded such things for he was only eleven and didn't care much about such things. She was training him in Hakura, on of the four main disciplines of a Soul Reaper, to make him formidable in melee combat. He never paid much attention to her he could already fight better than any hollow and even the Soul Reaper in charge of this town, but could not beat her; nobody could. He took no interest in Hakura, only Zanjutsu, Kidou and Ho-ho, he could not see much sense in Hakura. So he trained for enjoyment in all others but Hakura.

"It's hard to pay attention when you don't like what you're learning," Rafe replied.

"Maybe, but you still need to learn this," Yoruichi said.

"How about a challenge?" Rafe asked.

"What kind of challenge?" Yoruichi replied.

"We use whatever means necessary at our disposal and the first person to land a Hakura attack on the other person, wins" Rafe proposed. "What do you think about that?"

"I think you're and idiot, Rafe" Yoruichi replied. "We both know who'll win, you've got no chance"

"The terms are: I you win, I have to still receive training from you. If I win, I no longer have to train in Hakura and I can give you an embarrassing nickname"

"I agree to the terms. But with one stipulation: I get to give you an embarrassing nickname if I win" Yoruichi replied.

"Agreed" Rafe said. "Start now"

Yoruichi disappeared.

_Flash step, _Rafe thought. _She'll go behind me without a doubt._

Rafe sensed her spiritual pressure an instant before she reappeared, he crouched, and the kick sailed over his head. Rafe then countered and thrust his palm upwards into her chin, she flash stepped just before he made contact.

She reappeared five metres away. "You're obviously trying, and you were actually listening" she complimented him.

Rafe felt rage at that then all of a sudden his body moved by itself, in the blink of an eye he disappeared then reappeared behind her and open palm struck her in the back, in between the shoulder blades. He didn't need to know if he made contact because the telltale sound of flesh on flesh spoke volumes.

"I really hate compliments" Rafe replied.

Yoruichi was flat on her back, struggling to breathe. "You flash-stepped, how?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know how to flash step." Rafe replied.

"Oh, so you don't know how you did it then." She looked weak then, this was the first time he ever her in such a weak and prone position.

"Exactly. But I do feel tired…" Rafe said then.

Yoruichi took a deep breath. "I guess I get an embarrassing nickname now"

Rafe fell forward and face-planted. "Catnip." Was all he said before he passed out from exhaustion?

"You're so weak!" Rafe heard an unfamiliar voice inside his head. "It's pathetic"

1 hour later.

Rafe opened his eyes, he was back in his room, he couldn't move as easily as before, and he couldn't breathe very well. He shifted his gaze from the roof to his right and Yoruichi was smiling at him with a relieved look on her face.

"So, you're alive," Yoruichi remarked in relief.

"I aint gonna die that easily," Rafe smirked. "Unfortunately."

"Don't be so reckless," she sighed.

"Catnip," Rafe called her with a slight chuckle.

Yoruichi slapped him. "Don't call me that."

"But it's your nickname now," Rafe replied with a voice filled with mirth.

Yoruichi sighed and looked out the window, above Rafe's bed.

There was silence for about five minutes as they were both contemplating what they would do.

"What did I do before?" Rafe asked suddenly.

"I think it was a Flash-step, but it was very fast and I couldn't sense you at all, it could have been something else." Yoruichi replied.

Rafe struggled to sit up, but achieved it after about thirty seconds.

"Are you getting up?" she asked.

"I want to show you something," Rafe replied.

"Okay then," she replied. "But don't hurt yourself,"

Rafe got up and leant on Yoruichi's shoulder. Yoruichi put her arm around his waist and kept him from falling. They both walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Let me kneel here," Rafe said.

"Of course," Yoruichi said, lowering them both to the ground.

Rafe let go of Yoruichi and opened up the floor by removing a piece of it to reveal a secret compartment.

Rafe lifted a sheathed sword from the compartment and raised it so Yoruichi could see it.

"This is my zanpaktou," Rafe explained. "Its name is Hibiki,"

"So that's where you keep it," she looked upon it with winder; she had not seen up close before.

Rafe laid his hand on the black, cloth-covered hilt and slid it out of its sheath; it rang out, singing its own unique song. Rafe looked in jubilation at it, admiring it. Its short blade was slightly more than twice the width of a normal zanpaktou.

"It's small," Yoruichi said almost in laughter. "At least I know you're not compensating for something."

Both Yoruichi and Rafe heard a sly chuckle at that point and Kisuke slowly walked in.

"What do we have here?" he said. "A short zanpaktou."

Rafe stood slowly, resting most of his weight on his auto-mail, a vein appearing on his head.

"A short Soul Reaper," Kisuke remarked.

Rafe growled in anger and another vein appeared on his forehead as he tightly grasped his zanpaktou's hilt.

"It's time for training," Kisuke replied in his all-business tone. "We need you growing up big and strong now," he added sarcastically.

Yoruichi stood and took a red fingerless glove with the flaming skull design out of her jacket and placed it on her hand. She thrust her palm into Rafe's chest.

Rafe wheeled into the wall, now in his Shihakusho, he had a blood-red sash attached to the left side of his belt, leaving his zanpaktou space on the right. He stood up and turned to Kisuke, picking up his short Zanpaktou.

"Whoa, that was unexpected," Kisuke said, turning. "To the training ground."

Five minutes later, all three of them and Tessai were in the subterranean training ground. Rafe held his sword at arms length, blade on the ground in front of him; it was slightly longer than normal Zanpaktou.

"Where's your Zanpaktou, Kisuke?" Rafe asked.

Kisuke held his walking stick, which he never used, and drew a small sword out of it.

"Don't tell me you're planning on using a sword the size if mine," Rafe mocked.

"Oh, on the contrary…" Kisuke point his sword at Rafe. "Awaken now, Benihime"

Benihime changed to Kisuke's shi-kai.

"And now my sword is bigger... than you," Kisuke replied. "Even _if _you had Shi-kai you couldn't beat me, not even with ban-kai."

Yet another vein appeared on Rafe's forehead making a grand totality of three.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said. "Stop picking on him. Rafe knows the name of his zanpaktou."

"Ok, then," Kisuke replied. "Rafe, use your shi-kai."

Rafe didn't move his sword, for he was already in his stance. "Find your resolve and raise the silence!" Rafe shouted and a barrel of a gun ran up the back of the blade and a revolving 8-shot ammunition chamber the barrel became bigger and the blade shrunk slightly, a trigger came out of the top of the hilt and around Rafe's finger.. "Hibiki."

Kisuke chuckled. "I'd bet that its Kidou based."

"Then hand over the Kan," Rafe said.

_He looks different somehow _Kisuke thought. _He's acting differently too._

Rafe smiled.

_He never smiles, _Kisuke thought then.

"And now…" Rafe said dramatically. "Pierce the Silence!"

All colour drained from Rafe and he disappeared, his wicked smile last.

A large arc of silver spirit energy came from the directly in front, and headed for Kisuke with amazing speed. But Kisuke jumped.

Rafe appeared five metres in front of him when he stood on air and was also standing on air.

His left eye began to go black and his iris became yellow – he began to hollowfy.

"You're fast, Rafe," Kisuke complimented him.

Rafe raised his sword and pointed the barrel at Kisuke. "Hadou number four…" Rafe said. "Byakurai!"

White lightning shot from the barrel, Kisuke raised his Benihime and made a shield.

"Hadou 31…"Rafe said as soon as the smoking sword-barrel fired the Byakurai. "Shakkahou!" The Shakkahou fired right after the Byakurai and almost touched.

The Byakurai hit the shield and Kisuke dissipated it, the Shakkahou hit Kisuke in the chest and he went down.

For the first time ever, Rafe laughed. It was a horrible sound, echoed, like a Hollow.

"I win Rafe," Rafe said triumphantly.

Yoruichi appeared in front of him with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Rafe," she said. "Are you okay?"

Rafe replied in a Hollowed voice: "I'm fine…"

Yoruichi felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down, and Rafe's hand was inside her torso. He raises his sword for the final blow; his Hollowed eyes showing no remorse.

Rafe hears the word commanded by Kisuke: "Scream!"

A red arc of spirit energy crashed into Rafe's back; he let go of Yoruichi; she fell to the ground. A Hollow mask was covering a quarter of his face now, the top right.

Then Tessai's voice boomed as he used Kidou: "Bakudou 99 Pat One: Restrict!" Bandages engulfed Rafe and he was pulled from the sky, and held him to the ground.

Kisuke walked leisurely out of the dust and placed clogged foot on Rafe's chest. He inserted Benihime's blade into Rafe's mask, cracking it, in order to shatter it.

The mask shattered, and Rafe fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexplainable

Chapter four: The Unexplainable

**Flashback**

**6 months previously.**

Rafe was standing on a cliff, not unlike the one overlooking the river coming out of Karakura. It had lush green grass and a beach over a hundred feet below on the left, water in front, and forest on the right. There was someone on the edge, just ten metres in front of him, they had the clothing given to prisoners when they were taken to the Repentance Cell in Soul Society, raven-black hair, falling to their waist, they were not very tall, but they still towered over Rafe, and no shoes; Rafe could not see their face.

"What is this place?" Rafe asked.

"Surely you recognise it," came a gentle female voice.

"No, I do not," Rafe replied. "Who are you?"

"How many times have I answered that question when it wasn't asked?" she sighed.

"I am Rafe."

"Hibiki," she turned toward him, she had pale black eyes and a merciless face. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I, equally pleased," Rafe almost smiled, he was messing with her of course. "Do you know what this place is?"

"This is your heart," she began, gesturing to the ocean. "...Overflowing with conflicting tides and emotions."

Rafe walked to the edge, sensing nothing to fear from this unknown soul called Hibiki. He looked down, and saw that she was right; there were waves crashing against each other, like tides were conflicting beneath the surface.

"This is your mind," she continued, gesturing to the forest. "An impassable fortress of façades."

Rafe looked at it and noticed that the trees were close together, so close in fact that you could not see five metres into it.

"And this," she said, indicating the beach. "Is your playground; where you are the god, king and men of your land."

"But I don't even know where this is, how can I be all that?" Rafe asked uncertainly.

"Because it is your Destiny," she replied simply.

"What if I don't want this Destiny?"

"You have no choice, you must accept that," she looked him in the eye. "What is it that you want most?"

"To Light Up The Darkness." Rafe replied after a moments thought.

"And if one takes solace in the Darkness?"

"Then one must find the Light," Rafe replied simply.

"Or forge Light from the Darkness," Hibiki agreed.

Rafe looked at the strange girl with a look of intense concentration on his face. He held up his finger like he had just realised something very obvious.

Hibiki's face lit up, she nodded and smiled.

"You're my zanpaktou, and this place is," Rafe began. "…My inner word, correct?"

"Correct, she replied simply. "Do you know how dark it gets in this world? When it gets dark, I get afraid Rafe, I'm afraid of the dark."

Rafe looked at her with sympathy and compassion in his eyes. "It is not the dark that you are afraid of; it is what dwells in it. Do not be afraid, I will Light Up The Darkness, so that no one will be afraid of it, anymore."

"Then I will lend you my power to that end, and this will be our contract."

"And so it shall be…" Rafe held out his pinky finger for a pinky promise/swear.

She looked slightly taken aback by this, but joined their fingers nonetheless.

"…An Everlasting Promise."

End Flashback

Rafe looked up from the ground, with Kisuke standing over him. "I'm sorry, Kisuke."

Kisuke rested Benihime on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he offered Rafe his hand to help him get up.

Rafe got up by himself and looked around. "Where's Yoruichi?"

"She's being treated by Tessai; your Hollow did quite a number on her."

Rafe's eyes watered and he looked down. "How does one light up the darkness when he is the source of the Darkness?" he said to himself.

"So, that's the agreement you made with your zanpaktou?"

"I guess," Rafe replied uncertainly. "Will you make me strong, strong enough to do what I must?"

"I can only teach you the stances," he replied. "But yes, _I_ will teach; if _you_ will learn."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" an anger vein appeared on Rafe's head.

"You'll figure it out."

"When can we get started?"

"Now, if you like."

Rafe picked his zanpaktou up. "I want to apologise to Yoruichi first, is that alright, Kisuke?"

"It wasn't your fault, Rafe; she knows that."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"No-ones," Kisuke replied simply, laying a reassuring hand on Rafe's head.

Rafe lowered his head further and he shook as he wept at his own ineptitude. "Kisuke, can I have some time alone?"

Kisuke removed his hand from Rafe's head and slowly walked away, most likely to keep an eye on Yoruichi, as he felt responsible for not protecting her.

The Cliff overlooking the river of Karakura – sunset, as usual.

Rafe, in his Gigai once more, watched the sun go down with watery, timid eyes and an empty feeling. He often did this, but it was different this time; he felt empty, useless, and powerless.

He sat and hugged his knees to his chest, and rested his head on his knees. He wanted to go away from the world or the world to leave him alone and never bother him again. He no longer knew what his purpose was, and wondered, if there was no purpose to him, why was he still here.

The next thing he knew, he was back at his cliff, in his inner world. He was standing next to his zanpaktou and looking at an identical sunset to the one in the real world.

"So, you no longer want to be associated with the world, Rafe?" Hibiki asked him.

Rafe thought about it, and suddenly everything that was clouded with emotion was clear and his inner world stood stock-still, the crashing waves froze, the trees seemed to be unmoving, and a sand whirlwind froze in place. "I want power, power to control my Hollow that will help me to Light Up The Darkness."

"The path you have chosen will not be easy, but you will have help along the way." She looked him in the eye and spoke coldly. "But in the end, if you _do_ Light Up The Darkness, what then?"

"Then I would have been fulfilled and I will find some meaningless task to do…" Rafe replied after a moments thought. "I would help those who need help, I will protect those who need protection, and I will keep my promises."

She held up her pinky finger, so did Rafe. "An Everlasting Promise," they said in unison.

"You could officially become a Soul Reaper, by going to the Soul Reaper Academy," she suggested. "But you're not ready yet."

Rafe nodded and held his finger up once more. "I won't forget… Hibiki."

He was back on the cliff over looking Karakura. He was filled with purpose and resolve to become stronger – to Light Up The Darkness, he was not alone, he was not going to be weak… he would fulfil his promises!

****Authors Note: ****Façade can be referred to as a 'Poker Face'. Kan is the currency used in Soul Society – as far as I know. Also, if Everlasting Promise is too corny for you; you're obviously childish and you hate to lose (yes, that's from Death Note).**


	6. Chapter 5:The Training Of Kisuke Urahara

Chapter Five: The Training of Kisuke Urahara…

Kisuke walked into the room where Yoruichi was barely conscious he looked upon her not as a friend, but as what he was to her – a boyfriend. He had an unaccustomed look of sadness and self-loathing. He knelt next to Yoruichi and looked meaningfully at Tessai.

Tessai nodded and stood to leave. "She should make a full recovery, boss." He respectfully left.

Kisuke gently brushed his hand against Yoruichi's cheek.

Yoruichi stirred and opened her eyes, looked upon his face and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi, I couldn't protect you."

She shook her head. "I walked into that fight; the injuries that I sustained are mine to bear alone," she replied quietly.

"But I told you that I would not let harm come to you," Kisuke said pulling his hat down over his face.

"Well, I think you failed," she replied.

"I guess so," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Yoruichi chided him tiredly. "I got hurt because I was not fast enough."

"This isn't getting anywhere," Kisuke noted, his lifted his hat once more and drew his fan from his sleeve.

Yoruichi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kisuke covered his face slyly with his fan then leaned closer to Yoruichi and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He pulled the covers up and left quietly.

Yoruichi pulled a half smile and fell really asleep.

Kisuke was sitting at the low table in one of the many rooms in his 'shack', eating some rice, with Tessai sitting promptly with a serving spoon in his hand. The sun had long since left Karakura in darkness.

Rafe entered and sat down, Kisuke watched him with some interest, but still continued eating.

Rafe clicked his fingers and Tessai put a bowl full of rice in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rafe."

Rafe started to eat slowly, almost feeling like he did not deserve it. After he had finished one bowl he put it down and stared off into space.

Tessai looked at Rafe and lifted the spoon. "Would you like another serving of our meal?"

"No, thank you, Tessai."

Rafe stood and turned to leave.

"Rafe," Kisuke said, pushing some rice to the side of his mouth. "Take this." He threw a chain with a steel plate at one part of the loop; it was a necklace.

"What's this?" Rafe asked as he examined it. It had a picture of Kisuke with a huge anime grin on his face

"That…" Kisuke began, swallowing his rice. "Is a very complicated device, it will seal your Hollow for a time. But only until, you reach ban-kai, _if _you achieve ban-kai.

"It looks stupid."

"It's what you've got."

Rafe slipped it over his head and tucked it under his shirt with his other necklace: a silver one with an extremely detailed wolf head.

Kisuke grinned and stood. "We begin training tomorrow."

Rafe walked slowly from the room and walked down a hallway to Jinta Hanakarin and Ururu Tsumugia's room. He looked in on them and saw they were soundly asleep, with peaceful faces, his eyes filled with happiness, but his expression was sill the same.

He continued to Yoruichi's room; where she was recovering. He looked in and noticed she was fast asleep. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi, I hope that you can search your heart and find what you need to forgive me," he whispered.

He then, finally, went to his room. It was plain, with only a few possessions and a hammock, suspended under his window. He lay down on it and thought, as he always did, before sleeping. The last thing that went through his mind as he left reality was: "The night has brought solace upon the Urahara Shop."

Rafe was in a thickly treed forest, a Menos Grande was in front of him and a Soul Reaper was beside him. The Soul Reaper was female, she had pale maroon eyes and long black hair, she slightly pale and quite short; but still taller than Rafe.

Rafe in his shi-kai and so was she. Her shi-kai was a large triangular shield – black – with a round crater in the centre. The Menos Grande began to charge a cero in front of its mouth, with a blood-red ball of spirit energy.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Of course," Rafe replied. "You know I would fight by your side until I can no longer do so."

Rafe charged at the Menos and stood right where the cero would hit, he pointed his zanpaktou at it and fired a shot; he instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of its face.

It looked at him and he thrust his blade into it mask, only to be dismayed when it shattered and he fell down to the ground.

The cero fired, straight at Rafe.

The female Soul Reaper ran as fast as she could, it looked like she was not going to make it to him when she flash-stepped to him and kneel over Rafe's small form. She put the shield on her back waited for the cero to hit. The cero hit it and forced her on top of him, but nothing was damaged except for the ground around the shield, which was blackened and indented. The shield had red lightning jumping from place to place at random places and intervals.

She stood and helped Rafe up. "We have to use ban-kai, Rafe."

Rafe looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry; we will lose if we use ban-kai, Nataly."

"I know, it will lure the Arrancar here and we can't beat them."

"I guess we die now or die later, as long as I'm at your side, it doesn't matter."

"Aren't you the little poet?" she got up off of him and faced the Menos Grande, he stood next to her.

"Are you ready to meet Death?" Rafe asked.

"If it's with you, I am." She kneeled in front of him and held her shield up as if to protect from an invisible blow. She was only about one inch shorter than Rafe and she was kneeling.

Rafe threw his sword into the air and they both roared in unison: "ban-kai!"

Rafe opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in his bare room. _Who was she? _He thought. _Was that… the future? _

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "I guess no matter how much you try to avoid it; the future cannot be changed unless you know what it is."

One hour later.

The subterranean training ground under the Urahara Shop.

Rafe faced Kisuke and Kisuke faced Rafe; it was a face-off.

"Rafe, release your zanpaktou, we will train in shi-kai."

Rafe did that, so did Kisuke.

"First, we'll start with the basics."

Rafe nodded.

"Try firing a Shakkahou at… that rock." He gestured to an unoffending rock.

Rafe raised his zanpaktou and pointed it a nearby rock. "Hadou 31…." Red spirit energy spiraled into the barrel. "Shakkahou." A thin red beam of red-hot spirit energy shot from the sword/gun shi-kai.

It shot into the rock and a second later, the rock exploded with a shower of steaming solid rain.

Kisuke held onto his hat as super-heated wind blasted from the rock and looked at Rafe critically. _He has amazing potential, with the right training he could be at lieutenant rank within 2 years._ He thought, amused.

"Zanjutsu time?" Rafe asked.

"Ho-ho time," Kisuke disagreed, to Rafe's dismay.

Rafe sighed. "Where do you want me to go?"

"On the contrary," Kisuke disagreed. "I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to dodge my attack." He smiled deviously.

Rafe assumed the neutral Kendo position and watched Kisuke carefully, trying to determine when and where he would attack.

Kisuke disappeared and Rafe was just in time to stop block Kisuke's attack, with a flash and a clang of steel. Rafe had his Hibiki across his back with Kisuke's Benihime pressed hardly against it. Rafe twisted his blade, forcing Kisuke to back off; Kisuke took a few steps back and looked up with a frown.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Rafe. You couldn't even follow my instructions to use ho-ho."\

Rafe turned toward Kisuke and dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry master Kisuke, don't stop training me."

Kisuke sighed. "You get one more chance." He disappeared.

Rafe quickly flash-stepped to the top of a mesa and looked down to see Kisuke just appear where he was just a second ago. As soon as Kisuke touched the ground, he disappeared again and appeared behind Rafe, before he could react.

In one last desperate attempt to evade him, Rafe pulled the trigger on his zanpaktou, firing into the air and he instantly moved into the air, faster than any flash-step could go.

"Good, Rafe," Kisuke complimented him, but not good enough.

Rafe's eyes widened as he realized that the Kisuke on the mesa was an empty Gigai. Rafe turned, just in time to see Kisuke without his hat rush past him.

Rafe's expression was of utter astonishment as he fell from the top of the training ground, blood trailing behind him.

Just before he hit the ground, Kisuke flash-stepped and caught him roughly as if he were a baby.

"I didn't say training would be a walk in the park."

"No. you didn't." Rafe winced. "You're good."

"The product of hard training," Kisuke replied, putting Rafe down. He examined the wound in Rafe's side. "You'll live."

Rafe seemed unconcerned. "Can I continue?"

"If you get bandaged up."

And so Rafe got bandaged up. He trained non-stop for five days and nights, with his wound until it became near-fatal. Then he rested, he trained for two years in total and managed to earn Kisuke's and Yoruichi's approval on all four disciplines of a Soul Reaper. He believed he was now ready for the Soul Reaper Academy.

****Authors Note: the Kisuke with huge anime grin is like the one from episode 16, the one on the message ball. Soul Reaper Academy Awaits! R&R please**


	7. Chapter 6: Kind Hearts Are Hard To Find

_**Chapter Six: Kind Hearts are hard to Find…**_

"Goddammit." Rafe exclaimed. "I was just about to do that!"

"What makes a Rafe so tired in the morning?" Yoruichi asked.

"What the _hell_ do you think?!" Rafe covered his eyes once more.

"Is it a girl?"

"What? No!"

Yoruichi chuckled. "I see. Anyway, its time to get up."

"I don't wanna get up…" Rafe whined pathetically.

"You do if you wanna make enrolment in the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Soul Reaper Academy?" Rafe looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're good enough to pass the enrolment exam."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, both Kisuke and I do."

"Then what am I waiting for?"

Yoruichi walked out while Rafe got dressed and left his Gigai in his room.

The Subterranean training ground – Tunnel World Gate.

"Listen carefully Rafe." Kisuke cautioned. "This is a Senkaimon or Tunnel World Gate." He gestured to a square of stone bricks. "It will help you get to Soul Society." He drew his fan from his pocket and fanned his face. "However, I can only hold it open for about five minutes."

"Is that enough time?"

"Not usually, no."

Rafe looked at the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi.

She shook her head. "You should be fast enough."

Rafe nodded and looked at Kisuke once more. "Oaky, open it."

Kisuke hit his fan against it and a flash of light came from it; Rafe disappeared.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Yoruichi asked.

"He should."

"I hope he'll be okay, it's really dog-eat-dog in Rukon."

"Don't worry about him, his soul is strong and will probably become stronger still. But his is much different than any I've ever seen."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Much more complex than you think, but his is one that will bond easily with other souls."

"Socially or…"

"Does he seem social to you?"

"So it's the other way."

Kisuke hid his face with his hat. "Yeah."

Soul Society – West Rukon.

Rafe was now running for his life on the Dongai precipice world. But he easily evaded the closing tunnel.

"_Childs play," _he thought.

"_You're fucking slow!" _His hollow replied.

He exploded out of the gate that opened in west Rukon and landed on his feet, using short bursts of spiritual pressure to control his landing.

The streets were deserted and he felt an ominous presence watching him.

"Alrighty, everyone," he shouted. "Come on out!"

No one appeared.

"Oh, come on. I'm not gonna kill ya," he shouted again. "Or eat ya or anything putting you in danger, I promise. I'm looking for the Soul Reaper Academy."

Rafe looked around. He spotted the Seireitei and walked towards it. As he approached, an exceptionally large man jumped from the top the descending wall. The words 'exceptionally large' were a vast understatement. He was colossal. "I am Jidanbo," he boomed.

"Well, Jidanbo," Rafe replied as civilly as he could; he did not want to fight someone this big. "Can you let me past?"

The walls of the Seireitei crashed to the ground.

The colossal man laughed. "That's a good one, Tiny. Do you think I'd just let you past? It's my charge to keep Ryoka from going into Soul Society."

An anger vein appeared on Rafe's head. "Do I look like a… 'Whatever you said', to you?"

"Ryoka, Tiny, you look more like a soul reaper. But that doesn't get you in here, you have to defeat me."

"Okay then," Rafe said with clenched teeth. "If there's no other way…" He ripped his small sword from its sheath.

Jidanbo reached into his Shihakusho and drew out a colossal axe, which even to him was big.

Rafe's eyes widened.

Jidanbo laughed. "A tiny sword for Tiny."

Another vein appeared on his forehead and he jumped up to Jidanbo's face. "Is this tiny Soul Reaper small enough for you?!" he sliced the gold dangly thing from Jidanbo's hat.

When Rafe landed, Jidanbo looked at his axes and then at Rafe, "time for _my _first attack." He swung his impossibly large axe down towards Rafe to crush him with a mighty blow.

Rafe just looked down towards the ground to protect his eyes from what he was about to do. He raised his zanpaktou and roared his defiance in these words: "Find your Resolve and Raise the Silence, Hibiki! Pierce the Silence!" Even as his sword changed, it fired a shot of silver spirit energy at the connecting joint of the axe head and handle. It hit with unimaginable force; shattering them both.

Jidanbo stumbled backward as the weight of his axe severely fell, when the dust fell revealing his axe to be no more. He stared in shock at his shards of axe with tears in his eyes. "How could you break my axe? How could you break my beautiful baby?"

"By shooting it," Rafe replied simply. "And now, you are defenseless. Open the gate; or die."

Jidanbo just looked at Rafe with 'puppy-dog eyes', making him feel guilty.

Rafe looked him in the eyes and jumped up to his face. "How much was that axe?"

"Too much," he replied as Rafe landed on his nose. "Do whatever you want with me."

"Well," Rafe began. "When I join the Soul Reaper Academy, I'll procure you a new one, okay?"

"What? How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

Jidanbo went cross-eyed as he searched Rafe's face for deceit. "You're weird, Tiny." He chuckled. "You want to help me, even though we're enemies, what a kind-hearted soul you are."

"A defeated opponent is an enemy no longer." Rafe said with a shrug. "So, can you open the gate, please?" he jumped to Jidanbo's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Tiny." He moved to the gate and crouched. He rammed his hands under the gate and lifted with all of his strength. I didn't get your name," he said through clenched teeth.

"Rafe Zweigun," Rafe replied to him as the gate lifted. Rafe's eyes widened at this man's strength.

The gate was fully lifted as Rafe jumped down to the opening. "Thanks, Jidanbo!" he said as he began running into the Seireitei.


	8. Chapter 7: Ikkaku's Brutality!

_**Chapter Seven: Yumichika**__**'**__**s Beautality and Ikkaku**__**'**__**s Brutality!**_

Rafe was running at full-speed when he collided with a bald Soul Reaper with red paint at the outer sides of his narrow eyes, carrying his purple-sheathed zanpaktou on his shoulder. A Soul Reaper beside him with feather-like strands of unknown material coming from the corners of his right eyes was totally startled and was speechless as the dust cleared.

There was a small boy fully limp spread over the bald Soul Reapers form, which was quivering with rage. "What the hell is this, Yumichika?!" the bald Soul Reaper roared through clenched teeth.

Yumichika, the Soul Reaper with shoulder-length silky black hair – perfectly groomed and he was obviously very proud of it as he ran a finger through it, approaching the bald Soul Reaper. He picked up the small form of the Soul Reaper that knocked him down and held him at arms-length as if it were profoundly dirty. "It looks like a Soul Reaper, Ikkaku," he replied.

The one that Yumichika called Ikkaku leapt to his feet and picked up his sword. "Hey, Yumichika, do you think it's a ryoka?"

"It could be, Ikkaku."

"Hmm," Ikkaku mused. "It looks unconscious, what do you think, should we take it back to the barracks?"

"Maybe I should kill it," Yumichika suggested.

"No, I wanna be the one to kill it!"

"You carry it then." Yumichika tossed Rafe undignified onto Ikkaku's sheathed sword, which was back on his shoulder.

It hung there, its abdomen curved over the sheath perfectly balanced. "A perfectly beautiful throw," Yumichika said self-appraisingly, running his hand over his right cheek.

Rafe awoke as he heard a voice yell, obviously desperate to defend someone's honor. "I cannot accept this, Kenpachi Zaraki, you just butchered my captain!"

Rafe looked around. There were a lot of Soul Reapers gathered and the one that was holding the sword spoke.

"What the hell is Maki Ichinosei doing?!" Ikkaku whispered hoarsely to Yumichika.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's about to get himself killed, the one he called Kenpachi Zaraki is advancing on him."

"Kenpachi Zaraki…" Ikkaku mused. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Then Rafe heard more voices shout to the one called Maki Ichinosei in hoarse, calming voices. "It was an honorable duel, that makes it official. Kenpachi Zaraki is our new captain. The Captain of Squad Eleven."

Rafe struggled to get off the sheathed sword as he was grabbed by the back of the shihakusho, making him feel smaller than ever. He was held in front of the one called Yumichika.

"You know, you're pretty small," Yumichika teased. "Do you have a name, ryoka?"

"Rafe Zweigun," Rafe paused. "What's a ryoka?"

"A trespasser," Ikkaku supplied.

"What about you two?" Rafe asked them.

"I only tell my name to those I intend to kill," Ikkaku said. "So my names Ikkaku Madarame of Squad Eleven."

"And I'm the most beautiful Soul Reaper in the Seireitei," Yumichika said. "Yumichika Ayesagawa of Squad Eleven." He ran a finger through his hair. "So, are you ryoka, or do you have a squad?"

"Actually," Rafe began, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm looking for the Soul Reaper Academy."

"So you're neither Soul Reaper nor ryoka." Ikkaku said sarcastically. "That's just great."

"Can you show me where it is, please?" Rafe asked.

"Sure, we'll take you there later. Then afterwards maybe you can fight me; I love a good fight." Ikkaku said. "Maybe someday you'll face me in the Squad Eleven Fight Arena, eh?"

"Look, Rafe," Yumichika began with a flick of his hair. "This is the Soul Reaper Academy."

Rafe looked up at the huge building that was the Soul Reaper Academy. It was white; like most buildings in the Seireitei and there was the numbers 1 through 13 above the door.

"New recruits go through there." Ikkaku said hitting his shoulder lightly with his zanpaktou. "Too bad new recruits can't participate in Ikkaku's Fight Arena Challenge, only Final Year students can. I was looking forward to fighting you soon, too."

"Why?" Rafe asked with a confused look.

"Because I can sense that your Spiritual Pressure is much higher than that of a recruit; about that of a seated officer."

"How many years in the Academy are there?"

"Usually, three." Yumichika said with a gleam in his dark eyes. "If you're good enough, you can pass it in One year like Captain Kuchiki."

"Where do I have to go?" Rafe asked.

"Hey, kid, how old are ya?" a burly voice came from behind him, making him jump.

Rafe turned with an annoyed look on his face. The man who had spoken was tall and stocky, but he had glasses, and neat black hair. "13, sir."

"Thirteen?!" Yumichika and Ikkaku roared in unison.

"Yeah," Rafe replied almost proud to be young. "Is that a problem?"

"I guess that means you're a human," the tall man who had spoken before said. "I am Genburou Anaburra."

"Rafe Zweigun," Rafe said holding out his hand.

Genburou looked surprised. "We don't shake hands here, human."

Rafe lowered his hand, looked at it, and wondered if there was anything wrong with it.

"First things first, the entrance exam." Genburou began. "Are all three of you joining?"

"What?!" Ikkaku roared. "I'm Ikkaku Madarame of Squad Eleven!"

"And I'm Yumichika Ayesagawa of Squad Eleven."

"Yumichika and Ikkaku…" Genburou mused. "It's good to see you again, I take it you are well."

"Well, I gonna be the Third Seat soon, Master."

"And I, the Fifth." Yumichika explained also with a flick of his hair.

"That's good news," Genburou said, adjusting his glasses. "Well, I had better take Rafe off your hands. Rafe, if you'll just go through the doors in front of you, you'll get to the courtyard where you'll take the entrance exam."

Rafe walked through the gate, waving goodbye to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Master," Ikkaku said, as Genburou turned to leave. "You might wanna check him out, I mean, he seemed a little heavy for his size and I didn't like the look of his left arm. His Spirit Pressure was weird too."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on him, Ikkaku." He turned and followed Rafe into the exam.

**Authors Note: If anyone has the real name of the instructor at the Academy, please tell me, I think I got it though. R&R please and if you have any questions, email me, or my co-author as mentioned at the beginning.


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Ace In The Hollow

_**Chapter Eight: The Last Ace in the Hollow…**_

Rafe looked up from his paper of all-too-easy questions of the Soul Reaper Academy Entrance Exam. The questions where so easy, for example: what are the four basic disciplines of a Soul Reaper? What is the place called where Soul Reapers live? How many districts in Rukon are there? And Rafe's personal favorite: why is a Soul Reapers zanpaktou different from that of the zanpaktou of a Rukongai? That one actually took him a minute.

For Rafe, the exam could not have been more boring; he had finished the 50-question exam in 45 minutes of the allotted 2 hours. After waiting for five minutes he stuck his hand up for attention and Genburou came to him.

"What's the problem, Rafe?" He whispered.

"I'm finished," Rafe replied simply.

Genburou picked up Rafe's paper and read the first few answers. His eyes widened as he realized that they were similar to a certain other entrance exam over a century ago. He walked to the front and showed the elderly instructor.

The elderly instructors' eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses as he flipped slowly through the paper.

Rafe watched with a feeling in his stomach, he felt like he had done something wrong.

Genburou and the elderly instructor both walked up to Rafe and motioned for him to step outside.

Once outside Rafe looked at the floor, almost crying.

"Rafe," the elderly instructor said. "Do you or do you not know of Kisuke Urahara?"

Rafe looked up, but said nothing.

"You're not in trouble; we just need to know who trained you."

"It was two people." Rafe had and unaccustomed look of timidity in his eyes. "Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara taught me everything I know."

Both of the instructors' faces filled with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"We need a practical exam on you immediately."

"Why?"

"Because you might be able to move to your final year immediately."

Rafe was taken to a big empty courtyard and told to stand in the center while ten instructors watched him with critical expressions, making Rafe feel uneasy.

"_Don'__t be afraid," _his Hollow told him. _"If they move even a finger against you, I'__ll kill them all!" _his Hollow laughed maniacally.

"_No, you won'__t; I won't let you."_

"_And you think you can stop me?" _his Hollow laughed mockingly now.

"Rafe," one of the instructors began. "Release all compression on your spirit energy."

Rafe did that and the instructors all took down notes.

"Draw you zanpaktou."

Rafe slid his zanpaktou out of its sheath; it made a bloodthirsty whisper.

"Show us, your shi-kai."

Rafe pointed his zanpaktou at the instructors and roared his defiance. "Find your Resolve and Raise the Silence!" A gun barrel ran up the back of the blade of his zanpaktou and a revolver firing chamber form out of the hilt. A trigger and guard came from the handle and around his index finger. "Hibiki."

The instructors took more notes.

"Have you achieved the ban-kai release?"

"No, I have not."

"Now, we need a physical examination."

"What?!"

"Take off your shihakusho."

"No!"

"If you don't, we can have a lieutenant here in sixty seconds to forcibly remove it and then execute you."

Rafe pulled his arms into his sleeves and out of the neck of the shihakusho, forcing it open and around his waist. His pale torso and right arm was intricately toned with muscle; his left arm was an ominous gray of steel.

The instructors took more notes. "Remove the jewelry around your neck."

Rafe removed the wolf head, but not the Kisuke grin.

"The other one too."

"If I take that one off, you're all in danger."

"I think we can handle what a recruit can throw at us."

His Hollow laughed maniacally inside his head. _"Go ahead, do it, Rafe! I'__ll kill them all! It'll be yours and their funerals!" _He laughed again.

"Is it not the duty of a Soul Reaper to protect the Seireitei?"

"Yes."

"If I remove this, Soul Society will be in danger and it'll be on your heads."

"Do it." One of them commanded after a moments thought.

Rafe lifted his hand to Kisuke's now-mocking anime grin.

"_Come on come on, Rafe, lemme kill '__em!"_

Rafe slid it over his head and his Spiritual Pressure Hollowed and skyrocketed. It called forth a wild wind that moved all, making the top half of the shihakusho move like a half-cape.

The instructors could not longer see Rafe's face until he raised it again. Black oil-like color spread across them and the irises went a decaying gold as they Hollowed. White shards of Hollow mask came from nowhere to fall upon Rafe's face, beginning the formation of his Hollow mask.

"And now!" his Hollowed voice rang out. "I'm going to kill you all!" his inner Hollow laughed maniacally as it ran at the instructors. It raised Rafe's shi-kai to slice an instructor clean in half when a Soul Reaper appeared out of nowhere.

This Soul Reaper had black spiky hair, cold eyes and the number 69 on his left cheek he had a lieutenant badge baring the number '9' on his bare left arm. He thumbed his sword from his sheath just in time to make Hibiki collide with it.

"What?!" Hollowed Rafe roared. "Who are you?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi… Lieutenant of Squad Nine."


	10. Chapter 9: The SekiHammer

Chapter Nine: The Seki-Hammer…

The instructors fled as Shuuhei held his sheath up with his zanpaktou only and inch out of it with Hibiki clashed against the exposed blade.

"What are you?" Shuuhei Hisagi asked.

"Does it matter _what _I am…" Hollowed Rafe cackled. "But rather _what I__'__m going to do_ to you!"

Shuuhei examined the Hollow mask and Rafe's eyes. "So, they say the eyes are the window to the soul, I see your Hollowed eyes… you Hollow scum!"

Hollowed Rafe quickly spun, drawing Hibiki off Shuuhei's zanpaktou with a shower of sparks. He spun a full 360 degrees and aimed a thrust at Shuuhei's chest with a suppressed snigger.

In a flash, Shuuhei's zanpaktou was in the path and of Hollowed Rafe's. "I can tell you're not trying," Shuuhei mocked. "If you don't take me seriously, you'll die."

"Hah! Well, you know what, you're not taking _me _seriously!" he twisted Hibiki of to the side, slicing Shuuhei's arm right above the lieutenants badge. "First Blood!"

"Why wouldn't I take you seriously?"

Hollowed Rafe flash-stepped away, about five meters. "Release your zanpaktou!"

Shuuhei looked uncertainly at his blade. _Do I have much of a choice? _He asked himself. _This enemy is easily more powerful than me._ He had no choice; he let the fear consume him. Reap, Kazeshini!" As his zanpaktou changed into the night-black long-bladed scythes he was so afraid of, the Hollowed Soul Reaper had disappeared.

"Never take your eyes from the enemy!" Was the last thing Shuuhei heard before he felt a tiny prick of a blade in his back.

Shuuhei flash-stepped forward two meters and the left scythe flew from his hand as he threw it at the Hollow. He heard a gunshot and the scythe stopped in mid-air as if a blade hit it and fell to the ground.

"Not fast enough!" the Hollow roared from behind him as he felt pain as a zanpaktou sliced diagonally across his back.

Shuuhei was flung forward from sheer force and hurled to the ground, looking up the Hollow, half of its mask was missing and a young boys' face was there but its eyes were still Hollowed so it was an enemy no matter how he looked at it. Then all of a sudden it glowed silver and appeared to be struggling against itself.

"Shatter the mask!" An un-Hollowed voice rang out from the mouth and the silver disappeared.

Shuuhei was overcome with Spiritual Pressure, he could barely move; let alone shatter the mask as the Hollow raised its zanpaktou, the barrel shining menacingly in the sun. The index finger applied pressure to the trigger.

"Lower your weapon!" a deep voice rang out.

The Hollow looked up the roof of the Academy and there was a large man there, nowhere near the size of Jidanbo thought. He had a colossal object on his back, bigger than he was. It consisted of a pole, with a large bulb with indents all over it. The man jumped down and he was easily twice as tall and twice as stocky as Shuuhei.

"Did you hear what I said, Hollow?"

The Hollow turned toward him and pointed its small zanpaktou at him.

"So that's how its gonna be…" the large man drew the hammer-like object from his back. "Let me introduce myself…"

The Hollow spat some blood on the ground.

"I am the Sixth Seat of Squad Twelve, Kaze Okusaki."

"A Sixth Seat?" Shuuhei asked, getting to his feet and drawing Kazeshini to him by tugging on the black chain. "Get out of here; you're no match for him!"

"I think you'll find…" Kaze said, swinging the hammer-like object at the Hollow, hitting it directly in the side, and slamming it into the wall on the far side of the courtyard. "I'm more than a match with the Seki-Hammer."

"Seki-hammer?" Shuuhei asked.

"It's a hammer infused with Seki-seki," Kaze said, resting the seki-hammer on his shoulder. "I think you'll find, he'll be unable to move, Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Thank you, Kaze Okusaki." Shuuhei walked over to the Hollow and saw that the mask was shattered and it was just a small boy. His zanpaktou had sealed itself and he was unconscious. Shuuhei was wary when he picked the boy up and took him to the instructors.

"What did he say?" Shuuhei asked the elderly instructor.

"He said if he took off the necklace, Soul Society would be in danger."

"Then why didn't you believe him?!"

"I'm not sure now, Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Where is the necklace now?"

"It should be at the courtyard still."

Shuuhei returned to the courtyard. He looked for the necklace and found only one, the one with the silver wolf. He assumed this was the one. He looked at Rafe and felt an unfamiliar feeling. _No child should have to bear arms against a Hollow. Not even if it__'__s inside them. _He always wondered what it were like to be a father, but seeing Rafe like this with an inner Hollow was too much for him and he left the child in the care of the instructors and left, never to be seen at the Academy for some time.

When Rafe awoke he found himself in a room that was obviously still in Soul Society because it was like it was from the Feudal Japan Era. It had a window along a wall and it let in no light so he assumed it was nighttime.

"So I see you're awake," a female voice came to him. It was gentle and kind.

Rafe looked where it had come from and a young woman, she had light maroon eyes and long black hair, perhaps having the appearance of a teenager sat on the other bed with the female red and white shihakusho of the Soul Reaper Academy. But what appealed to Rafe most was so unlikely that he just stared, it was her breasts they were quite large (comparable to Orihime's). "Who are you?"

"You can call me Nataly."

"So, Nataly," Rafe began. "Where am I?"

"If you want someone to have a conversation with you, you should introduce yourself. Its impolite not to." She looked intently at him with narrowed eyes for a second. "Don't stare."

Rafe wiped the drool from his mouth and sat up. He noticed he wasn't wearing the usual Soul Reaper uniform but rather the male Soul Reaper Academy uniform of white and blue. He stood and walked over to her. "Rafe Zweigun," he held out his hand.

Nataly took it and Rafe felt the gentle touch of her soft skin. "We're at the Soul Reaper Academy, where we've been for the last two years."

"I only arrived about…" Rafe looked confused. "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Sometime this afternoon."

She looked at their hands that were still joined. "You can let go now."

Rafe went red and let go.

"Sometime this afternoon, huh?"

"Yeah, so this is the Final Year?"

"I think I just said that."

Rafe sat back down on the bed he woke up on and put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, getting up and sitting next to him.

"I didn't want to be special; I didn't want to go straight the Final Year."

"Well, obviously you are if you can get straight to the final year."

Rafe looked up and dug his hand into his shihakusho. He couldn't feel the Kisuke grin. He ripped open his shihakusho and screamed: a despairing sound.

"What's wrong?"

"We're all in danger!"

"Why? From what?"

Rafe shook his head quickly in an attempt to clear it.

"Uh, forget I said anything."

She went back to the bed and sat once more. So did he.

There was silence.


	11. Chapter 10: Unlikely Turn of Events

Chapter Ten: Unlikely Turn of Events…

Rafe scratched his head and sighed in exasperation. "What's the Final Year like?"

"You need more skills than in the previous ones, Rafe."

"That's a given… so what are those skills?"

"You need to be able to use level 35 kidou at least and do well in combat not only against Hollows but also against Soul Reapers."

"How good are you?"

"I can release my zanpaktou."

"What do we have to do tomorrow?"

"First, we have Zanjutsu Class at 9am, and then at 1pm we have Kidou Class." She looked at Rafe. "What skills do you have?"

"I can perform kidou up to level 55 and release my zanpaktou."

"Can you flash-step?"

"Yes, I can."

"How long do classes go for?"

"About and hour."

"So what do we do between classes?"

"Anything we want."

"What do most people do?"

"Well the guys usually flirt with the girls, like Captain Kyoraku did." Nataly sighed and hugged her knees to her chest and she sunk her head onto her knees. "Like my ex-boyfriend." She quivered a lot, like she was crying.

Rafe saw this and went to her, he sat next to her and stared at her, wondering why she would cry over an ex. "If he's and ex, why are you sad?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"You know, you shouldn't cry for those you have lost, but instead, smile, for those you still have."

She looked up. "What would you know about loss and suffering?"

"My mother and sister were murdered before my eyes by murderers and I was killed by a Hollow, same as the murderers."

Nataly looked very intent and she was relating to it; Rafe saw it in her eyes. "Where was your father?"

"He ran away when my mother got pregnant with me."

"How sad. You're a lot worse off than me." She appeared to be thinking. "How do you know that you died?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Having died must've been a traumatic experience for you."

"Whatever." Rafe stood and returned to the other bed. He lay down upon it, and closed his eyes.

"Rafe, there's something I wanna ask you, what's the meaning of life?"

Rafe paused, thinking. "Do you want an opinionated answer or a philosophical answer?"

"Your answer."

"Turn the light out."

Nataly got up and turned the light off, shrouding the room in darkness.

Rafe heard her get back on her bed and he spoke once more. "I think that everyone has to find the answer for themselves. For me, I don't have one at the moment, I just exist."

"How sad."

"I'm not exactly sure how to answer that."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Nataly, I've seen you in my dreams before."

"I know, I saw you too," she paused. "Do you think it was the future?"

"Yes, I think I do."

Morning – the Soul Reaper Academy.

The first thing Rafe felt was heat, then weight, and then the softness of foreign skin. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. His eyes widened; she was next to him, in _his _bed.

"Hmm," he mused deviously. He moved his head toward her and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, rousing her.

She opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly, she looked at him with a worried expression, and she looked at his devious smirk. "Um, I'm sorry, Rafe."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Just don't make an issue of it and we'll be fine."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I like it fine; I just don't understand anything on that side of the tracks, if you know what I mean."

"All people are inexperienced at some point. Don't be ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed, just nervous."

"What time is it?"

"After 8am. Why?"

"Class."

"We can stay for a while if you like."

Rafe tried to move his left arm but she was on top of it; he looked at her, critically. "Are you naked?"

"Why yes, how did you know?"

"My hand is under your ass."

She blushed. "Sorry."

Rafe looked unconcerned. "I don't mind. No matter what part of you it was, it wouldn't matter."

"You like me, don't you?"

Rafe said nothing.

"The silent treatment, huh?"

"… I wanna get up."


	12. Chapter 11: No Need To Lose Face!

Chapter Eleven: No Need To Lose Face!

"Is it numb?" Nataly asked with a grimace.

"There's no blood in it anyway." He said with an attempt at a shrug.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Get off me and I'll show you."

Nataly slid out of the bed as sneaky as a snake and stood, facing Rafe.

Rafe stared at her; blood came from his nose.

"I told you yesterday; don't stare."

"I'm sorry," he said looking away, now that drool was present. He raised his left arm for Nataly to see.

Nataly laid her gentle touch on the gray steel of the skeleton-like auto-mail, with a look of bewilderment. "How do you get it to move?"

"Well, what they do is…" Rafe began his reply. "They attach each nerve and other stuff like that to the amplifiers in the shoulder."

"I see," she said with that self-same look.

"Uh, maybe you should get dressed and go to class."

"Will you walk with me?"

"Do I have a choice? I don't know my way around."

"No, you don't, so I guess you're stuck with me."

Rafe just watched her keenly as she picked up get clothes from where she had put them the night before. "Did you do anything to me while I was asleep?"

"No, why?" she replied as she tucked in her top half of the uniform.

Rafe left that conversation alone and asked a new question. "Why aren't you and your boyfriend together anymore?"

"…I don't… I don't wanna… talk about it." She looked at Rafe with a pleading look. "Don't make me remember."

Rafe pressed on. "Did he say you were ugly?"

"Not in as many words." She said, quivering with tears.

Rafe felt ashamed of himself and wanted to make her feel better. Rafe went over to her and checked to see if she had finished with her uniform; she had. Rafe placed his arms about her abdomen, though that was as high as he could go, and his head was sitting just below her breasts, he could feel them on his head. "Rest assured, he was blind."

"Oh, Rafe," she began, still crying. "Don't ever get a girlfriend or boyfriend; it's not worth it when it doesn't work out."

"Boyfriend?" Rafe replied with an annoyed tone. "That's disgusting."

Rafe let go of her and looked around. He spotted a sword on the floor and it was about the size of a traditional zanpaktou it had a fiery crimson sheath and hilt cloth to match, he assumed it was hers and went over to pick it up.

She looked after him and watched him as he picked it up.

"If I give this to you, will you slice up your ex?"

"…No," she said with a straight face. "I promise I wont."

Rafe walked back over to her and slid it through her belt.

"Rafe, as we walk, can I maybe hold your hand maybe?"

Rafe didn't even answer as he slid his hand softly into hers and walked out, looking for the entire world like a mother taking her child to school.

It was a short way to Zanjutsu Class, but it seemed like forever as everybody looked at them, giving them strange looks and that's was as far as it went until right before they arrived when they were confronted by Nataly's ex. He was quite tall and slightly stocky; he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a sparkling, dazzling smile.

"Is this him?" Rafe asked with only a trace amount of rage in his voice. He knew what he wanted to do and his Hollow had described it to him in detail – the removal of various large chunks of flesh and internal organs – slowly.

"Oi, Nataly, you slut!" he called and all of his friends around him laughed, there was about twenty and Rafe knew he could not do what he wanted to do. He also had two women – both slightly younger looking to Nataly. "What're you doing with a child so soon?"

"We're not related," Rafe said quickly, removing his hand from hers and his eyes blazing with something close to hatred. "I really hope you can fight…"

"Oh?" Nataly's ex mocked, walking over to them, he began patting Rafe's head.

An anger vein appeared on Rafe's head and he spoke with clenched teeth. "I release you of your promise, slice him up."

Nataly didn't move a muscle.

"I guess she won't fight me," Nataly's ex mocked. "She could never beat me anyway."

There was a flash of light, a bloodthirsty hiss sounded out and there was a slice straight across Nataly's exes face, right across the middle. "Maybe, but I will." Rafe replied and assumed the kendo stance. "I, Rafe Zweigun, challenge you to a no-holds barred duel!"

"When?"

"Right now!"

Nataly's ex drew his sword and pointed it at Rafe. "My names Kaitetsu, by the way and I accept the challenge. To the death, is it?"

"Until one of us is unable to fight."

"Agreed."

"Rafe, you stupid idiot!" Nataly roared. "He's got the highest grade in Zanjutsu Class - and you're green."

"Just step back."

Nataly ran off.

"Lets get started then, shall we?" Rafe asked frostily.

Kaitetsu ran at Rafe and he easily sidestepped him. Rafe swiftly countered by dropping to the ground and sweeping Kaitetsu's legs from under him. Kaitetsu fell to the ground and Rafe placed a foot on his chest and aimed Hibiki at his heart, ready to strike.

"Yield, Kaitetsu, you cannot win!"

"You must have me confused with someone else, Hadou 4: Byakurai."

Rafe's eyes widened as white spirit energy tore through his left leg. He did not scream however and he took his weight off that leg and onto the one on Kaitetsu's stomach. "You dirty bastard," Rafe said coldly as he placed his hand on Kaitetsu's head. "Bakudou 1: Sai."

"You say I'm dirty, you just made it so I can't move!"

All of Kaitetsu's friends ran at Rafe and Rafe plunged his zanpaktou into the ground as he spoke fatally. "Hadou number 54: Haien."

Rafe and Kaitetsu were encircled in flames, preventing outside intercession.

Rafe drew his sword from the ground and stepped away from Kaitetsu, releasing the kidou spell on him. Kaitetsu retrieved his zanpaktou and faced Rafe. The temperature was soaring under Rafe's Haien.

"Now I know," Kaitetsu began. "You're not fighting for yourself; you're fighting for Nataly's honor."

Rafe just stared at him.

"You're no fighter; you're a lover. A protector," Kaitetsu continued. "You are strong because you've been protecting something; I take it she asked you what the meaning of life was?"

Rafe nodded slowly. He raised his sword to the 'resolve' stance and let the compression on his spirit energy go, he was at full power and he was ready to taste blood.

"Just tell me one thing," Kaitetsu with a slightly worried expression. "How did you answer it?"

"I said," Rafe began. "Each one of us must find the answer for ourselves!"

Kaitetsu was truly afraid for the first time in his life as Rafe lowered his zanpaktou and roared the next three words: "Pierce the Silence!" As the silver arc of dense spirit energy fired toward him, he knew, he knew he as going to die, that Rafe would show no mercy, that Nataly's honor would be restored by his death. But most of all, he knew that he deserved his fate, so he just stood there.

Kaitetsu closed his eyes and for the first time in his life smiled for himself, he was going to die with a smile on his face. But he felt Rafe's spirit pressure appear right in front of him and he saw Rafe pointing his sword at his own attack, he knew that Rafe would now spare him. The silver arc of spirit energy dissolved as it hit Rafe's zanpaktou. Rafe turned as he extinguished the flames and almost all the students at the academy were present, just outside the ring of blackened earth.

"You have seen how just one action can affect a life, and suffer retribution. You know that what you did was wrong and you are contrite." Rafe stood as Kaitetsu sunk to his knees, bowing in respect. "Nataly, are you here?"

Nataly walked through the crown and walked up behind Rafe, she stood beside him.

"Kaitetsu, face your ex and hear what she has to say."

Kaitetsu raised his head and looked at Nataly, for the first time, timidly.

Nataly knelt next to him and whispered in his ear. "I forgive you." She stood again.

Rafe looked at Kaitetsu's face and couldn't resist the next thing he said. "No need to lose face!"

Every person present besides the three inside the circle laughed.

"That ones from me," Rafe said cheerfully.

"But what about your leg?"

Rafe turned to walk away when it crumpled and he fell, unable to walk. Then the joke was on him.

**Authors Note: No Need To Lose Face in this particular instance is borrowed from Semi Soma's Bleach Soma Abridged with no notification or other such thing. R&R please. Also, i need a new uploader/beta reader because of certain circumstances. email me to apply.


	13. Chapter 12: A Cool Cat

Chapter Twelve: A Cool Cat and a Warm Connection…

As Rafe struggled to move and crawl away, Nataly walked over to him and picked him up. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay…" Nataly replied consolingly. "But we'll have to get your leg fixed before you attempt Zanjutsu Class."

Rafe saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Nataly, can you go over there?" he asked, pointing.

"Why?" she replied. "We need to go this way."

"Please?"

She sighed and turned to the forest that Rafe had pointed to. A few meters in, they were confronted with a black cat with yellow eyes.

"Nataly, put me down," Rafe said and she lowered him to the ground. "You may want to leave, you may find this disturbing."

"Its okay," she replied kindly.

"If you're sure," Rafe said.

"I am."

"Yoruichi," Rafe said. "I trust you've been well."

"How did you know?" a male voice came from the cats' mouth.

Nataly looked uneasy.

"Don't be afraid," Rafe said gently. "This is my friend."

"Your friend is a cat?"

"Yoruichi, will you please change back to your human form, for the sake of her sanity?"

"Alright," Yoruichi conceded and morphed to her human form effortlessly. Unfortunately – or fortunately – she had no clothes.

There was a gleam in Nataly's eyes. "You're beautiful."

"Rafe told me the same thing not too long ago."

"Yoruichi," Rafe began. "Why are you here?"

Yoruichi held out her hand and the Kisuke grin necklace was in it. "Missing something?"

Rafe took it and put it on with a look of relief.

Yoruichi walked behind a tree and came back with an auto-mail leg.

"Does Kisuke think of everything?"

"Just about."

Rafe took the auto-mail and rolled his uniform leg up, revealing the extent of the damage. "Man, he's good with kidou."

"It looks totalled." Yoruichi said, amused.

"It is," Rafe said. He found the release lever and pulled it, revealing the plate that was attached to his stump. Nataly went pale.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

"I guess so," Rafe said as he placed the new leg up to the plate and there was a whirring sound and some smoke as it bonded the two together.

"Nataly, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise, but it'll cost ya."

"What will it cost me?"

"I think I should go," Yoruichi said and disappeared.

Nataly knelt next to Rafe and pressed her lips to his, it was his first kiss and if he was standing up, he would have fallen over, it was _that_ good. She disconnected their lips and he had a dreamy yet, confused look on his face.

"Too much?" she asked.

Rafe lifted his right hand, to her soft neck and pulled her head back and joined their lips once more. To her, it wasn't as good as before, but it was a start.

At that point, Kaitetsu, who, unfortunately for them, had been looking for them walked in on them.

"Isn't that a bit… wrong?" he asked and they disconnected and looked at him. "Anyway, class time."

Zanjutsu Class was boring and Nataly made it less so by explaining who was actually in it and the last one was Renji Abarai. All the students were sitting cross-legged in the large arena-like hall.

She pointed to the man with tattoos and a red ponytail who was sitting somewhat apart from the group. "That's Renji Abarai," she began. "He's been pretty gloomy since Rukia Kuchiki left."

"Were they… y'know… like us?"

"There was speculation, but I think it was just that."

"How good is he at this class?"

"About equal with Izuru Kira." Nataly said as he placed his arm about her waist once more. "They're equal second."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"Keep your zanpaktou handy."

Rafe let go of her and crawled over to Renji, he sat next to him. "You're Renji Abarai, right?"

"Huh, what do you want, kid?" Renji turned to him. "I saw you playin' with that girl up the back."

"I was just wondering what was with you and Rukia Kuchiki, I heard you two were together."

"Nah…"

Rafe rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Maybe we could have a one-on-one." Renji suggested.

"Sure." Rafe replied, crawling back to Nataly and leaning on her shoulder.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"They weren't together," Rafe replied. "And he challenged me to a one-on-one."

"I'd say that wasn't totally fruitless."

The instructor called Renji and Rafe to the floor and they faced each other, ready for a sparring match.

"Will you talk to me some more if I win?" Rafe asked the frowny-faced Soul Reaper opposite him.

Renji said nothing, but he did advance for the first attack. It was a horizontal slash; Rafe moved his short, yet broad zanpaktou to block it by sweeping an underhand slice from the floor. Sparks flew as the two collided and they struggled against each other for a second then stepped back, making sure that they both knew it was not a real fight. Renji brought his sword up for an overhead chop and Rafe his zanpaktou for defense as Renji ran at him. More sparks flew as the swords collided and they gauged each other's strengths and weaknesses. Then Rafe decided to end the power struggle by quickly moving his head back and head-butting Renji in the face, making him back off. As Renji retreated, Rafe skipped forward with unparalleled grace and swiftness and spun, then swung his own blade at Renji's neck, but stopped right before he decapitated him.

"Match, Zweigun!" the instructor called.

They bowed to each other and stood at the ready once more.

"I thought you were from the First Year."

"I am."

"Then how can you be that good?"

"That would be telling." Rafe stalked slowly in a circle around Renji then stepped in for a quick slash, then retreated as it made contact with Renji's zanpaktou.

"Okay, how bout this?" Rafe mused and he swept his blade in a full circle and caught Renji's blade in it, causing both of them to swing their swords in a circle.

"Don't drop your sword," Renji advised. "This is a high level sparring technique."

They kept spinning their blade in a full 360-degree circle faster and faster until it was just a blur. Then they both lost grip on their swords and they flew into the air; they both jumped and Rafe grabbed Renji's zanpaktou and Renji grabbed Rafe's. They both landed and the swords clashed once more in the shape of X, sparks showered the floor once more.

Renji grinned. "It's been a while since I've fought this hard against anyone other than Izuru, you should be proud."

"I am; you're very good." Rafe said appraisingly. "But not good, enough."

Rafe twisted his blade and disconnected them. He swept it in an upward arc from the floor and once again, was met by Renji's blade. Using the momentum, Rafe flew into the air for an overhead chop, like one would do to a Hollow.

As Renji watched what Rafe was doing, he wondered if he was strong enough to hold him off without his usual zanpaktou, with this wakizashi. He knew what he had to do.

As Rafe flew down with all the speed and power he could, he didn't even plan on touching the ground, and he planned to put all of his weight into the chop. As Rafe shot downwards, Renji raised Rafe's sword and prepared to bluff.

Rafe swung his sword downwards at the last second and crashed into the floor, Renji had moved, he looked around in a half-daze and spotted Renji on the left. Renji ran at Rafe from the place he dodged to, five meters away. Rafe rolled to the right and held Renji's zanpaktou at the kendo position. Renji stopped running and shouted to Rafe.

"How about we swap back."

Rafe said nothing, but he did throw Renji's zanpaktou back at him, however Renji didn't throw Hibiki back, he caught his own zanpaktou and held them both in front of him, crossed.

Rafe disappeared.

"Flash-step!" Renji shouted. "Don't think you can get me!"

Rafe appeared to Renji's left where Hibiki was. He wrenched Hibiki from him and kicked him in the side, sending him away.

Rafe raised his sword. "Hey, Renji, can we release during sparring matches?"

Renji stood and wiped some dust from his cheek. He ran his hand down the blade of his zanpaktou. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Zabimaru changed into a segregated blade spiked blades – rather like bones. He thrust it at Rafe.

As the blade of Zabimaru raced toward him, Rafe roared defiance. "Find your Resolve and Raise the Silence!" Zabimaru's blade was fast approaching Rafe as the barrel ran up the blade, the firing chamber melted into existence and the trigger wrapped around his finger.

"Too slow," Renji mocked.

Rafe aimed at the blade that was racing toward him and fired a shot, he disappeared.

"Like a bullet's going to stop my Zabimaru."

Renji's eyes widened when Zabimaru failed to hit anything.

"Now who's too slow?" Rafe's voice came from behind him.

Renji's eyes widened. "So fast."

"Do you want to continue?"

"I might," Renji replied, looking at the crowd of surprised students. "Hey, Izuru, how about a three-way?"

A blonde man walked slowly from the crown, he had baby-blue eyes and his zanpaktou was already drawn. "How are we going to do this?"

"Us two against him," Renji replied with a grin.

Izuru walked over and stood next to Renji who turned to face Rafe.

"Its nothing personal," Izuru apologized.

"It never is in a sparring match," Rafe replied casually.

"So let's go." Renji said.

"Wait a minute," Rafe said, looking at the instructor.

"Huh?" Renji grunted.

"What's wrong?" Izuru asked.

The instructor who had been in total shock at the abilities of the two students regained his composure and called an end to the match. "Break it up, break it up."

Rafe dropped to his knees and punched the floor with his fleshy right arm. The wood cracked.

Nataly walked over with a young girl who had night black hair tied up behind her head and brown eyes.

The young girl held out her hand to Rafe and introduced herself. "I'm Momo Hinamori, pleased to meet you."

Izuru also offered his hand to Rafe. "Izuru Kira, a pleasure."

Rafe looked at the hands and then at Izuru and Momo in turn then pushed against his knee and stood up. He raised two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute and turned them outwards. "Rafe Zweigun, at your service."

They all left the hall-like arena and walked leisurely, talking laughing and admiring each other; Rafe had earned Renji's respect and vice-versa.

They walked around, into the woods and without warning Izuru and Renji both drew their zanpaktou's and turned on Rafe. Rafe's hand turned instinctively to his hilt. "I guess we didn't finish before, huh?"

Nataly stood between them. "Don't fight, we don't want any accidents."

"If you're so worried about me, be my partner." Rafe said to Nataly.

"I _am _your partner," Nataly appeared to be thinking. "Sorry, Momo."

"It's okay," Momo replied. She turned and walked off.

Nataly stood next to Rafe and drew her zanpaktou. "Are you ready?"

All four people swung their swords in unison and Renji's was on the bottom, followed by Rafe, followed by Izuru, followed by Nataly. Then they all said in unison: "Hadou number 4: Byakurai!"

Momo was walking away when she sensed all four Spiritual Pressures of her classmates rise to perform kidou and she looked back as an explosion of Byakurai erupted from the forest. She ran back to the forest to see what happened and saw the only one she could: Izuru Kira.

She ran to him and shook him out of his daze. "What happened, Izuru?"

Izuru looked at her in incomprehension for a second and then snapped back to reality. "Renji's Byakurai exploded and it triggered the explosion of ours."

"What were you doing with kidou?"

"We were finishing our match."

At that point, Renji entered the clearing. So did Nataly, holding Rafe in her arms, everyone involved in the explosion had black burn marks all over them, however, Rafe's face was the height of the explosion and it exploded in his face. Nataly looked at Rafe's face. It was bleeding to say the least; it had seared and blackened flesh.

**Authors Note: I request detailed reviews on my fight scenes I need to know how I can improve.


	14. Chapter 13: The Monokuro Tekunikku

Chapter Thirteen: The Monokuro Tekunikku…

Renji looked at the still form of Rafe in Nataly's arms. "Whoa."

Izuru stood weakly and looked at Rafe also his face depicted what he could not put into words. It showed that he thought Rafe would not survive.

Momo looked at Nataly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Nataly looked up with and expression of shock and fear on her face. "Menos Grande!"

At that point the sky had an ominous black line going across. The line opened and a Menos Grande pulled itself through.

Rafe opened his eyes and Nataly felt weaker for a few seconds.

"Oh _hell no_!" Rafe roared and jumped down from Nataly's protective embrace. "Go back to wherever the _hell_ you came from!" He roared at the Menos. He instinctively tried to draw his zanpaktou but it wasn't there.

"Rafe… Rafe," Nataly teased. "What're you gonna do, Rafe?" She was holding Rafe's zanpaktou. "You can't fight a Menos without a zanpaktou."

"Renji!" Rafe yelled. "Get her out of here! Izuru, get Momo out of here!"

Renji and Izuru picked up their respective charges, kicking and screaming and made their way to sanctuary.

"I didn't want to have to show you this…" Rafe said quietly. He looked up at the Menos and roared his defiance. "Monokuro Tekunikku!" the whole world stopped still, like time was frozen and all color was slowly drained from it. Rafe moved his hand in front of his face and it left a trailed like there was more than one of him. He jumped, followed by three of himself, to the face of the Menos.

He stood on air in front of the Menos and held his arms out at shoulder height as far as they would go. All of the beings that depicted him split into two and those two split into two and they kept on multiplying until there was 32 Rafe's surrounding the Menos's head.

"Get ready to meet your maker, Menos Grande!" All of the Rafe's said in unison. They spread their hands in front of them and roared their defiance. "Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle!"

The red dots that were the eyes of the Menos shrunk in shock.

"Hadou number 63: Raikouhou!" A ring of pure white lightning formed a circle around the Menos and then from each Rafe a beam of pure Spirit Energy shot from their hands and went into the Menos. The Menos dissolved and the Spirit Energy faded. All thirty-one of the copies of Rafe faced Rafe and spoke in his own voice. "If you are the Darkness, then we, undoubtedly, are the Light." They all walked into Rafe and with each step closer to him they faded a little more until they faded out of existence.

The color slowly returned to the world and time flowed once more. Rafe felt sick and dizzy, he could hear voices in his head and it gave him headache when he realized what they were saying, he could not comprehend.

He swayed on air and almost fell out of the sky before blood came up his throat with such force and such flow that it was like a hose had been shoved up his ass, turned on full and the water flowed out of his mouth. It seemed like forever he had been throwing up blood but it was only ten seconds when he finally stopped. The front of his uniform was crimson and totally soaked and the sickness and voices were still present, consequently, was the side effect of the Monokuro Tekunikku.

He looked up at the sun and wondered why it shone its light upon him if he was the Darkness. Suddenly the light of the sun was strangely offensive to him and he swung his arm at it, trying to destroy it and he screamed when he failed to do so. He spat some blood at the ground so far below.

The dizziness become ten times worse and he fell backwards from the sky.

The fall was numbed by the headache, but that became a million times worse when he hit the ground, he could no longer move, but he didn't need to; the sun was no longer shining upon him. He closed his eyes and wished with all his soul that the pain would go away.

And it did.

Rafe looked at his zanpaktou in his inner world and she looked at him with an expression he had not seen before: one of malice, he could sense he killing intent it was very strong and a sword went through his head.

The sword disappeared and he looked totally dumbfounded.

"I thought I told you already," Hibiki said coldly. "Don't use that technique; it'll kill you."

Rafe looked unconcerned then his expression changed to one that expressed anger and confusion. "Why am I the Darkness?"

"You are Light _and_ you are Darkness."

"So what you're saying is that I need to kill myself to Light up the Darkness?"

Her expression changed to a cold one but the killing intent did not change. "If that is the way you perceive it."

Immediately after she said that, a monochrome Rafe with the black and yellow eyes of a Hollow appeared out of nowhere and stood facing him. "So, you're the weakling that almost killed us?" his voice was Hollowed.

"That's right and who are you?" Rafe looked annoyed.

The monochrome Rafe laughed. "I, am, you!"

Rafe's eyes widened. "Hollow Rafe?"

"No, my names Rafael!" the Hollow laughed sinisterly.

"But… you're… _me,_" Rafe said slowly, almost afraid.

"That's right," Rafael replied slowly and menacingly.

"So… I guess I have to kill you…"

"You couldn't even if you wanted to!" Rafael laughed sinisterly once more.

"We'll see about that!" Rafe said and tried to draw his zanpaktou, but it wasn't there. Rafe looked at Hibiki and she held it in her hand, then she passed it to Rafael and he caught it and ripped it out of its sheath.

"Well, I guess you can do now is… assume, the position."

Rafe lowered himself to his knees and crossed his hands over his heart, like he was in a coffin. He looked up into the sky and stared at it, waiting for the killing blow.

Then he realized something as a bullet fired from his zanpaktou that was released with out being called. He couldn't die yet; there was still so much he had to do. Why was he going to take it lying down? He moved his arms from his chest and the bullet went in. it was the most painful thing he had ever felt besides the aftereffects of the Monokuro Tekunikku. The force itself flung him backwards onto the ground and he heard the Hollow walk menacingly but when his Hollow was right next to him, it did a little jig.

"Oh, yes, this is gonna be the most fun kill yet."

Rafe reached up to the blade of his sword and grabbed onto it. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" he twisted and pulled the sword from Rafael's grasp then grabbed his arm and flung him into a tree. He stood and rested his shi-kai on his shoulder. "No-one has the right to take another's life away, it's cowardly and immoral. It's not a choice I _make_; it's a choice I _live with_!"

Rafe walked over to Rafael and slowly slid the blade of Hibiki into his stomach. "I bid you adieu. This is the last time you interfere with me…" he twisted the blade in Rafael's stomach and removed it then he lifted sword high above his head.

He was just about to lower the blade when Hibiki stopped him with an iron-hard grip on Rafe's raised wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Rafe roared at his zanpaktou.

"I'm stopping you from killing yourself."

Rafe's eyes widened. "I thought so; you're with him!" Rafe whirled and grabbed Hibiki by the neck then threw her off the cliff. He turned back to his Hollow, who was no longer there. "Where are you?"

"Oh, come now, brother," Rafael's teasing voice rang out from all around him. "You know exactly where I am; I'm in control."

Rafe plunged Hibiki into the ground.

When Rafe was back in his body, it was dark and the moon shone on the Soul Reaper Academy. There were bodies strewn everywhere and some were so maimed and disfigured that they could not be recognized. It was a bloodbath, there was blood everywhere, Rafe looked at the ground and saw his reflection in a puddle of blood; it had healed.

"What have I done?" he whispered with a broken voice.

He looked around and felt a strong Spiritual Pressure headed this way. He dropped to his knees and bowed forward with his hands on his head, still in shock from what he had just realized he had done.

The Spiritual Pressure had reached the Soul Reaper Academy and it was within five meters of Rafe. It had an arrogant quality to it.

"You, boy," a strange yet finely tuned voice of a noble spoke to him. "Did you see what happened here?"

Rafe cried; that was all he could do. He was grabbed by the back of the uniform and he was faced with a pale face with cold black eyes. This particular Soul Reaper had a captain's jacket with the number '6' and a silk scarf.

"I… I killed them," Rafe wept. "At least, a part of me did."

"I see," the Captain of Squad Six said coldly. "Then it is my duty as Head of the Noble House of Kuchiki and as Captain of Squad Six that, I, Byakuya Kuchiki execute you."

Rafe bowed his head. "I have no qualms with death."

"Good," Byakuya replied. "When one is not afraid of death, one can face it and not feel that they've been judged wrongly."

"_Well, I'__m not gonna save you this time," _Rafael mocked inside his head.

"_Of course not, I wouldn'__t want you to," _Rafe replied. _"Because when I die, you die. It'__s that simple. The Darkness will lift and I will be liberated."_

"_But what about your girl?"_

"_She'__s not mine; you can__'__t own someone."_

"_Oh really? She'__d say she was yours."_

Byakuya drew his sword and lowered Rafe to the ground. "You could have made an excellent Soul Reaper, one that may have been worthy of my squad."

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Why is that?"

"Because there's a part of me that's working against me, it wants me to die, so it can have my soul. You know how Hollows are."

"A Hollow?" Byakuya raised his sword.

"Yes, it's torturing me, so that I let it win, it's willing to sacrifice everything to get my soul. That's why…" he sighed. "That's why it made this holocaust, to daunt me so that I'll let it win."

"Then nothing without a heart can live and if something with a heart needs to die to make it happen, so be it. Any last words?"

"My name is Rafe Zweigun and I _will _Light up the Darkness!" Rafe roared. "This is my self-imposed charge and with my death, it will come to pass! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Rafael!"

Byakuya swung his blade down and it pierced Rafe's neck, and passed all the way through, culling him.

No blood flowed however as Rafe's head bounced on the ground and all colour faded from him. The head rolled and when it stopped, it was facing Byakuya.


	15. Chapter 14: Birth of a Soul Reaper

Chapter Fourteen: The Birth of a Soul Reaper!

Ten Years Later.

Kisuke could sense the Spirit Pressure of Rukia Kuchiki transfer into a human, but that human, he knew, he knew that particular human soul had Soul Reaper power of its own. He left the Urahara Shop with but a few things apart from the usual Gigai inside his hat and his zanpaktou; he had an umbrella and a spare Gigai.

"It will only be temporary, but you can save your family tonight," Rukia told the orange-haired youth. "All you have to do is ram my blade into the centre of your being so that I may pour my powers into you."

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper," the youth replied with no apparent thought.

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia explained.

"And mine is," the youth said as he pulled the blade into his heart. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

There was a flash of light and an enormous amount of Spirit Energy was displaced, as the orange-haired youth became a Soul Reaper. The result was Ichigo Kurosaki in a shihakusho with a massive katana on his shoulder and sheath to match on his back.

"You're going to pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow scum!" Ichigo roared and sliced off the advancing Hollows leg. "Feel the wrath of my blade!" he swung his word overhead and cleaved the Hollows mask into two. He spun his zanpaktou and slid it easily into his sheath, and then he passed out.

Rukia was leaning against a light pole as Kisuke approached. He walked leisurely up to her and spoke in a cheerful voice. "Rukia, you look lost, can I help you? With a Gigai perhaps?"

Rukia had walked with the help of Kisuke back to the Urahara Shop and she walked slowly through the aisles and bought but a few things: a Soul Page, a Gigai, a Karakura High School uniform and a black pen.

"Aren't you forgetting a Death Note, Rukia?" Kisuke mocked.

"Oh, shut up, Urahara."

"Rukia Kuchiki, huh?" a weak voice sounded from behind Kisuke. "I've heard a lot about you."

Rukia turned and there was a small boy standing next to Urahara. He had shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and fierce red eyes. He was wearing some sort of an outfit rather like a shihakusho but it was white with a flower print on one side in crimson and it was only the top and it went to his ankles. He looked at Rukia with a slight teasing expression.

"You know my name, what's yours." Rukia asked.

"You can call me Rafe Zweigun," Rafe said with a grin, revealing slight fangs.

Rukia's eyes widened. "The one that caused the holocaust, the same one that my brother culled?"

Rafe shook his hair out of his face. "The very same."

"How can you be here if you're dead?"

"That is, in fact, if he _did _kill me."

"He did, he wrote a full report."

"He killed a Monochrome." He grinned.

"That's enough, Rafe," Kisuke warned.

Rafe looked at Rukia with a fang-revealing grin that chilled her blood.

Rukia shook her head and walked slowly up to Kisuke with a wary expression.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Rafe asked her.

"No, I just don't know about your past, that's all."

"Would you like me to recount what really happened on that night?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Do you?"

Kisuke added up what Rukia owed on a calculator. "That'll be 500 Kan, for everything but the Gigai. That's free Rukia."

Rukia handed Kisuke the strange Soul Society money and looked intently at Rafe.

Rafe laid it all down for her without censoring and without prejudice. However he did not explain the fight in the woods with the Monokuro Tekunikku. He arrived at the holocaust and explained it in great detail.

Flashback

Byakuya swung his blade into Rafe's neck, culling him. The head rolled and faced him.

"I truly am displeased I could not be here in person, Captain Kuchiki, but I still have an objective I must achieve, farewell." The head spoke by itself. The body and the head turned into black smoke and floated away. "Rest assured, their deaths will not be in vain."

Byakuya walked over to where the smoke originated and swept his foot along it the ground. There was nothing there. He looked up at the moon. "The next time we meet, Rafe Zweigun, I swear I am going to cull that egotistical head right off your shoulders." He pulled and angry face and slowly walked off.

Flashback End

Rukia watched intently as Rafe laid it all down about Renji and the Zanjutsu Class and the fight with his Hollow.

"What happened with the Menos Grande?" Rukia asked after he had finished.

Rafe looked at Kisuke.

Kisuke nodded. "Go ahead."

Rafe looked at Rukia with and apologetic expression. But Rukia did not know why.

"I used my Monokuro Tekunikku." Rafe said simply.

"Alright," Rukia said. "What's that?"

"It's a technique I can use without my zanpaktou. It slows down time and increases my powers ten-fold or more." Rafe threw up some more blood into his bucket; it was now almost full. "I can copy myself as many times as I want without my brain liquefying, the current maximum is 64 and all of the copies do as I want. However this ability has an Achilles Heel, the more copies I make, the more likely it is that I'll go insane. It takes a bit for the voices to stop but the headaches and dizziness take longer. It takes such a toll on my body that it purges blood in huge amounts – frequently, due to all of the punishment it gives, every time I use it it's an eighty percent chance that I'll die."

Rukia was okay until Rafe mentioned the Achilles Heel then she went even paler and then she looked dubious. "If it's so bad, why do you use it?"

"Because it's my last ace in the hole. When all else fails, I have to use it or die."

"But you could die anyway!"

"It's not the choice I make; it's the choice I live with." He pulled his hands into his clothing and hugged his stomach.

"I have to go, Kisuke," Rukia said, curtsying and shuffling out.

"Renji says 'hi'," Rafe said as she walked out and never looked back.

Rafe turned and returned to his room.

"Rafe, are you awake?"

Rafe opened his eyes and looked at the doorway.

Yoruichi was there. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go ahead," Rafe said rolling to the side of his hammock and threw up into the bucket that had been emptied into yet another container at the side of the room.

"Can you keep and eye on Rukia at Karakura high today?"

Rafe looked around the room at the containers of blood, there were three of them and they were as big as Rafe each. He wondered how much more blood he had in him. "Do you think I can?"

"You should be able to," Yoruichi replied, she walked up to him and handed him a glass filled with a red liquid. "Drink this; it'll keep the blood down for a while."

Rafe took the offered glass and drank deeply, it tasted like jelly beans and blood. "When do I have to attend school?"

"You should get going now," Yoruichi replied, taking the glass back. "Kisuke should be in soon with your uniform." she turned and left.

"Great, another uniform," Rafe said sarcastically.

Kisuke walked in with a devious smirk, he was holding a uniform from Karakura High School. "Good morning, Rafe," he said cheerfully.

Rafe sneezed, and blood leaked from his nose. "Why do I have to go to school with Rukia?"

"There I an Omnipotent object with her and she cannot know that she cannot know she has it. Your mission is to protect her at all costs so that that particular object does not fall into the wrong side."

"What does this particular object look like?"

"You won't be able to see it, so it doesn't matter what it looks like."

"What should I call this particular object?"

"It's called…" Kisuke paused dramatically. "The Hogyoku."

"The Hogyoku?"

"Yes, Rafe," Kisuke said, placing the clothing on top of one of the containers of blood. "The Hogyoku has unlimited power and could easily mean the end of the world as we know it."

Rafe's eyes widened as he stood and retrieved his new uniform. "So, basically all I have to do is keep Rukia from dying, right?"

"You've got it already, good for you."

"Is she allowed to know I'm protecting her?"

"Use your discretion, Rafe. I know you'll make whatever decision you believe is right."

Rafe donned the uniform of Karakura High School. "It's not the choice I make, it's the choice I live with."

"You seem to have a fondness for that line, Rafe."

"I do…"

"Hi, um, Ichigo, right?" Rukia asked as she walked into the classroom 2F.

Ichigo jumped and screamed with surprise, he pointed at Rukia. "I-its you!"

Rukia offered her hand to Ichigo and turned it the palm to him. The words 'make a scene and you are so dead' were written in black pen upon it.

"Hey, it's Rukia the hot transfer student, nice to meet ya!" A brown-haired youth said to her with a hungry look. "I'm Keigo Asano."

Rukia looked at him sweetly and offered her hand to him. "Hi!" she said sweetly.

Rukia and Ichigo were outside talking.

"Alright, you can quit with the 'goody two-shoes' act," Ichigo chided.

Rukia pulled a sweet face and swished her skirt. "I think its pretty good, considering I learned it overnight."

Rafe decided to approach them at this point. "So, Rukia, what're you doin attending a school in the World of the Living?"

"I don't see how it concerns you, traitor."

"I think it does, considering that I'm here to protect you."

"What makes you think I need protection?"

"Well, you gave your powers to Ichigo, so that in itself is a reason to tell me what I want to know. Uh, you do understand that what you did is a serious crime."

"Of course I do."

"And that I could easily capture you in your weakened state and take you back to Soul Society to clear my name?"

"So you have my attention."

"Rukia, who's this joker?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "This is Rafe Zweigun, Ichigo; he killed many Soul Reaper students."

Ichigo put himself between Rafe and Rukia. "Are you here to kill Rukia, is that it?!"

"Ichigo, calm down."

"No, if this guy has come to kill you, damn right I'll have something to say about it!"

Rafe sighed in exasperation. "I'm not here to kill Rukia, Ichigo, quite the opposite, actually."

"You're here to protect me?"

"Yes, Kisuke has taken a keen interest in your safety."

"Why would Kisuke care whether I live or die?"

"Let's just say that you must live and leave it at that, okay."

Ichigo moved from between Rukia and Rafe, now satisfied that he would not kill her.

Rafe raised his index and middle fingers to his forehead in mock salute. "Rafe Zweigun, at your service."

**Authors Note: and now since I won't be changing the whole Bleach storyline I will be skipping ahead to Ichigo's most important battle in the Soul Reaper Saga. R&R please.


	16. Chapter 15: Grand Fisher Takes The Stage

Chapter Fifteen: The Grand Fisher Takes the Stage…

May 15th, the day Ichigo's mother was murdered… by Grand Fisher. It was on this day that Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki all visit Masaki's grave. But also, on this particular visit, a nosey Soul Reaper decides to check up on Rukia and her activities.

At this time, Rukia just got jumped by this particular Soul Reaper and was talking to him at this time. Ichigo stepped in.

"Rukia, who is this clown?"

The Soul Reaper saluted Ichigo mockingly. "Hey, spiky-head, or should I call you 'comrade'?" the Soul Reaper looked at Rukia once more. "You do realize what you did is a serious crime."

"I am quite aware of that."

"Rukia, what's he talkin' about?"

"How about a duel, kid?" the Soul Reaper asked Ichigo. "Surely you can do that, or is it that you can't lift a finger without Rukia's go ahead, as they are her powers, after all."

There was a bloodthirsty hiss of a sword leaving a sheath and a black blur as the Soul Reaper ripped his sword from its sheath and it collided with a short but wide zanpaktou.

The Soul Reapers eyes widened as he looked at the Soul Reaper that had attacked him.

"Maybe not, but _I_ can; all of this power is my own." Rafe said as he planted his foot on the Soul Reapers blade and pushed himself to where Ichigo was standing protectively in front of Rukia.

"You're that Soul Reaper that killed all of those students all those years ago, the one they call the Holocaustic."

Rafe chuckled and spat on the ground. "I can't say I like the name, but I go by the name Rafe in this world and all of the others." Rafe raised his finger mockingly. "I'm lifting the finger…"

"Hmm, so you can call me Faido," The Soul Reaper introduced himself. "I am the one who will execute Rukia and then go back to Soul Society a hero to play Beyblade with all the children."

"_If _you go back, you'll be goin in a box!"

"You don't know too much about Soul Reapers, do you short-stuff?"

An anger vein appeared on Rafe's head.

"When a Soul Reaper dies, first their sword breaks down," Faido explained. "Then the Soul Reaper returns to Rukongai and passes onto life once more."

Rafe gripped his sword harder but said nothing.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Rafe, it's that you shouldn't be worried when he's talking, it's when he's not that you should be scared." Rukia explained.

Ichigo scratched his head. "How did you know that?"

"You don't observe too much, do you Ichigo?"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Remember the first time he fought Keigo? He was silent before his fist collided with Keigo's face."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, he _was_ pretty quiet."

"And the first time he picked up Chizuru and threw her away from Orihime, all those combat situations, he was silent beforehand."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "So this Faido guy should be scared right now?"

"You're not too bright are you?"

Rafe flash-stepped behind Faido. "Strike one for the box!"

Faido had half-turned when Rafe had begun the diagonal slash. He quickly rolled to the side, surrendering his straw hat to the strike. "That was fast." But when he returned his gaze to where Rafe was, he was no longer there. He looked up and Rafe had his sword over his head.

"Strike two!"

Faido raised his sword to block the attack and Rafe's Hibiki collided with Faido's sword. Faido fell onto one knee with the force of Rafe's blow.

Rafe planted his foot into Faido's blade once more and pushed off of it, he rolled into a back flip to Ichigo's side. "You should get in on this, this guy's weak!"

Rukia pulled a red glove from somewhere on her person and plunged it into Ichigo's chest. Then she removed the soul candy from the teddy bear on her back and put it into Ichigo's body's mouth. The body reanimated into the sleazy, horny annoying Kon.

Ichigo in his shihakusho stood and drew his huge sword. "I think you should step back, Rafe, I'm about to give Faido a few blood purges of his own."

Anger flicked through Rafe's eyes and he laughed. "You're so gonna die," he said through laughter.

"What, had enough already?" Faido asked Rafe mockingly.

Rafe sheathed his zanpaktou. "You better hope I don't fight you again, I could have killed you seventeen times before you knew where I was."

"So, you choose not to fight someone stronger than you?"

Rafe said nothing.

Ichigo ran at Faido and held his sword high, he was not joking when he struck; he really wanted to hurt him, though, as usual, no killing intent.

Faido raised his sword for defense and Ichigo's sword crashed into it with such force that it drove Faido to his knees.

"Tell me, Rafe," Ichigo said is he struggled to force Faido to the ground. "Why is it that you showed up to fight this guy and then left him to me?"

"It's because," Rafe replied with a shrug. "It's no fun fighting someone that weak, you wouldn't understand, Ichigo, you haven't had someone else's blood on your hands."

"I don't think I wanna have someone else's blood on my hands, I don't think it's a good thing." Ichigo finally won in forcing Faido to the ground. "If you leave and never try to hurt anyone again I'll let you live, Soul Reaper."

Faido laid his face down on the ground. "I think that was a cheap shot, Rafe."

Ichigo looked up and Rafe was standing there with his sword in hand, it had blood on it. "Don't _ever _try to kill someone who doesn't have killing intent behind their attack."

"Whoa, so you didn't step out of the fight," Ichigo looked surprised. "I thought you didn't want someone else's blood on your hands."

"These hands are already stained with the blood of innocents," Rafe replied, holding up his hands. "This is the burden I've donned; this is the choice I live with."

"You know, Rafe, you don't seem to act like a killer," Ichigo remarked. "If I had to guess, I'd say that you _didn't _kill all of those people."

"Really? Well, you wouldn't know, would you?" Rafe replied coldly. "Hands that are stained with the blood of innocents must spend their whole lives to redeem themselves; this is my resolution to forgive and forget myself." He disappeared.

"I think he's got issues," Ichigo noted. "What do you think, Rukia?"

"I think you should focus on the task at hand." Rukia's Soul Page beeped and she retrieved it from her pocket, she looked at it and her eyes widened. "A large Hollow is headed this way, and it's headed for your family!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he sprinted away, Rukia in tow.

Karin and Yuzu were standing at the grave of Masaki Kurosaki, waiting for their father Isshin Kurosaki to return from speaking to the curator.

Karin looked around after she felt a bone-chilling presence and she saw a shimmering space, her eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Yuzu asked. "What do you see?"

Karin watched in shock as a smaller blur appeared from the trees, but just stayed there. The bigger blur reached for them and Karin was hit by it. Yuzu was lifted from the ground. Suddenly, she could see her brother, Ichigo running toward her in a weird Feudal Era formal garment. He had a big sword strapped to his back, but her thoughts were pulled back to the here and now and he shouted.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted desperately. "I'll save you!" Ichigo caught sight of the Hollow that had Karin and Yuzu captive.

It was shaped like a hamster / guinea pig and had a mask with a malicious toothy grin. It also had a lure attached to its head.

Ichigo ran at the Hollow in a rage and struck brutally, slicing the tongue that had held Yuzu; Rukia caught Yuzu and lowered her softly to the ground as she passed out.

The Grand Fisher jumped onto the side of the sheer, yet slanted hillside and still held Karin in its grasp. Ichigo pursued relentlessly.

Rukia donned a kidou stance. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondaniini! Look upon your burning soul and claw out your own throat!"

Ichigo collided with The Grand Fisher and was engulfed by its fur.

"Bakudou number 9: Geki!" Rukia finished her kidou spell and The Grand Fisher dropped Karin.

"I've had just about enough of you, boy!" The Grand Fisher yelled to Ichigo and two spikes of its fur came out of its back where Ichigo was and they sped towards Ichigo.

From out of nowhere, Faido and Rafe appeared and stopped the advance of the spikes in unison.

"Soul Reaper, why did you save me?" Ichigo asked.

"Its what a Soul Reaper does, kid," Faido replied with a strained smile. "So tell me, Holocaustic, if you're so strong, why haven't you broken the spike yet?"

"Working on it," Rafe replied. "Soukatsui?"

"You got it, Holocaustic."

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fly, Ye who bears the name of man! In the name of Truth and Temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall, which feigns ignorance of sin," Rafe and Faido intoned concurrently. They both removed one hand from their zanpaktou's and pointed them at the bases of their respective spikes. "Hadou number 33: Soukatsui!"

Blue spirit fire burst from both of their hands and seared into the fur of The Grand Fisher. Ichigo was freed and Faido took him to safety. Rafe looked at the part that he had attacked and for a second he could see a woman's face with hair as orange as Ichigo's. "This must be Masaki." Rafe jumped onto the top of The Grand Fisher's Hollow mask and crouched.

"_This one's filled with many souls,"_ Rafael remarked.

"_It's such a shame, really."_

"_So now that you see what a Hollows drives and desires are, do you now think that Soul Reapers are different?"_

"_Soul Reapers are narrow-minded and dogmatic, I side with them because they are the guardians of the souls of all those who have died and of those still living."_

"_Wannabe heroism, you really think that I care why you choose to be a Soul Reaper?"_

"_No, and you're never getting my soul!"_

"So, you must be the infamous Grand Fisher," Rafe began mockingly, he laid his hand on the top of its mask. "I'm known as the Holocaustic in Soul Society."

"Why would you have a name like that, kid?"

"Because I was held responsible for a holocaust of Soul Reaper students."

The Grand Fisher laughed. "Why didn't they kill you?"

"Because I ran away."

"And why aren't you in Hueco Mundo then?"

"Because, I don't want to be under constant attack from Hollows and…" Rafe trailed off. "I'm doing what I believe in! I fight because I'm fighting to wash the blood of innocents off my hands!" He planted his zanpaktou in Grand Fisher's back and rode him like a bull.

"Rafe, what're you doing?!" Rukia roared at him.

Rafe laughed gleefully as Grand Fisher bucked and jumped to remove the pint-sized Soul Reaper from his back and ran into the forest.

Rafe removed his zanpaktou and jumped onto the ground.

"That was annoying," The Grand Fisher said as it turned to face Rafe.

"I'll think you'll find that I'm as tough as they come." Rafe rested his zanpaktou on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle of Honour

Chapter Sixteen: The Battle of Honor!

Rafe raised his hand. "Hadou number 54: Haien!" he threw he hand down quickly and the earth around them roared into flame.

"A nice trick," The Grand Fisher complimented mockingly. "But you have no skill at anything, you would've released you zanpaktou by now if you could."

"Thanks for my next move," Rafe replied with a toothy smirk then he roared his defiance. "Find Your Resolve and Raise The Silence!" The barrel, the firing chamber, the trigger, all formed. "Hibiki!"

"Oh, so you _can_ call on your zanpaktou," Grand Fisher replied. "This should be interesting."

Rafe flash-stepped above Grand Fisher and raised his zanpaktou for an overhead strike.

"Too slow!" Grand Fisher said easily as he leisurely sidestepped the blow and Rafe crashed into the ground. The Grand Fisher made a fur spike and thrust it at Rafe.

Rafe turned his head in time to see the spike headed straight for his face.

"Its over, Soul Reaper!"

There was a gunshot. The spike hit nothing. Rafe's zanpaktou carved itself into Grand Fisher's back, all the way down. Rafe jumped from The Grand Fisher's back in time to see blood come out and shower the earth around it.

Ichigo ran through the trees and saw Grand Fisher scream in pain and fall onto the ground. "Rafe, are you here?"

"Of course I am," Rafe replied from behind him.

"Please, let me," Ichigo began. "Let _me_ fight him!"

Rafe looked at him and saw something in his eyes that he had not seen before. "…Yes, fight well, Ichigo."

Rukia ran through the trees and Rafe stopped her dead in her tracks. "No, this is one fight he fights alone."

"But…" Rukia protested.

"No!" Rafe cut her off. "If you do fight this, indeed Ichigo will win, but what of his honor? He would live but his honor would be irreparably sullied, what then?"

"You speak of what you do not know, Rafe!" Rukia roared her reply. "What of your honor? You must have lost it when you committed the holocaust of all of those women, men and children, do you not wish that you could undo it?"

"Yes, I do," Rafe shook his head sadly. "Not a minute goes by that I wish I didn't." Rafe looked at the ground. "It's not the choice I _made_; it's the choice I live with!"

Rukia looked off to the side in shame. Faido walked through the trees.

"Now do you understand, Rukia?" Rafe asked.

A tear fell from her face. "You speak so much like my Captain, its just sad, that's a life I can never go back to."

"You _can_, if you wish it, anything can happen," Rafe replied consolingly.

Ichigo ran at The Grand Fisher, who was regaining his composure. Ichigo roared his defiance. "Now it's personal, Grand Fisher!"

The Grand Fisher thrust his claw at Ichigo and impaled him on the middle claw.

Rukia pushed past Rafe and ran at The Grand Fisher.

"Rukia!" Ichigo roared. "Stop, this is my fight! Let me fight it… please…"

Rukia stopped.

Rafe sealed his zanpaktou and sheathed it. Faido also sheathed his zanpaktou.

Ichigo grabbed The Grand Fisher by the claw and thrust his zanpaktou into its shoulder. "You know, I thought you looked bad, but up close, you smell worse." He twisted his zanpaktou and ripped the claw from his shoulder, grabbed his zanpaktou in both hands and swept it parallel to the ground. Ichigo swung his sword like a baseball bat and threw Grand Fisher into a tree. Ichigo pursued.

"There's something I want to show you, Soul Reaper boy." Grand Fisher lowered his lure with a girls face on it.

Ichigo stopped. "It's that girl I saw, eight years ago."

"Then that means…" Rukia began.

"That's right," Ichigo said. "All these years I've blamed myself for my mothers death and it was really this bastard all along!"

"Eight years ago," Grand Fisher began as he stood once more. "That's a long time to be holding a grudge"

Rafe sensed something in Ichigo he had not sensed before as his Spirit Energy rose; bloodlust and killing intent.

"So tell me something," Ichigo began as he started walking dangerously towards Grand Fisher. "Was her soul tasty, is it worth the price you going to pay?!"

Grand Fisher moved quickly, jumping at Ichigo and striking at the same time. Just as Grand Fisher was about to hit Ichigo and explosion of Spirit Energy occurred, holding him in place. The lure changed to Ichigo's mother and Ichigo watched it with wide eyes.

The lure spoke. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, live and grow strong, then when the time comes do what you know is right, take up you sword and fight for what you know is right. My Ichigo tell your sisters and father I will forever love them."

A tear fell from Ichigo's eye and he looked dead at the face of The Grand Fisher. "Yes, I will. But first things first, I won't him let defile your memory any longer!"

The Spirit Energy disappeared and Ichigo rushed at The Grand Fisher and cut off all of its hands and feet. Ichigo jumped and held his sword over his head for the killing blow.

"Die!"

"I've never seen Ichigo this pissed before," Rafe remarked. "I think he really wants to kill The Grand Fisher."

Ichigo crashed into the Grand Fisher's abdomen and split him in half. The Grand Fisher frantically opened up a portal to Hueco Mundo and desperately pulled himself in. "This isn't over, Soul Reaper!" he roared as the portal closed.

Ichigo struggled to stand while leaning on his zanpaktou. He had blood coming freely from his chest and various other places. Rukia rushed over to him and held him up.

"The battle is won, throw down your sword Ichigo," Rukia said.

"No, it won't be over until I kill him!" Ichigo roared. "I will avenge my mother!"

Ichigo passed out and Rukia struggled to hold him up. Rafe rushed over and helped her hold him up.

"I don't think you killed those people either, Rafe," Rukia said warmly. "You don't seem like a slayer."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Rafe replied. "I think you'll find there's a lot you know but a lot isn't true. That's how life is. We should lower him to the ground, you think?"

Rukia and Rafe lowered Ichigo to the ground and Ichigo lay with his head in Rukia's lap.

Faido walked over. "I think I've got enough for my report."

Rafe turned to him. "Tell them I don't like the name Holocaustic, and that I didn't kill those students."

"I will, after all, you don't seem the killer type."

Rafe sighed. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Faido turned around and opened a portal to Soul Society. "I think you can wash some of that innocent blood off your hands, Heaven knows you're trying to." He walked through the portal and it started raining as it closed and disappeared.

"He's got a point," Rukia said. "I'm sure everyone who comes into contact with you will see that you're trying to redeem yourself. But I ask, who are you redeeming yourself to?"

"I want people to see that I'm tryin to make up for what I've done and know that I deserve whatever I get until then. This is the only way I know how to do it; this is my resolution to life and my existence." He disappeared.

"Rafe, you think you need to redeem yourself, but you've done nothing wrong," Rukia said to no one in particular. "You're redeeming yourself to cover for someone else, and that in itself is a selfless act, Godspeed, Rafe, Godspeed."

Ichigo had received medical attention, and they had all been settled into normal everyday life when something annoyed Ichigo as he walked into classroom 2F.

Orihime imitated the Don Kanonji laugh.

"_Oh, hell no!"_ Ichigo thought.

"Do you know what it's from?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Um, to tell you the truth, Orihime, I'm not really that into Spirit Hunter."

"Yeah, that Kanonji guy is really a poser," Rafe said as he walked in.

"Good morning, Rafe," Orihime greeted him.

"Oh, hey, Rafe," Ichigo greeted him.

Rukia walked in; can you guess what she did? You guessed it: The Don Kanonji laugh.

Ichigo turned with an anger vein on his forehead. "Rukia, not you too!"

Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad all did the laugh in unison. Rafe made an annoyed sound and an anger vein appeared on his head and he growled.

They continued to do so and Rukia and Orihime joined in. Rafe cracked his knuckles.

"So, are you coming tonight, Ichigo?" Orihime asked him.

"I don't have a choice; Karin, Yuzu and Dad are going."

"Sucks to be you, Ichigo," Rafe mocked him.

"I heard Hat and Clog's going too, Rafe," Ichigo mocked back. "See you later…"

"_Fuck!"_ Rafe thought.

Karakura town – The Abandoned Hospital where Don Kanonji was holding his special show.

Ichigo had just finished talking to Rukia about the Whole that Kanonji was making Hollow, and Rafe had his perpetual glare that had since he found out Kisuke was going, he hadn't showed however.

Ichigo ran at Kanonji. "Hey, knock it off!"

"Security, do your job!"

10 security guys ran and tackled Ichigo. Rukia stepped out of the crowd, the red glove on her hand. "Ichigo, over here!" 10 more ran at Rukia and she was pinned down.

Rafe had no choice; he took some soul candy from his pocket and took one. Immediately, he was out of his body. "Find Kisuke!" Rafe roared at his Gigai. It ran off.

Rafe ran at Don Kanonji and pushed him away from the Whole, he turned to Ichigo, but he was already out of his body.

"Who hit me?" Ichigo shouted and turned to Kisuke. Ichigo ran at Kanonji and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Do you realize what you've been doing?!" Ichigo gestured to the Whole that was about to explode.

Rafe's eyes widened and he panicked, why hadn't he turned into a Hollow, why hadn't he exploded? Why wasn't he Hollow? Rafe grabbed the sides of his head and screamed.

"_That's right Rafe,"_ Rafael mocked_. "You are Hollowed, and you forever will be as long as I'm here! It's all your fault those Soul Reapers are dead. It's all your fault everyone died! Let me Hollow you, you will gain the power to wash all of that blood off your hands by making a holocaust __here__!"_

"No!" Rafe roared. "Get outta my head!"

"_Hey, it's my head too, Brother!"_

Kisuke ran up to Rafe, noticing the struggle in him and laid his hand on Rafe's head, sending him to sleep.

The next thing Rafe knew, he was picking himself up from the ground out the front of the hospital and some green substance on the roof plastered Ichigo. Rafe quickly stood to help Ichigo but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and it was Kisuke.

"He'll be fine," Kisuke said evenly. "You don't have to save everyone."

Rafe shook off his hand and ran at the hospital; he jumped and clawed his way to the top like some animal. He soon reached the top and Kanonji was holding the Hollow in place with his staff and fired a tiny sprit energy ball at Ichigo, freeing him from the sticky green embrace. Rafe landed on the railing next to Ichigo and looked at Ichigo with a look that Ichigo had not seen before. The Hollow brushed Kanonji aside and Ichigo spoke to Rafe.

"I've never seen you look at anyone like that before, Rafe. Do you actually care whether I live or not?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Ichigo replied. He fought off the Hollow and jumped for the killing blow; Rafe drew his zanpaktou and thrust it into the Hollow's mask just as Ichigo cleaved its head.

Rafe held his hand out to Ichigo, something he had never done before. Ichigo took it and they shook hands for the first time ever.

Ichigo could feel Rafe's power, boiling inside him, along with self-hatred, Rafe hated himself.

Rafe dropped Ichigo's hand, turned and jumped off the edge of the hospital. "See you at school," he said with his mocking salute.


	18. Chapter 17: To The Last

Chapter Seventeen: To The Last…

The very next day, Ichigo met Ametatsu Ishida; you may know him Uryu Ishida. Then Uryu had challenged Ichigo to a duel and Kisuke had forbidden Rafe to go out into the fray he said, "this isn't your fight, Rafe, you don't have to save everyone." Those were the most hurtful words Rafe had ever heard. But he obeyed and stayed inside, Chad and Orihime had become spiritually aware and Ichigo got owned and almost killed by a Menos Grande. Rafe was not allowed out until one night when Kisuke said to him, "Rafe I want you to find Rukia and stop her from being taken to Soul Society, it'll happen tonight, Ichigo will probably die if you don't." At this Rafe's eyes had widened and he ran out.

So now here he was, watching Rukia running along a road, away from Ichigo so that he wouldn't get caught up in the affairs of Soul Society, it was a bit late for that.

"Hey, Rukia, up here," Rafe heard the voice of Renji.

This was his time to attack.

Rukia looked up at the telephone / power pole and Renji was crouched on top of it with his sword half drawn.

"Renji!" Rafe roared flying out of the trees, he kicked Renji off the pole and he crashed to the ground.

Renji rolled to his feet. "What the hell was that?"

Rafe had replaced Renji on the top of the pole.

Renji looked up at him. "Who the hell are you, kid?"

"Oh, come now, Renji, surely you remember me?"

Renji scratched his head then shrugged. He raised his sword to attack Rukia and Rafe flash-stepped behind him. Rafe grabbed his sword. "Don't interfere, if indeed you are a Soul Reaper, you should stand down when the Lieutenant of Squad Six commands you."

"Oh, I'm a Soul Reaper," Rafe replied. "We've fought before, I hope you've got some new moves or you'll lose… again."

At this point, Byakuya appeared behind Rafe and in front of Rukia. Rafe turned to Byakuya. "Good to see you, too."

Renji looked deep in thought then his eyes widened.

"It seems you've figured it out."

Byakuya turned face on to Rafe. "Rafe Zweigun, I'm going to cull that big head right off your shoulders." He drew his sword gracefully.

Rafe threw Renji onto the ground like some dog that the owners no longer wanted. "You're not at full power, do you think you can?" Rafe drew his zanpaktou and flicked it so that the moonlight caught it.

Rafe assumed the kendo position and Byakuya disappeared – to Renji and Rukia.

Byakuya was trying to hit Rafe's Soul Chain and Haksui Soul Sleep. Rafe deflected the tip of Byakuya's sword on the first strike and in the second, he spun and tried to deliver an attack of his own. The swords clashed and they both became visible to Renji and Rukia once more.

Renji turned to Rukia, poised to strike once more and a blue Quincy arrow rocketed past his head.

Byakuya and Rafe were circling each other.

"Three Soul Reapers attacking an unarmed girl, I don't know, it just isn't my style, you know?" Uryu Ishida walked from the shadows.

"Alright, kid, so you can see us."

All three of the others that weren't in combat were distracted by the clash of steel on steel and turned to see Rafe block Byakuya's sword on his arm.

"Advantage, Zweigun," Rafe said and jumped and kicked Byakuya in the chest.

Byakuya stumbled back as Rafe landed and flash-stepped behind him. He swung his sword parallel to the ground and he noticed Byakuya's sword coming for his head. He was outclassed and outmatched.

Renji used the distraction to cut down Uryu and turn once more on Rukia.

There was beeping and another clash of steel on steel. Rafe looked at his arm and it was pulsating Spirit energy. It was disrupting the world around it.

Byakuya stopped for a second. "What _is_ that?"

"I have no idea."

Renji tried to cut Rukia and she dodged.

Rafe pointed his palm towards the forest he had been hiding in and his auto-mail exploded, showering the ground with glowing steel and spirit particles.

"Advantage Kuchiki," Byakuya mocked coldly and swung his sword for Rafe's neck.

Rafe turned quickly and his sword crashed into Byakuya's. Rafe was not strong enough to stop Byakuya's attack and his own sword was moving slowly towards his neck, pushed by Byakuya's blade.

A Spirit Pressure disruption came form under Renji and the piece of concrete that he was standing on began to flip. He jumped to a nearby pole, holding up a low wire fence.

And Ichigo was there, his huge sword resting on his shoulder. "Hey, what do you think you're doin with Rukia?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him. "You stupid idiot!"

Ichigo blinked. "What was that for?! I'm here to help you!"

"You big dummy!" Rukia retorted. "You're nowhere near strong enough to defeat either of these Soul Reapers!"

Ichigo bowed his head, obscuring his face. "Then I'll fight with every bit of strength I have! I owe you that at least."

Rafe locked eyes with Byakuya then roared his defiance. "Find Your Resolve And Raise The Silence!" Rafe went shi-kai and dissolved instantly.

Byakuya stood up straight and looked around. He turned and looked at Ichigo. Rafe was standing next to him, waving.

"So, Renji," Rafe began.

"Just shut up," Renji cut him off. "You're the enemy."

And Rafe was saddened. "I'm sorry things had to be this way…"

Byakuya sheathed his sword as Rafe lowered his hand.

"So, who the hell are you, kid?" Renji asked Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his face to look at Renji. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who's gonna beat your ass, how's it goin?"

"This must be the one we were told about," Renji said to Byakuya. "The one with orange hair and sword as long as his body."

"Yes," Byakuya replied calmly. "His appearance _does_ match the description we were given."

"I mean, look at him, Captain, and that huge zanpaktou," Renji mocked. "So tell me, what's that monstrosity's name?"

Ichigo looked uncertainly at his sword. "A name? Wait, are you saying that you guys all name your swords?"

"You didn't ask it, did you?" Renji spat on the ground. "You're a sorry excuse for a Soul Reaper. So I'm going to kill you and Rukia will get her powers back."

Renji raised his sword and swung it at Ichigo, overhead. Ichigo held his sword horizontally and Renji's blade crashed into it with such force that Ichigo's right hand jarred. Renji pulled his sword back struck repeatedly. "You can't even counterattack, can you? Huh?" he struck again. "Huh?" he truck repeatedly, each time say 'huh?'

Ichigo roared and threw his sword up, forcing Renji's back. Ichigo swung his sword down and it crashed into the ground as Renji dodged.

"You've lost to Renji Abarai and will die where you stand," Renji mocked. "But first, I'll show you…" he ran his hand up his swords blade. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Zabimaru transformed into a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. He thrust it forward and it collided with Ichigo's sword as he raised it to block just in time. Ichigo was forced back.

Then Renji changed the pattern of Zabimaru and it went upwards, forcing Ichigo's sword down, Zabimaru sliced into Ichigo's shoulder. Rafe swung his blade into the bottom of Zabimaru, lifting it out of Ichigo's shoulder. He lifted it and deflected it to the right.

Renji swung it back at Rafe and Rafe shot it, and it stopped in mid-air.

"It seems you've gotten stronger," Renji complimented him.

Zabimaru retracted at Renji's command and Rafe pointed his zanpaktou at Renji. "Pierce The Silence!" a shot of silver Spirit Energy shot at Renji and Renji dodged to the left. Renji stumbled and fell onto the ground. Rafe released all of the compression on his Spirit Energy and it was twice Renji's because of the effects of the limit. Rafe flash-stepped next to Renji and he placed his sword at Renji's throat. "You still suck," Rafe mocked.

Renji rolled away and stood on his feet once more. "I know I'm no good at kidou, but I'll try it now."

Rafe's eyes widened. "But you almost killed me last time!"

Renji raised his hand. "Bakudou number one: Sai!" Renji roared and it happened perfectly.

Rafe fell to his knees and was unable to move.

"Now _you've_ lost to Renji Abarai, and _you_ will die where you kneel," Renji mocked. He raised his sword and brought it downwards. Rafe rolled to the side and pointed at Renji.

"Byakurai!" Rafe roared and white lightning shot from his hand.

The white lightning caught Renji full in the chest and he was flung backwards.

Rafe got up and ran to Ichigo. Ichigo was lying on the ground and he had his eyes closed. Rafe put his sword hilt in his mouth and pulled Ichigo into a sitting position.

Ichigo opened his eyes and spoke. "Did they get her, Rafe?"

Rafe shook his head. "Not yet."

Ichigo smiled.

Rafe tried to pull Ichigo to his feet but was not tall enough. "Ichigo, get up!"

Ichigo grabbed his sword and used it to get up. The next time Ichigo looked at Rafe, five seconds later, the end of Renji's sword was through his chest.

"Ichigo," Rafe said as he fell to the ground. "Ichigo… you have to… save her…"

Renji withdrew his sword from Rafe and Rafe's blood flowed freely onto the pavement.

Ichigo looked at Renji with a look of hate.

"What, you want some more?" Renji asked mockingly. "Then I'll kill you, and take Rukia back to Soul Society." Renji thrust his Zabimaru at Ichigo and it caught Ichigo full in the shoulder. It drove Ichigo to his knees and Renji whirled Zabimaru in a circle above his head before it came back together. Renji stood poised to strike at Ichigo with his Zabimaru ready to go through his chest.

Rukia ran at Renji and grabbed his arm. "Ichigo run!"

Renji yelled. "Get off me, Rukia; I'm just trying to get your powers back!"

"Don't do it!" Rukia struggled. "Ichigo, run!"

Ichigo couldn't move.

Ichigo reached for his sword, as soon as he touched it, his Spirit Energy skyrocketed. He stood with his head bowed.

Renji threw Rukia off him. "I figured it wasn't any fun to finish off someone who couldn't move anymore…"

Ichigo disappeared and was almost instantly in the air above Renji. A slice in Renji's shoulder bled as Ichigo reappeared. Ichigo landed behind Renji and held his sword out.

Renji swung Zabimaru at him and Ichigo easily sidestepped it effortlessly. Renji swung again and Ichigo swung his sword at it, throwing it to the ground.

"I don't know what's happening to me, but I like it! I feel no pain from my wounds, in fact, I feel totally invincible!"

Renji swung Zabimaru again and Ichigo hit it aside and it shattered. Ichigo flashed into the air above Renji as he fell to his knees.

Renji could no long move and there was no time to dodge.

Ichigo roared and swung his blade downwards.

As Ichigo was about to hit Renji, the better part of his blade disappeared and he only noticed this fact when he was standing in front of Renji with no huge sword, just with a broken stump. Ichigo looked at Renji in shock, but Renji was just as shocked. Ichigo looked at Byakuya and his blade was in his hand.

Byakuya dropped the blade and gracefully grabbed his sword then he disappeared. He appeared on the other side of Ichigo and slid his sword back into its sheath.

Rafe had forced himself slowly to his feet just in time to see Byakuya sheath his sword. Rafe picked up his zanpaktou and walked, almost stumbling over to them. Byakuya caught sight of this movement and faced Rafe. Rafe pointed his zanpaktou at Byakuya and blood flowed freely from his mouth.

Rafe glowed silver all over and it all spiraled into his barrel on his gun. "This is it…" he coughed. "The Resolve Has Been Found, So Use The Resolve To Light Up The Darkness! Tenshokuhana!" The silver faded and a flower shape formed on the ground in silver, like some damned magic circle.

Byakuya quickly grabbed Renji and flashed outside of it. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's body and dragged it out. Byakuya drew his sword once more and raised it to his chest. "Scatter…" then he realized that one fatal error, Rafe was not really in reality, his eyes were blank and his Sprit Pressure too high to be real. He lowered his sword and flash-stepped into the circle as it glowed brightly in a blood-like color.

He went in front of Rafe and thrust his sword just below the heart, into his Soul Chain and spun to the back, thrusting into his lower back and into the Soul Sleep.

The power instantly faded and Rafe fell onto the ground, he wasn't moving, breathing or thinking.

Rukia stepped over to Byakuya and spoke. "Brother, we should leave here and return to Soul Society."

Ichigo passed out.

Renji opened a portal to Soul Society and reverted back to sealed form then sheath his zanpaktou. All three of the people walked into the light. Rukia looked back with tears in her eyes at her fallen friends then the portal closed.


	19. Chapter 18: Nexus of Souls

Chapter Eighteen: Nexus of Souls…

Ichigo opened his eyes, blinked and screamed at what he saw. Tessai was on top of him.

"Oh, what a good reaction, truly excellent."

"What the hell are you doing under the covers with me?!" Ichigo tried to force Tessai off of him, but to no avail.

"Boss, you wanted me to tell you when he wakes up, well he's awake!"

Ichigo put his legs into Tessai's stomach and pushed him into a wall. Tessai landed upside down with his ass in the air.

Before Ichigo could react, Kisuke walked leisurely in. Ichigo sat up and Tessai instantly went into a kneeling position.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Kisuke greeted teasingly.

"What am I doing here?" Ichigo blinked and tried to get up as he remembered the events of last night. Kisuke pressed his cane against his forehead, forcing him down again.

"Do you even know where Rukia's been taken?"

"I don't care; I'll find her and bring her back!"

"You wouldn't last an hour in Soul Society," Kisuke replied coldly, placing his cane, just outside Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo could feel Kisuke's zanpaktou, wanting to slice his flesh. "You're weak, and anytime a weak person enters the enemy's base, its, in essence, suicide."

Ichigo swallowed in fear.

Kisuke turned to leave. "Do you really want to save Rukia, from the bottom of your heart?"

"Yes!" Ichigo sat up and kneeled behind Kisuke. "If there's a way; tell me!"

Kisuke turned dramatically, his jacket whirling. He held up his index finger. "I will, on one condition."

"Tell me!"

"You will train with me for ten days, to regain your Soul Reaper powers."

"Ten days?!" Ichigo blinked. "I don't have that kind of time! Rukia could be executed any minute! It'll be all my fault!"

"You're wrong, there's usually a waiting period of 30 days, so we've got lots of time," Kisuke smiled cunningly.

In the next room, Rafe had woken up with no bandages and blood soaked covers, no clothes and a pounding headache. He looked down at his chest and there was a steel plate with a chain attached, there was only about ten links to the chain.

He screamed. He picked up the blood soaked cover and ran for his room. In his room, he found some clothing, a maroon shirt and black cargo pants, but no shihakusho. _"I guess this means I'm no longer a Soul Reaper."_

"Good morning, Rafe," Rafe heard Yoruichi's voice from behind him as he quickly put his clothes on.

Rafe turned to her.

She frowned. "You have a lot of blood on your face."

Rafe ran his hand down his face, then he held it out in front of his face and it was dyed crimson. "I see," he replied as he licked his hand, drinking the blood.

"That's just gross, if you need water, I can get you some."

Rafe wiped his hand on the front of his shirt. "No. Thank you Yoruichi… for everything, but I think I want to be alone now. I don't think I should stay here anymore; Kisuke wouldn't like a Hollow under his roof."

He walked towards the door and the wounds that had ailed him the night before took their toll of blood once more and he face-planted. Rafe tried to get up several times, but failed every time, he could never do many push-ups. He pulled himself over to one of the containers of blood he had in his room and used it to get into a seated position.

"Yoruichi, can you get me a tube – and a needle, please?"

"That won't work, Rafe, you'll probably get AID's or something," she clicked her fingers. "That why I came here, there's someone out the front for you."

Rafe's eyes went slightly blank. "Who?"

"I don't know, I think it was that girl that was with you in the forest."

Rafe's eyes went blank and half-closed.

Yoruichi left and the very next person to walk in was the person that was waiting out the front. "Rafe, are you here?"

Rafe could hear her, but could not do anything about it; his body had shut down.

She knelt in front of him. She took one look into his eyes and her eyes welled up. She grabbed him by the shoulders and held him close, his head was on her shoulder, and his blood was falling onto her.

He tried to move his mouth, it moved, but no sound escaped. He kept trying and eventually made a strange sound. She removed him from the embrace and looked dead in his face. His eyes were less blank and more open, but still she thought he was lost. She picked him up, seeing that he might recover and placed him softly on his hammock. She knelt next to the hammock, held his hand and looked in his eyes. "Rafe, say something, show me you still live, tell me that you love me… do _something_."

Rafe didn't even do anything, he couldn't.

She got up and tried to walk away, but he held her hand in a weak grip. He had moved and he was facing her.

"Nat… Nata…" Rafe tried to say.

She looked at him and smiled she returned to her previous position.

"Nata…" he tried again. "Ly…"

She nodded. "Yes, that's me…"

"Hand… on… fore… head…"

"What?"

Rafe closed his eyes.

"No, don't go, I've only just found you again."

"Hand…" Rafe struggled.

"…On forehead, I know…" she finished for him. "Like this?" she placed her free hand on her forehead.

"My… hand…"

"Okay," she replied, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Head… heart…" Rafe struggled still. "Com… plete… circle…"

She looked slightly confused. Then she blinked and grabbed his head and pressed it to her heart.

Immediately, she knew what Rafe wanted. He wanted some small amount of power, her Soul Reaper power.

She lowered her head. "Yes… take as much as you want…"

His head sunk into her chest and he forced himself into her soul. Then he walked out of her back, his shihakusho burned onto him like some hellish silver fire and his zanpaktou faded into his belt. As soon as he left her back, her eyes glazed over as his spiritual pressure returned to normal. He turned and placed his arms around her neck as his body healed. He placed his head next to hers and whispered into her ear. "Thank you; you are without doubt my favorite person." With that, he kissed her longingly on the neck.

He eyes cleared and she turned to him, she was still on her knees. "Now I know why you chose me…"

"You were the only one who could understand, the only one who would accept me for what I was and what I was going to become…"

Her eyes watered and she lowered her head, Rafe leant his head against her.

"So, whose arms were you in all this time?"

"I tried to imagine that I was in yours, but I don't have a good imagination."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, how are you?"

Rafe paused in surprise.

"Was that wrong?"

"No," Rafe replied tenderly, he kissed her again. "I'm fine, now that you're here."

Nataly screamed with happiness in the inside. "What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm," Rafe mused. "How loud are you?"

Rafe looked at his doorway, Kaitetsu was there.

"What's _he _doin here?"

Nataly looked at the doorway, and her smile faded.

"Do you mind if I kill him for what he did to you?"

"Kill?"

"That's what I said."

"I won't hate you."

Rafe let go of her and turned to Kaitetsu. "Let's take this outside."

Rafe, Nataly and Kaitetsu assembled outside the Urahara Shop.

"What are the conditions of this duel?" Kaitetsu asked.

"That winner gets to live and have Nataly for all time," Rafe replied, drawing his zanpaktou.

"But you've only got one arm."

"Nataly," Rafe said to her. "Will you fetch me an arm, please?"

Nataly ran inside and returned with and auto-mail arm, she gave it to Rafe and sat on the deck of the shop. Rafe slipped his arm out of his shihakusho and twisted it, disengaging the auto-mail from the socket. He threw it to the ground. Then he inserted the other arm into the socket with a scream of pain. He slipped his arm back into his shihakusho.

"Nataly," Rafe said. "Please pick up the broken auto-mail."

She walked over and picked it up then she returned to the deck.

"We will begin at the 'dropping of the auto-mail' okay?"

Kaitetsu drew his zanpaktou. Rafe did the same.

"Just so you know, I'll show you no quarter."

"Don't hold back," Kaitetsu warned.

Nataly dropped the auto-mail on the dirt.

Kaitetsu ran at Rafe and thrust his blade at him. Rafe sidestepped and swung his sword at Kaitetsu's waist; Kaitetsu flash-stepped away, back to his original position.

"You definitely aren't messing around, you could've cut me in two then."

Rafe pointed his zanpaktou at Kaitetsu then he roared his defiance. "Find Your Resolve And Raise The Silence!" Rafe's sword changed to shi-kai. "Hibiki."

Kaitetsu looked afraid; he had still not achieved shi-kai. Kaitetsu ran at Rafe once more.

"You still don't get that full-frontal attack isn't going to kill me?"

Kaitetsu roared at Rafe. "I'm going to kill you!"

Rafe lowered his head and released his spirit pressure. "No," he raised his auto-mail to brace his arm. "Pierce the Silence!" Rafe glowed silver and all of his spirit energy spun into the barrel of his gun like some forsaken hellfire.

Kaitetsu's eyes widened, there was no way to dodge, no way to counter, no way to live.

Rafe lifted his head as all of his spirit energy was put into his attack and it shot from his gun with a single silver line, no wider that a pencil and it had a circle spiraling around it all the way to the point when it went in to Kaitetsu's chest and came out the back, straight through his heart.

Kaitetsu stumbled and fell to the ground, with a hole going straight through his chest. He had a totally calm look on his face, like he had wanted to die. Rafe watched as Nataly walked up beside him and Kaitetsu dissolved and his zanpaktou broke down.

"It feels like I've killed two souls," Rafe sounded like he was sad.

[Cue Song: The Oath – Nobuo Uematsu 'Final Fantasy VIII OST']

"In a way, you have…"

Rafe's eyes welled up and he wept, Nataly embraced him but could not slow the tears, they needed to come. He screamed; a despairing sound. He just stood there and cried. He knew that he had killed someone innocent, out of malice, and that in itself was the worst thing to contradict himself, he had done it again, he had innocent blood on his hands again. He couldn't stop weeping and he knew why, he had no purpose once again, he wished he was the wolf without a pack, the bird without a flock; he had deserted himself. He was AWOL from his own heart, and he hated it, this was the first time he had felt this way and he wanted it to be the last.

"Do you believe in Fate?" he asked her. "Are we condemned to redo the same mistakes over and over again like some spiteful circle of life, or is it a straight line that never repeats itself?"

"I believe that the final outcome is already written in the stars and _we _choose what to do leading up to it. But for you, Rafe, for you… I'd definitely Cross The Stars…"

"What does that even mean?"

"Go against Fate."

"Then for you, Nataly, for you, I'd cross it all, just to see you smile, just to see you again."

Rafe looked up at her with timid eyes and she smiled at him.

"I think I know how to cheer you up…"

"How?"

"You asked me before how loud I was…"

Rafe blushed profusely.

"How about we find out first hand?"


	20. Chapter 19: Step Into The Light

Chapter Nineteen: Step into The Light, Lightbringer…

Nataly and Rafe had adjourned to his room and he had spent the last ten minutes figuring out where to put his blood. The hammock was clearly unsuitable for what they were going to do and there wasn't enough room on the floor.

"Why don't we just find another room," Nataly asked from right behind Rafe.

"I don't know…" Rafe appeared to be thinking hard. "Kisuke always has his mini-van out the side of the shop."

"Hell no."

"What about…" Rafe began again. "Since there's only three containers, why don't we just stack 'em?"

"I guess I can stack 'em since you're not tall enough…"

"Yes!" Rafe did a little jig in excitement.

Nataly picked up one of the containers and walked over to the one Rafe was at. As soon as she lifted the container to the proper height, she felt a hand inside her pants, coming from the side. She stopped as the hand found what it was looking for and rubbed her, repeatedly. Then it suddenly changed as she continued, to inserting one finger, and then two, then three, it started to be a tight fit. She moaned and closed the door.

She still had not rescued the other container yet, but it seemed Rafe would not wait. She stopped in the center of the room and Rafe circled around to the front of her and looked her full in the face as he removed his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her uncertainly.

She bent over and kissed him on the lips then she straightened up again. He grabbed her belt and slowly pulled it undone, and then he pulled it out of her pants altogether and it made a satisfying sound of fabric on fabric. Her pants fell down as the belt came away and the top half fell about her, halfway down her bare thighs.

Rafe stepped back with a thoughtful and critical expression; he placed his hand to his chin in thought. "You know, you should wear no pants more often."

"Yeah right."

Rafe stepped forward again and spoke again. "Can you kneel, please? You're making me feel like a kid."

She kneeled and Rafe tackled her onto the floor with an evil laugh, she let out a surprised yelp. Before she could react, she was showered with wet kisses all over her face, she didn't know how to return that, so she did nothing. She felt he shihakusho being opened slowly, but not removed. Rafe stopped kissing her and looked her dead in the face, he had not been on top of her before, but he must admit, he was enjoying it – a lot.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Has this always been one sided for you in the past?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, has anyone considered that you might want something done just for you and not for them as well? Have they considered your needs?"

Nataly took on a thoughtful expression and finally looked annoyed. "No, they didn't."

"Hmm," Rafe mused and kissed her forehead. He then began kissing her a little further down each time and when he got to her lips, when they were connected, he licked her lips, as if showing a passkey for entrance and she opened her mouth letting his tongue in. He explored every bit of her mouth, but also fighting with her tongue for right of way throughout her the ordeal, he had beaten her. He disconnected, gasping for breath. "There's a new sheriff in Nataly's Mouth County." He removed his shihakusho quickly.

She laughed with glee.

"Hey, you're not allowed to laugh," Rafe chided her playfully. "Can you regain your sheriff status in round two?"

She continued to laugh.

"Draw!" Rafe plugged her laughter with his tongue and lips and she fought him all over _his _mouth this time, and she won. She disconnected and Rafe looked somewhat amused.

"I shot the sheriff," she laughed teasingly.

"I think the sheriff's gonna move on south before he loses again," Rafe replied, still amused as he kissed her chin.

He moved to her neck then her heart then he decided to take a detour, to the left. He cupped her breast in his hands; both of them together would've almost been as big as him. He kissed it all round the nipple and then bit it softly, receiving a moan from Nataly as he ran her fingers through his hair. He sucked on it and she moaned again, this time with a sigh. He moved on, going further south to her stomach, the naval, which he totally stuck his tongue in by the way, and finally his original destination.

"No ones ever treated me like this before, it was always 'fuck me, leave me'," Nataly said through a moan as he kissed her repeatedly at her most private spot. "Maybe I should pay you back…"

Rafe stopped. "No charge." He kissed her again and again there until he reached the middle then… can you guess what he did? Of course he stuck his tongue in, what are you, stupid? She moaned every time his tongue came in contact with her sensitive flesh.

"Mmmm, more… don't stop…" she moaned and started moving from pleasure. "Ohm… immma gonna…" she sighed as warm liquid engulfed Rafe's tongue and he back arched as she came, he lapped it up, of course, receiving more moans from her as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

He removed his mouth and slowly climbed up her body once more to her face. "You can call me Deputy Tongue…"

She laughed again. "Not a chance," she sighed with pleasure. "You're the sheriff, and your jurisdiction is… my body, all of it."

Rafe kissed her again. "What now?" he asked.

"Its time for me to show you the meaning of Equivalent Exchange…"

She rolled over; putting her on top and she slowly draped herself all over him. She ran her hand from his face, to his chest, to his stomach, to his groin. Then finally, she ran her hand up and down his member. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. She moved down and licked his member at the top, he moaned quietly again. She then but the whole length in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, she moved up and down. She suddenly stopped and Rafe looked at her with a confused look on his face.

She mounted him and he rolled over, putting him on top again.

"I gonna shoot the sheriff…" he said to her with a teasing expression. "I don't really know what I'm doing, so tell me if I'm doin it wrong…" he began ramming himself into her.

"You got it, deputy…"

He rammed him self into her as fast and hard as he could, receiving a moan each and every time.

"Hey, can you go soft and slow?" she asked him.

Rafe slowed down and softly inserted himself repeatedly.

"It was starting to hurt."

Rafe kissed her nipple. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I might want it like that sometime."

He looked confused but continued nonetheless.

The moaning in pleasure continued. "Ohm, Rafe immma…" she sighed.

Rafe stopped when he couldn't go anymore and lay beside her. He connected their hands and looked into her eyes.

"You know, we should have pet names for each other…"

Rafe blinked. "Why?"

"To show that we're close enough to rename each other."

"How about… 'Beloved'?"

"Medieval, huh?"

"Doth thy pet name please thine ears?"

"Aye…"

They both laughed. Then they kissed.

"I think its time we got dressed again and saw what Ichigo's doin."

Nataly kissed him again and whined pathetically like a sad dog.

"Its getting cold, Nataly."

"Then go to bed."

"Care to join me, I'm kinda tired." Rafe offered.

"I've never slept in a hammock before."

Rafe got up and picked up his shihakusho, donned it and watched Nataly get dressed with drool coming from his mouth.

Ichigo heard the voice of his master give him advice. "Advance! Never stop!" Ichigo stopped running and held his broken zanpaktou at his left hip. Kisuke stopped and poised his Benihime to strike.

"Now shout out my name!" Ichigo's master roared. Ichigo turned and swung his zanpaktou. "Zangetsu!" A blue beam attack came from the broken blade and fired at Kisuke.

Kisuke raised his blood mist shield and it deflected the attack, then the attack dissipated and he lowered his shield. "It's a good thing I used my blood mist shield, without it, I might've lost an arm just now."

Ichigo was kneeled on the ground, leaning on Zangetsu and sleeping.

"Ichigo, you're one frightening kid, do you know that?"

"How is he?" Kisuke heard a voice behind him.

Kisuke turned and saw Rafe with an expression he had never seen before on him. "Wow, Rafe, you look happy – for once."

"Oh, stick a cane in it," Rafe replied.

Kisuke concealed his face with his fan. "Oh, Rafe, don't be like that… you look like you just had sex, the hairs a dead giveaway."

Rafe blinked and frantically tried to fix up his hair.

Kisuke laughed. "I thought so. See, that's why I wear a hat."

Rafe continued to try to fix up his hair. "I thought you had a Gigai in it."

Kisuke fanned his face. "That, too"

Two weeks later.

Rafe was searching for Kisuke and the last place he hadn't looked was the subterranean training ground. He obviously went there.

"Well, look who decided to put his pants on," Kisuke said, right next to the Senkaimon.

Rafe tried to fix his hair, but realized it was fine.

Kisuke laughed.

An anger vein appeared on Rafe's head and he immediately stopped; he drew his sword. "I demand satisfaction, Kisuke."

Kisuke's eyes widened for an instant, not long enough for anyone to notice. "Rafe, do you realize what you just did?"

Kisuke drew his sword with a dead serious expression. "If I win, you go to Soul Society."

Rafe assumed the kendo position. "Done." He heard a laugh inside his head.

"_Switch with me!"_ Rafael roared. _"I'll show him what strong is!"_

"_No," _Rafe replied. _"I know you won't return my soul to me when you're done."_

"_You have a point," _Rafael replied, and then he laughed. _"You cannot stop me."_

Rafe couldn't move, at least at will. His right arm moved upwards, without his zanpaktou and Kisuke pointed his 'kiddy sword' at Rafe.

"Awaken, Benihime."

Rafe was no longer in control, his Hollow had taken over effortlessly, he knew he wasn't that weak, was his Hollow really that strong? The mask had formed halfway now, so easily.

Rafael pointed his sword backwards and dropped his hand dramatically to the hilt, now holding it in both hands; he swung it upwards and roared a command. "Shatter The Silence!" silver spirit energy streaked through the world and created a shatter mark. Rafael thrust his sword into the void and twisted it. The shatter opened and Hueco Mundo was on the other side.

And then Kisuke was there; he slashed Rafael across the face, and appeared once more next to the Senkaimon.

The shatter faded and his Hollow gave Kisuke a death stare.

"Rafe, if you can hear me, its time. Remember what I told you? Defeat your Hollow and gain its power, remember what you fight for, and charge!"

Rafe's inner world

Rafe had heard Kisuke's words and was staring at his Hollow and at his zanpaktou. "Rafe, its time I told you my true name." The next two words were mouthed and Rafe knew.

[Cue song: D.M.C. (Devil May Cry) – Takeshi Hama]

"I thank you for your true name, but now its time for… my Ban-Kai!" he threw his sword into the air from its sheath.

Rafael laughed. "Just because you have ban-kai doesn't mean _I _don't." He threw his sword into the sky also.

A chain shot from the ground behind Rafe and shot towards the sky, the same happened a few seconds later behind his Hollow. The chain became taut and pulled something from the sky. A gravestone-like object with a bar coming from the top landed in front of Rafe and sunk in to the ground, summoning dust from the ground.

Through the dust, Rafael saw a small figure jump on top of the object, grabbed the bar and roared his defiance of Darkness. "Reitenijou Hibiki!" Immediately after, Rafael's ban-kai came from the sky, the dust was replaced by silver fog and emanated from Rafe's side, and it engulfed his Hollows side and his Hollow screamed.

"Now, turn to dust and never bring the Darkness with you again!" Rafe roared at Rafael.

Rafael and his ban-kai dissolved into the sea.

Rafe dismissed his ban-kai before the mist thinned out.

Back at the Urahara shop

Rafe was covered in bandages, but these were the bandages of the fabled Bakudou number 99. The third incantation 'Fatal Seal' was falling towards Rafe, it would surely kill him.

Rafe decided to use his new power. He closed his eyes and his breathing became Hollowed as his mask formed over his face, and his eyes Hollowed. His mask was the typical face of a skull. Rafe screamed and his Hollowed spirit energy dissolved the kidou as he jumped upwards and landed five meters away from Kisuke.

Kisuke examine the mask. "It's just about over…"

Rafe sheathed his sword and laid his hand on the mask.

"No," Kisuke said. "Lets see how long you can hold it."

Rafe lowered his hand and watched Kisuke.

One minute passed.

One minute ten.

One minute twenty.

One minute thirty – the mask shattered.

"Hmm," Kisuke mused. "Very good, for your first time."

"Just open the Senkaimon."

"I guess, you did lose, huh?" Kisuke opened the Senkaimon.

Rafe ran through.


	21. Chapter 20: The Medieval Fair

Chapter Twenty: The Medieval Fair…

"_How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy?" _Ichigo thought. He had Zangetsu horizontal in front of him with the blade of Kenpachi Zaraki pushed against it.

Ichigo blinked and the sword was through Zangetsu and into his chest.

"Didn't I tell you, not to let up on your spiritual pressure?" Kenpachi mocked with his cold eye. He removed his sword from Ichigo and stepped back.

Ichigo looked in horror and shock at Zangetsu as it shattered and blood poured from his chest. _"I need to win! If I don't then everyone that fought with me will be destroyed, too!"_

Kenpachi turned and dragged his sword on the ground, and then he rested it onto his shoulder, the dust from the floor rising like a tail to the blade.

The world was drained of all color and Ichigo thought he was almost dead when Zangetsu walked towards him from behind Kenpachi, Zangetsu's coat, always moving and shifting, engulfed Ichigo and he was sucked in his inner world.

Rafe just got past the gate into the Seireitei and he felt Ichigo's spirit pressure disappear. He began running even harder, he needed to save Ichigo, if he couldn't, no one could.

He flash-stepped, when he realized the toll the Vizard mask had taken on him, he was exhausted, he needed to get somewhere fast and with very little effort then it hit him.

He drew his zanpaktou and jumped. "Find Your Resolve and Raise The Silence!" his fired a single shot and instantly, he was standing atop the building on one the sides, looking down at Ichigo, will a pool of blood around him and Kenpachi walking away. When Kenpachi's foot touched the ground next, Rafe's presence was felt, like a single heartbeat.

Kenpachi knew this soul had reached ban-kai and he turned to look at Rafe. He had a smile on his face. "You there, up there!"

Rafe looked at Kenpachi with a hate-filled expression. "Did you kill Ichigo?"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing!" Ichigo roared from the standing position he had assumed with his repaired Zangetsu on his shoulder.

[Cue song: Indestructible – Disturbed]

Rafe pointed his zanpaktou at Kenpachi and Ichigo stopped him.

"Rafe, this is my fight, go tell Rukia that I'm comin', alright?"

Kenpachi laughed. "You think you're getting out of here alive? What a joke!"

"Unless you can move somewhere instantaneously, you cannot stop me." Rafe fired a shot and instantly disappeared.

"I haven't got much time to waste here," Ichigo apologized. "So if you don't mind, I'm gonna beat you as quickly as possible, then rescue Rukia."

"Hah!" Kenpachi laughed his reply.

Ichigo ran at Kenpachi and thrust Zangetsu into his stomach.

Kenpachi clumsily backed off and slid off of Zangetsu; he transferred his sword to his right hand, with its blade backwards. He raised his left hand to his eye patch and ripped it off. He was instantly engulfed in gold spirit energy and it cut through the sky. It looked like a double helix as it sliced through the clouds. He grabbed his sword and swung it against the building next to him and a white line went straight across it, then it was demolished by Kenpachi's spirit energy. "I'm going to kill you, it's just, that, simple…"

Gangyu Shiba and Hanatarou Yamada had just knocked out the guards at the Repentance Cell and were just about to advance to unlock the door when Rafe appeared before them in a gunshot.

"W-who are you?" Hanatarou asked.

"My name, is not important, what _is _important is getting Rukia out."

"Well, I'm Gangyu Shiba, self-proclaimed Soul Reaper Hater of all time!" Gangyu pointed to himself with his thumb.

Hanatarou looked scared as Rafe tightened his grip on his hilt. "I don't think that was a good thing to say to a Soul Reaper, Gangyu."

"Quiet, Hanatarou, this is important."

Rafe chuckled. "A big dumbass and a little nice guy." He raised his fingers to his forehead in mock-salute. "Rafe Zweigun, at your service."

Hanatarou bowed. "I'm Hanatarou Yamada, a pleasure to meet you," he decided to diffuse the situation before they got into a fight. "It seems we have the same objective."

"To liberate Rukia?"

"Yeah, so don't get in my way, or I'll kill ya!" Gangyu said.

Rafe growled, took a deep breath and turned to the Repentance Cell. He pointed his zanpaktou at it and braced his arm. He glowed silver as he charged his spirit energy.

"No, wait!" Hanatarou yelled. "You could hurt Rukia!"

But it was too late. "Pierce The Silence!"

[Cue song: Comical World – Shirou Sagisu]

The shot fired and it hit the Repentance Cell in the center of the door. When the dust cleared, it had done no damage.

"I take it that was an attack that required a large amount of spirit energy."

Rafe was breathing hard; he was pushing himself to the utter limit.

"That's why it did nothing, the Repentance Cell is made of seki-seki; we need a key."

Gangyu ran up to the door, he ran his hand all over it then pressed his ear against it and tapped it a few times. "Looks like a vault job."

Rafe staggered over with Hanatarou.

Hanatarou reached into his shihakusho and drew out a wooden key. "This should open it."

Rafe looked surprised and Gangyu looked smug. Hanatarou opened the door, and Rukia looked at them in surprise. "Hanatarou!"

[Cut music]

Hanatarou ran at Rukia and grabbed her hand. "Rukia we're here to get you out, come with us."

"Rafe?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo's on his way," Rafe replied.

They all felt powerful spirit energy, but only Rukia and Rafe recognized it. They all looked out; only Rafe had an unafraid expression, he just frowned. He was at his utter limit; he had no chance of beating Byakuya, let alone staving him off. He didn't even know if he could use the Monokuro Tekunikku, yes, he was up Shit Creek without a paddle.

"Rafe, you're the Soul Reaper, you go," Gangyu told the short Soul Reaper.

"No, this is my fault I'll go," Hanatarou disagreed.

"Everyone shut up!" Rafe roared. "I'm going, period."

"But…" Rukia began.

"No, Rukia, you need to live, so I won't let you go, I'm the only disposable one here."

Rukia closed her mouth as Rafe walked out.

Gangyu ran after Rafe and stopped him. "I'm gonna be the hero this time, Soul Reaper."

"Stop calling me 'Soul Reaper', it's _what _I am, not _who _I am."

"Not a chance Soul Reaper," he replied and walked past Rafe.

Rafe watched with an almost amused expression as Gangyu was torn apart, but didn't give up. He questioned himself at this point as Gangyu fell to the ground. He knew Rafe knew he should go out, but what was stopping him, he just stared at Byakuya and Gangyu. He walked out, he wasn't the hero, he was never the hero, no one relied on him, so therefore, anyone who was in Soul Society would be unaffected by his death, he would buy some time.

"Hanatarou, try to get Rukia out, that's our mission, I'll buy you some time."

"But, you can't!"

"Hanatarou!" Rafe roared and Hanatarou stayed his tongue. "Please…" he whispered. "Do it for Rukia."

Rafe walked out to face his enemy, Byakuya Kuchiki, with a smile at Fate's twisted sense of humour.

"Well, if it isn't Rafe Zweigun, I thought I removed your Soul Reaper powers, but, it appears, you're full of surprises. But you shouldn't worry about that, this is your final resting place."

Rafe drew his zanpaktou and pointed it at Byakuya.

Byakuya raised his zanpaktou to his face and spoke to release. "Scatter…"

"No!" Rafe heard a girl scream from atop the building opposite the Repentance Cell.

Both Byakuya and Rafe looked up. There was a Soul Reaper with long black hair present on the tower, the hair blowing intricately in the wind. The Soul Reaper flashed to between Rafe and Byakuya. "I won't let you hurt Rafe, to me, he's the only thing worth anything in this world and all others, he's the light in my eyes and the love in my heart, I _will not _let him die!"

"Nataly…" Rafe began.

"Shut up, Rafe just shut up. This time, I'll protect you."

Rafe sheathed his zanpaktou and stepped back.

Hanatarou and Rukia joined him just outside the Repentance Cell. "Who is that?"

"That, Hanatarou, is the woman I love, so just watch coz that's what she said."

"But it's insane, taking on a Captain and living!" Rukia yelled.

"I wouldn't count her out just yet, shes slightly weaker than me, but I'm extremely weakened at the moment, so she could easily kill me."

"And yet, you still went after my brother!"

Rafe turned around and placed his finger on her lips for silence. Rukia stopped talking.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked in his ever-present monotone.

"Me? I'm the one who will save Rafe Zweigun; Nataly Zweigun."

"Are you two…?" Hanatarou trailed off.

"No. We aren't married; I just stole her last name."

"That's stupid, didn't you have one?"

"I didn't remember it, so I took hers."

Nataly looked Byakuya right in his cold dark eyes as he raised his zanpaktou to his face once more. "Scatter…"

Nataly held her zanpaktou out in front of her in a knightly salute and called her Light. "Shine From Within The Eternal Darkness!" Nataly's sword melted into a large dark steel shield with an indentation in the center, the indentation had a warping ripple going through it. "Kishihogosha…"

"Senbonzakura…"

[Cue song: Dearly Beloved -Reprise- - Kaoru Wada]

As the pink petal that were blades rose up like a dragon and ploughed into the shield, after a few seconds, there were no petals.

Nataly snickered and smirked at Byakuya. "Let The Clash of Lances Resonate Through The Relinquished Castle…" the pink flower petals returned, emanating from the hole on the shield.

Byakuya could do nothing as he was consumed by his own shi-kai. But when the petals passed by, Byakuya was unharmed. He pointed at Nataly. "Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou."

And then as Byakuya finished the spell, three bars of light came out of nowhere and impaled Nataly, driving her to her knees, she dropped her shield as the next three hit her and completed the spell, totally disarming her.

Byakuya raised his zanpaktou to direct the Senbonzakura when a pale white hand stopped him and his sword just sealed. The man who had stopped Byakuya was none other than Jushirou Ukitake; Captain of Squad Thirteen.

Rafe ran over to Nataly and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Rafe, I couldn't do it…"

"Don't be sorry, I couldn't beat him before, either."

Byakuya raised his free hand to point at Rafe. "Hadou 4…"

"No, Byakuya," Ukitake spoke peacefully, forcing Byakuya's hand down.

Then a spiritual pressure equal to captain rank could be felt over Rafe's and Byakuya's. Only Rukia, Rafe and Byakuya recognized it; it was Ichigo.

"What spiritual pressure is this? Clearly it's at the level of a captain, but I don't recognize it."

A shadow flew up into the sky and Rukia looked after it. "Could it be?"

Ichigo landed in front of Rafe and Nataly, the wing he used to fly folding. He walked over to Hanatarou. "I'm sorry this was so rough, Hanatarou, if had known, I wouldn't have sent you on ahead."

"It's okay."

Ichigo faced Byakuya and grabbed his zanpaktou. "Rukia, I've come to get you outta here."

Rukia looked annoyed and an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "You idiot! No matter how many times I've told you, you don't listen. You can't defeat my brother!"

"You told me that already, but the truth is; I've become a lot stronger since the last time we met."

Rafe dragged Nataly, pulling out the bars of light, over to Hanatarou, Rukia and Ichigo.

"Rafe, you're all beat up, I thought you were stronger than that."

Rafe said nothing, he was too weak, and he just held Nataly's hand with all his strength, letting her know he was still alive.

Ichigo walked took a few steps closer to Byakuya and drew his zanpaktou.

Rafe and the rest of the crowd just watched as Ichigo fought on even footing with a captain, just to protect them all, this was his purpose, no matter how wounded or hurt he would get; he would always fight to protect and he would never fail.

"So, before you get too full of yourself, boy, let me show the difference between us…" Byakuya held his sword ahead of him, blade downward.

Then a bandage wrapped itself around the blade and Yoruichi was there, just in time to save Ichigo's life.

At that point, Rafe passed out.


	22. Chapter 21: Tensa Zangetsu

Chapter Twenty-One: Tensa Zangetsu!

Three days later.

Rafe had been briefed on what he had to do, by Yoruichi, he had to go to the Central 46 and find out why they kept moving up the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. Nataly was with him and he had recovered all of his strength. Ichigo and Renji had been training like crazy to get ban-kai where Rafe barely tried and achieved it, but he had something more; he was a Vizard.

Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya of Squad Ten and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten noticed the two Soul Reapers on their tail.

"Rangiku, lets stop, they might know what's going on."

"But captain, what if they're ryoka?"

"I don't believe the ryoka are our true enemies, I don't think they're responsible for Captain Aizen's death."

They stopped and waited for the two Soul Reapers to catch up. One was shorter that Toshirou himself and the other was shorter than Rangiku, but with breast comparable to hers. The shorter one had a blood-red sash hanging down the left side of his waist and the sword on the right said that he was left-handed. The other Soul Reaper however was almost totally nondescript, except for her eyes. Both of their eyes were strange, Toshirou wondered if they were Hollow.

When they stopped in front the captain and lieutenant, Hitsugaya spoke. "Stop right there, explain yourselves immediately."

"What's there to explain?" Nataly retorted.

"Let me handle this Nataly, I don't have a temper like you."

"Okay…"

"Uh, Squad Ten right?" Rafe asked.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right, who're you?"

"I'm Rafe and this is Nataly."

"Why are you following us?"

"We're trying to get to Central 46; I assume it's this way."

"That's, right. What business do you have there?"

"I need to find out why they moved up the execution."

"Are you ryoka?" Rangiku asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to answer that question; I've been here before, a number of years ago."

"Can you tell me one thing that happened while you were here?"

"The former Captain of Squad Eleven was defeated and killed in a single blow by Kenpachi Zaraki."

Hitsugaya eyed Rafe critically. "I think I recognize you…"

Rafe gave Hitsugaya a cold stare. "Oh?"

"You were that student that Byakuya Kuchiki killed, and the one the helped the Soul Reaper from Squad Thirteen fight off the Grand Fisher."

"So I am… what of it?" Rafe tried to sound civil.

Hitsugaya grabbed his sword. "My duty is to bring you in, will you come peacefully?"

"I think, considering the current state of affairs in the Seireitei that your authority means nothing and we should be allies for the time being." Rafe extended his hand in a gesture of trust.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, I guess," Rafe replied solemnly. "I need you to have faith in me, I am your ally, and I will not stab you in the back, I… _we _will even give you our zanpaktou's in a gesture of faith."

Rafe removed his zanpaktou from his belt and held it out in front of him.

"No," Toshirou said, looking lost in thought. "Can you fight?"

"I'm not a student anymore."

"Are you smart?"

"I can be."

"Captain," Rangiku protested. "Surely you can't be considering taking them with us?"

"What choice do we have?" Hitsugaya still looked lost in thought. "What exactly are you after?"

Rafe replaced his sword in its rightful place at his side. "I want… peace, if only in some small measure."

Toshirou Hitsugaya was slightly taken aback by this. "You don't seem to be a very violent person, Rafe; do you wish to do battle?"

"I don't think so; I might need my strength later. Last time I fought I was completely exhausted, so I don't want to fight like that again; surely you know what that's like."

"I do," Toshirou replied. "Very well, we will form an alliance, any questions?"

Nataly whispered in Rafe's ear. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Ichigo picked himself up from the ground from being grounded by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and looked at Byakuya with a self-satisfied expression.

"I guess I could never beat a ban-kai while only using my shi-kai."

[Cue song: I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin]

"That arrogant mouth of yours," Byakuya began. "You speak as if you have already reached ban-kai level."

"Yeah… you catch on pretty quickly, Byakuya Kuchiki! But whether you believe me or not; I'm not gonna say it again, you believe once you see it!" Ichigo held his zanpaktou behind him and took a grounded stance. He glowed a bluish-white as he charged his spiritual pressure.

When Ichigo's spiritual pressure reached the required level for ban-kai, he stopped glowing and a shockwave of spiritual pressure emanated from him. Byakuya widened his eyes at Ichigo's next word.

Ichigo thrust his zanpaktou in front of him and the cloth hanging from the hilt wrapped around his right arm, he raised his left arm to brace his right arm. "Ban-kai!"

Ichigo's zanpaktou glowed and was pure spirit energy; a beam of pure power shot from his zanpaktou and Byakuya was just in time to call his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to protect him.

When the transformation to ban-kai was finally over, Ichigo was standing side-on with a night-black dai-katana in his hand. "Tensa Zangetsu…"

Rafe walked behind Toshirou and Rangiku and sensed Ichigo and Byakuya's spiritual pressure disappear. Ichigo's was Hollowed not too long ago and he knew that Ichigo was a Vizard.

"The door is locked from the inside," Toshirou looked amazed.

Swords came from the sides and crossed over on many occasions, completely stopping outside intervention.

"They've activated the emergency defense lock, it gets stranger every minute."

Rafe almost chuckled as Toshirou drew his zanpaktou and totally destroyed the defense lock and some of the door in a single strike. "Nice work, Captain."

Toshirou ignored him.

They all ran in and when they arrived at the actual room where the 40 sages and 6 judges were assembled, Rafe chuckled. "It looks like you'll be needed some new rulers."

An anger vein appeared on Hitsugaya's head and he spoke with and annoyed voice. "True."

The entire ruling of the Central 46 was dead; the blood was already dried and blackened so it didn't happen recently.

"This blood…" Rafe began. "It's old."

Hitsugaya saw a movement to his left and Izuru Kira stepped from the shadows. Toshirou and Rangiku took off after Izuru and ordered Rafe and Nataly to stay behind. A few minutes later, Momo Hinamori showed up. Rafe and Nataly took solace in the shadows when Gin Ichimaru showed up, his smile blood chilling in the darkness.

Rafe and Nataly arrived just in time for Momo to be stabbed by and unknown Captain with the number five on the back.

[Cue song: Stream of Consciousness – Koutarou Nakagawa]

"Well, Rafe and Nataly Zweigun, your appearance was a wild card indeed." The unknown captain told them.

"Who are you?" Nataly demanded.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, Sousuke Aizen, the Captain of Squad Five," Aizen introduced himself.

"Where did Momo go?" Rafe asked, fearing the worst.

Aizen looked at Gin.

"An unexpected question?" Rafe asked smugly. "Well, I've got an unexpected move for you!" He threw his sword into the air.

"No," Aizen said. "You will not use ban-kai."

"Aizen!" Toshirou ran in.

Rafe's sword returned to his hand.

Aizen looked at Gin once more. "He's arrived sooner than expected."

"Sorry, Captain Aizen, I guess Izuru couldn't handle him."

Toshirou looked around. "Tell me where Momo is!" he noticed something behind captain Aizen and flash-stepped behind him. Momo was lying on the floor with a sword wound going through her chest. His eyes welled up and he blinked back tears. He turned a hate-filled expression on Rafe. "You did this!"

Gin looked stunned.

"What?" Nataly retorted.

"No!" Rafe roared.

Hitsugaya flash stepped to five metres in front of Rafe, making the sleeping quarters of the Central 46 a battleground. "I don't care that Aizen's still alive, you killed Momo! Now pay!" he held his zanpaktou over his head. "Ban-kai!"

The fabled child prodigy's ban-kai spread upon him, ice formed wings, a tail, and an ice dragon down his right arm; he pointed his sword at the roof. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Rafe wasn't really afraid; for Nataly was with him they could probably easily defeat all three captains should they choose to fight. But he didn't want to fight Toshirou Htsugaya; he had hoped that he wouldn't have to fight any captains.

Aizen had a light smile playing in his lips. "Well, this is interesting."

Rafe drew his zanpaktou but Toshirou was already in front of him, his sword, plunging throung the world to find his flesh. The next this Rafe felt was cold, as he was frozen solid. Nataly ripped her zanpaktou from its sheath and pointed it at Rafe.

"Narakukasai," Nataly commanded and a hellish fire erupted from her blade, instantly melting the ice.

"So, you fight with him?" Toshirou noted. "Then you'll pay too!"

"No," was all Nataly said before she held her sword over her heart in salute. "Ban-kai." The sword went red-hot and melted into a 6-foot lance, but this was not ordinary lance, this was a drill lance. "Shainingu Kishimori." She held it in two hands and thrust it at Hitusgaya, who easily blocked it.

But as soon as Nataly's zanpaktou made contact, she grinned maliciously and it spun, drilling into Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

"Its over, Toshirou Hitsugaya."

"It's not over until I avenge Momo!"

Rafe looked at Aizen. "Sousuke Aizen," he said with an annoyed tone.

Aizen looked at him.

"Your zanpaktou is very curious; you're using it to control Toshirou, aren't you?"

If Aizen was surprised, he didn't show it. "I don't know what you mean, Rafe."

"Don't play dumb with me! _You're_ the one that killed Momo!" Rafe pointed his zanpaktou at Aizen then ran at him. He lashed out, only to have his zanpaktou blocked by Aizen's pinky finger. "Find Your Resolve And Raise The Silence!" A gunshot sounded.

Rafe instantly disappeared. Aizen still didn't look surprised. "That teleport ability of yours is remarkable, but it's faster than you are, that means if you are unable to control it, you could end up anywhere. However, you may find that you're faster than flash step but you can only go where the sound carries."

Rafe looked surprised; Aizen had deconstructed his ability with little effort and told him its weaknesses. "So, I take it you're going to leave Soul Society?"

"I never thought of it that way. But I am leaving it so that, I alone, may stand at the top."

"Aizen, you killed Momo!" Hitsugaya roared. He rushed at him and thrust his zanpaktou into his chest, Aizen didn't flinch or even move, and then he was instantly frozen solid.

But Aizen faded away and was behind Hitsugaya, blood dripping from his sword, just coming from a blow to a vital area. Hitsugaya's ban-kai dissolved and he fell, with blank eyes onto the ground.

At that point, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu ran in. Rafe was enraged, he gave Aizen a death stare, and without his gaze wavering, he threw his sword into the air. "Ban-kai!"

Gin stepped forward. "Its time, Captain Aizen."

"One more thing, petty Soul Reapers," Aizen said. He held a perfect copy of himself out in front of him. "Let me clarify, Captain Unohana. Firstly, what you see here is not a corpse doll."

Unohana's eyes widened.

"Secondly, watch, as I release my zanpaktou," Aizen said mischievously. "Shatter, Kyokasuigetsu." The perfect copy of Aizen shattered and revealed Aizen's zanpaktou.

Gin threw his arm out and a white bandage came out of it, the bandage encircled them and when it completely engulfed them, they faded away.

"God help Soul Society," Rafe and Nataly said on unison.

Then a slice went across Rafe's stomach and he fell to the ground, his viscera, and blood filling the floor about him.

**Authors Note: This is the end of part one [unknown amount of parts]. Part two promises to be even better with a new adversary: Beyond an Arrancar... Updates will occur most likely at irregular intervals, like the last ten lol. I'll try to aim for one a week.


	23. Chapter 22: Beyond an Arrancar

*Author's Note: this marks part two of Light up the Darkness. (Yay!) The main Antagonist comes in here, so, without further ado, and no more gilding the lily, witness his birth! Mwahahahahahah!!!! 0_o this part is called Operation Infiltration up until Chapter Twenty-Eight.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Beyond an Arrancar…

Almost Two Weeks Later.

Las Noches.

Aizen had finished using the Hogyoku on a Vasto Lordes and it stood, pale skin, light green eyes, short spiky brown hair, and a standard white Shihakusho, complete with zanpaktou; _that_ was purple sheathed, hilt-cloth the same, the hilt being gold. The first thing it said as it looked at Ulquiorra was: "Brother…" The Hogyoku cracked.

Grimmjow laughed.

Ulquiorra turned to him with his trademark indecipherable expression. "Grimmjow, what is funny?"

"He said he was _your_ brother!" Grimmjow laughed again.

Ulquiorra looked the same. "I heard him. I don't even know his name yet."

"Arrancar, what is your name?" Aizen asked him.

The Vasto Lordes's evil laugh ensued. "Adrian…"

"I see, very well," Aizen replied in his usual voice. "You will be put under Grimmjow for his minor indiscretion towards Ulquiorra just now."

Grimmjow immediately stopped laughing. "What?!"

Ulquiorra could feel a tingling on his lips and a taste in his mouth, the taste of victory.

"No!" Grimmjow retorted. "He's Ulquiorra's brother, let _him_ do it."

"There will be no denial once I have passed judgment. I alone stand at the top, my word… is law."

An anger vein appeared on Grimmjow's head; he crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen."

Aizen smiled

"You're soft!" Grimmjow roared at Ulquiorra, pointing at him. "You can't fight me with your fists so you have to suck up Aizen's ass every time he bails you out!"

"You're just trash, Grimmjow Jaquesjack."

[Cue song: Kung Fu Fighting – Carl Douglas (I think)]

Grimmjow leaped at Ulquiorra, pulling his arm back in the process, he swung at Ulquiorra's neck, and Ulquiorra grabbed the fist with his hand. With no expression or effort whatsoever, Ulquiorra twisted the arm and used a judo-like move to flip Grimmjow onto the floor.

Grimmjow quickly rearranged his body and landed on his feet like a cat then pushed on the floor and sprung upwards, catching Ulquiorra in the chin with an uppercut. Ulquiorra reacted instantly with a backhand, catching Grimmjow in the side of the head, and putting him into a wall.

Ulquiorra walked out. The rest of the Espada followed – except for Grimmjow.

Gin and Tousen filed out after the Espada and Aizen stopped before he left. "You are not allowed to kill Adrian."

"...Fine," Grimmjow spat on the floor and stormed out of the hall.

Grimmjow and Adrian had gone to a room that was plain and large, perfect for training. "There are a few things you need to know about being my Bitch, Adrian. First, don't take any shit from Ulquiorra or anyone else. Second, kill without mercy. Third, never retreat, you fight to the death."

"Ulquiorra seemed to be taking it easily on you. He didn't even seem to have an angry expression." Adrian had a teasing tone to his voice.

"That's just Ulquiorra, he never shows any emotion and he rarely ever fights, he's a prick." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. "Let's Train."

Adrian was kicked and punched in the head, stomach, chest, shoulders, and everywhere else you could imagine, but he was learning, he could dodge occasionally and block, but he still got his ass handed to him every time.

On one such occasion, Adrian dodged with a dance pose and spoke mockingly. "I'm as graceful as a gazelle!"

To which Grimmjow replied with a sonido behind him and a kick in the back of the head. "You're as slow as one!" The kick sent Adrian through a wall.

"Grimmjow, report on Adrian's progress," Aizen commanded from behind his desk in his study.

"He's weak as shit and hasn't learned anything in the past week," Grimmjow replied, staring at Aizen in disgust.

"That's different to what Ulquiorra said," Aizen remarked. "He said Adrian doesn't know his full potential yet and in another week, he could match and beat you with very little effort."

"Ulquiorra wouldn't know; he's soft."

"Ulquiorra has taken a keen interest in Adrian, since he called him 'brother', he doesn't know why, but he's been watching him."

Grimmjow walked out.

Aizen sat at his computer. He had just put the Hogyoku back in the box on the floor and was using the program:

.\\Hack.

The program was a DOS program – text only, unless what it was accessing had something more. What displayed on the screen now was:

.\\Hack:

Gin Hack, Archive: _

Aizen typed in "Soul Society R&D"

It now showed:

.\\Hack\Gin Hack\ Soul Society archive:

Access: _

Aizen typed: "Hogyoku"

It now showed:

.\\Hack\Gin Hack\ Soul Society archive\Access: Hogyoku

All the information regarding Hogyoku was displayed.

"Hmm, restricted access…" Aizen trailed off. "I think its time to test Adrian."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said in his usual tone to Grimmjow.

"Whaddya want Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow retorted.

"Lord Aizen has ordered me to tell you he wants to see Adrian."

"What the hell for?"

"He didn't say."

Aizen looked up as Adrian walked in. "Ah, Adrian…"

"Yes, Lord Aizen?" he asked with his perpetual gentle smile.

"I have a mission for you."

"I hope its more fun than fighting Grimmjow – his fighting style's way too aggressive."

"I need you to go to Soul Society on a reconnaissance mission – for Kisuke's notes."

"Okay… wait what do they look like?"

"They should be on a computer at the R&D department of Squad Twelve."

"How do I get them?"

"You must access the computer and steal them. But Adrian, you cannot kill anyone, you have to get into Squad Twelve and earn their trust so that you can get into the computer and get out without being caught."

"I'll do what I can, Lord Aizen."

Aizen threaded his fingers in front of him and rested them on the desk. "Yes, see that you do, Adrian."


	24. Chapter 23: The Squad 11 Fight Arena

Chapter Twenty-Three: Squad 11 Fight Arena Challenge!

"Rafe…" Kisuke began. "I need a favour of you."

"Oaky then, what is it?"

"I need you to go to Soul Society and speak to Mayuri, join his squad and find my notes on the Hogyoku."

Rafe did his mock salute and ran off.

Rafe ran through the streets of Seireitei and found the Squad Twelve barracks. Nataly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms about him picking him up so she could see his face. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Soul Society?"

Rafe said nothing but looked regretful.

"You _do_ know that I'm in Squad Twelve, right?" Nataly winked at him. "I'm the Third Seat."

Rafe looked surprised. "Now who didn't tell who something?"

"You didn't ask."

"Touché," Rafe replied and kissed her on the lips, making her drop him.

He ran into the barracks and found Mayuri with Nataly after searching for him for over half an hour.

"Ah, Rafe," Mayuri spoke in a teasing tone with his disturbing painted and masked face.

"Mayuri, can I join your squad?"

"I've already spoken to Third Seat Zweigun here and you'll be my Fifth Seat."

"Who's number four?"

"Fourth Seat Adrian Shine."

Rafe seemed to shudder at his words for and unknown reason. "Where can I meet him?"

"He should be in research lab number five, dissecting a parasitic Hollow."

Rafe walked cautiously into the research lab and looked at Adrian in the white lab coats of the scientist those of Squad Twelve wore while operating.

Adrian looked up with instantaneous reflexes. "Hey everyone, it's the new guy." Adrian said with a grin.

"I'm Fifth Seat Zweigun."

"I'm Fourth Seat Shine." Adrian paused. "Are you related to the third seat?" Adrian pointed at the figure behind Rafe.

Nataly walked up behind Rafe and kissed him.

Adrian chuckled with a gentle smile.

Nataly removed her lips from Rafe and looked Adrian. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Nataly," Rafe began. "There's something I wanted to check out."

"What's that?" she asked, bending over in front of him, revealing her large cleavage, making Rafe drool.

Rafe shook his head to try to clear it and Nataly chuckled evilly. "The Squad Eleven Fight Arena Challenge."

"That's right! Ikkaku's Squad Eleven Fight Arena Challenge registration here!" Ikkaku yelled from the front of the Squad 11 barracks and there was a small crowd.

Rafe and Nataly walked right up to him and Ikkaku recognised Rafe. "If it isn't the thirteen year-old."

"Ikkaku, I am here to compete," Rafe saluted mockingly.

"Oh really, well these aren't double battle so your sex slave will have to be in the crowd."

Nataly slapped him. "I'm no slave!"

Ikkaku looked stunned. "Sorry, but isn't that what all women are?"

Rafe pushed Nataly back.

"Make him pay, Rafe, make him pay."

Rafe stood in the centre of the arena that looked a lot like the arena from the World Games in Dragonball Z.

The grandstands were full of Soul Reapers, both Squad 4 and Squad Eleven next to each other, all Soul Reapers loved to see who's the strongest.

Yachiru was the announcer, unfortunately. "Okay, Shortie! The rules are, you can't kill the bad guy on purpose but it's okay if you didn't mean it. All abilities of your sword are allowed and you'll need them against Kenny if you survive that long!"

Rafe looked around and saw a small balcony with Yachiru standing on the rail and Kenpachi just stood up behind her. "No more talking, now fight!" Kenpachi roared.

"But Kenny, his opponent isn't ready yet."

"If he's not out in five minutes, he's gonna have to fight me."

Rafe looked at the door that his opponent would come from and saw a very stocky and tall man with the Seki-Hammer on his back, this was Kaze Okusaki and Rafe didn't want to fight him again.

Kaze stood opposite Rafe.

Yachiru giggled in the microphone. "I guess we'll have to wait a little longer to see Kenny fight tonight. First up, we have Poshy vs. Shorty!"

"Give us and interesting fight!" Kenpachi roared and the bell sounded.

Kaze roared and charged at Rafe. Rafe drew his sword as Kaze drew the seki-hammer. Kaze lifted the seki-hammer over his head and brought it crashing down where Rafe was, but Rafe had moved to the left. The seki-hammer crashed into the ground and Rafe ran up to Kaze and swung his sword at his arm, but Kaze danced away, removing the seki-hammer from the ground.

"Don't think this is over just because you're faster than me."

Rafe looked unfazed. "You'll see how much faster I can be if you piss me off."

"You've got a big mouth for someone so sm…" Kaze was cut off and Rafe appeared behind him.

Rafe spun his word dramatically and slid it into his sheath. Kaze's stomach opened up and blood flowed. "Don't _ever_ try to mock an opponent stronger than you."

The bell sounded. It was over.

Hanatarou ran from the grandstand and several Squad 4 members followed, they dragged Kaze off to Squad 4.

Rafe looked up at Yachiru and Kenpachi up stood behind her. "It's not your turn yet, Kenny; you'll have to wait until he beats Baldie."

"I wanna fight him now!"

"And now for his second match…" Yachiru giggled. "The new guys of Squad 12 will face off!"

A squad member ran up to Yachiru and raised the microphone to her lips. "Aww looks like the Fourth Seat of Squad 12 isn't showing. Let's move on to the semi-final! Our very own Baldie, Third Seat of Squad 11!"

Ikkaku jumped out of the crowd and landed opposite Rafe and the crowd roared and cheered. "It's been a while, kid."

Rafe looked at Ikkaku and saw that he was ready for combat as always as he removed his sword from its sheath. His left hand was forward with his sword in it and his right hand was behind him with his sheath. "I never got to fight you before; this should make for a whole new level of combat."

"We'll see, Ikkaku," Rafe replied, removing his sword from its sheath once more.

The bell sounded, it was starting.

Rafe and Ikkaku disappeared and there were several clashes of steel on steel/sheath. They both reappeared and they were close enough to impale each other.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Ikkaku said.

Rafe gave him a blank look. "I really do hate compliments, Ikkaku." He roared his defiance. "Find Your Resolve and Raise the Silence! ...Hibiki."

A gunshot sounded and Rafe was on the other side of Ikkaku, I slice went down Ikkaku's left shoulder.

Rafe spun, quickly, to attack again, but Ikkaku had planned on it, his sheath met the blow head on and Rafe's sword stuck into it.

"This is it, kid, you lose," Ikkaku thrust his blade at Rafe's heart.

Rafe's eyes widened and his left hand left his sword against his will and grabbed Ikkaku's blade. Ikkaku looked surprised and looked at Rafe's face. There was a maniacal grin.

"So, you're Ikkaku Madarame?" Rafe's voice was Hollowed.

Ikkaku jumped back, his sword creating sparks with Rafe's auto-mail. He plugged the end of his sword into his sheath. "Extend, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku's sword changed into a naginata, and Ikkaku held it like a spear, extended in front of him.

"I was wondering how much it would take to make you release."

Ikkaku jumped and struck overhead at Rafe, Rafe jumped back and as soon as Ikkaku landed he thrust the blunt end of Houzukimaru into Rafe's face, catching him in the nose.

Rafe stumbled back, clutching at his nose his eyes were watering, and blood was coming from under his hand. "You bastard! That hurt!"

A Hollow mask began to form on his face and immediately he thrust the blunt end of his sword into it. "Leave me alone!"

"What the hell's goin on with this kid?" Ikkaku asked of nobody in particular.

Rafe faced Ikkaku again. "That was nothing, just an annoyance." He licked the blood coming from his nose then gave Ikkaku a toothy grin.

Ikkaku looked taken aback by this boy. "Tell me, what do you think of that woman you were with?"

Rafe looked surprised. "We're together… I think…"

"What, you're not sure?"

Rafe clamped his teeth together, flash-stepped behind him, and lashed out. Ikkaku hit the ground ungracefully.

"Don't you _dare _mock me!"

Ikkaku jumped to his feet. "I don't think this fight is gonna get any more interesting. I may as well pack it in."

And Rafe was pissed.

Ikkaku looked at him with a mocking smile.

Rafe's face completely covered in anger veins that pulsed.

Ikkaku laughed, and then he turned around and disappeared.

Yachiru looked almost sad. "Aww looks like Ikkaku can't cut it…"

Kenpachi stood behind her, his face hidden in shadow by the setting sun. Then suddenly he was in front of Rafe, a malicious and bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Now it's my turn, try not to die too quickly."

Rafe jumped back with an expression of fear. He gripped his sword harder.

Kenpachi drew his sword and swung it downwards with one hand as usual. Rafe raised his to block but as soon as it collided with Rafe's blade, Rafe was forced onto his knees and the ground around him cracked. He looked up at Kenpachi; the grin had been replaced with a frown.

"This is gonna be no fun at all…"

"Really?"

"That's what I said. Besides, you're only just taller than Yachiru."

An anger vein appeared once more on Rafe's head. His eyebrow twitched. "You're starting to piss me off…"

Kenpachi raised his sword for another strike and Rafe rolled to the left as it collided with the ground.

Kenpachi turned and was only not surprised at all.

"Hadou four: Byakurai!"

It did nothing as it hit Kenpachi in the chest.

"What was that?" Kenpachi asked seriously. "Was that meant to be Kidou? It felt like a bee-sting."

Rafe was surprised as Kenpachi swung his sword downwards again. He raised his sword again and Kenpachi's blade sliced right through his and into his shoulder.

Rafe looked up at Kenpachi and saw no warmth in the expression at all. He quickly grabbed Kenpachi's blade with his auto-mail and lifted it out of his shoulder. It was surprisingly easy. He then rolled backwards and threw his sword into the air.

"Ban-kai!"

Kenpachi's frown turned upside down. "A ban-kai? This should be interesting!"

The chain formed out of the ground behind Rafe and shot into the sky then went taut. "And also…" Rafe raised his hand to his face and jerked it downwards quickly, and his Hollow mask formed instantly as the battleground filled with fog from his ban-kai. It was totally obscure to everyone but Rafe; he was the only one who could see perfectly.

Rafe drew his ban-kai from the ground and floated on air, Kenpachi could see his silhouette. Kenpachi wondered how someone so small could have such power. A sword cleaved through the air a hairs width away from Rafe and he flinched.

"Kenpachi Zaraki," Rafe's voice rang out from under the mask. "It's time for you to lose…"

Kenpachi began laughing.

Rafe raised his ban-kai. "You'll have nothing to laugh about after this!"

Kenpachi continued laughing as the huge object embedded itself into the ground in front of him, the fog obscuring its true form. The spectators and crowd saw Rafe stand on air above the fog with a chain wrapped around his right arm, leading back into the fog.

"Surrender and you will live!"

Kenpachi's laughing stopped and his spiritual pressure ensued.

Rafe grabbed the chain in both hands. "Soon enough you'll fade to dust and follow the wind… Tenshokuhana."

The chain glowed a silver colour of Rafe's spiritual pressure and a jagged sword went through his chest. His Hollow mask shattered and his ban-kai faded away.

Rafe fell to the ground, the fog clearing to reveal a razed area with no reishi or anything else, just dirt.

Kenpachi flicked his sword, ridding it of the blood with a disappointed expression. "That's it, huh?"

Rafe bounced only once as he hit the ground, blood leaking from his mouth, eyes, nose, shoulder, and chest.

He awoke in Squad Four with Nataly asleep on the bed beside him. "You know, Rafe Zweigun," Retsu Unohana said from the other side of him. "You lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you survived."

Rafe turned to her. "I guess I should thank you…"

Unohana raised her hand. "Not necessary. Just don't fight Kenpachi again and you'll be fine."

Rafe closed his eyes. "I lost because I was arrogant…"

"That's true…" Rafe looked down at the foot of his bed.

"Adrian…"

"I can't have my subordinate dying on me, can I?"

Rafe said nothing, he felt weak.

"I saved your girlfriend you know; she was about to attack Kenpachi; be happy I stopped her."

Rafe still didn't react. However, he did ask a question. "What time is it?"

"Late."

Rafe nuzzled Nataly, rousing her.

Nataly looked sleepily at Rafe. "What is it?"

"I'm okay…"

"Then go back to sleep," she replied sleepily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her, bringing her crashing back to reality.

She opened her eyes again and looked wide-awake. "I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"I was going to fight Kenpachi myself."

"Yeah… don't do that."

Adrian cleared his throat. "I think you need to rest, Rafe."

Rafe didn't reply, Unohana stood and left, Adrian stood by the door.

Nataly got on top of Rafe. "I know what you need…" she kissed him longingly in the lips. "I need it too…"

Adrian quickly left and closed the door.

"I can't move properly, Nataly."

"So take some of my energy, that's what you did the other two times."

"They were life and death situations."

"So is this… I'm gonna die if we don't do it…"

"I'm afraid if take your energy too much, you'll become like me."

"With an inner Hollow?"

"Exactly."

"I've had one since you took some of my Soul Reaper powers."

Rafe looked ashamed. "I'm sorry…"

"That isn't gonna cut it. You infected me," she pulled down the sheets.

"Let me see it."

"See what?"

"Your Hollow mask."

She held her hand out to the side and a mask formed into it. It was the typical face of a Hollow, but it had no bottom jaw and it had two vertical lines on the forehead, they were painted red like the lines on the forehead. It had six strips of stark white cloth with blood-red bells attached to the end of each strip with sharp barbs. She held it up to her face.

"Scary, huh?"

Rafe formed his in his hand and placed it on his face also. "It makes you look mean."

"It makes _you _look exactly the way you are on the inside: unimaginable nightmares."

Rafe dissolved his and removed Nataly's from her face. "You look much better without it."

Hers dissolved as well. Then she began grinding him. "Can you move yet?"

"I'm still a little slow… but for some reason… I'm still okay down there."

"Or maybe I'm just too much of a turn-on for you."

"That too. I really need to get taller."

She looked unworried.

Rafe removed her Shihakusho slowly, which was as fast as he could manage. "Is the door locked?"

She kissed him and got off the bed, her shihakusho leaving her sexy body. She checked the door. "There's no lock."

Rafe looked let down.

She walked back and mounted him again.

He smirked as she removed his clothes. "I have an idea for the door."

"What's that?"

"I could stand on a chair and we do it up against it…"

She laughed. "Good one. Another time maybe, how about… since its one of those handles…" she reached to the top of his auto-mail.

"You know I'm gonna scream when I put it back on."

"It can't be helped. I'm gonna get you whether you want it or not."

"Who am I to argue?" he winced as she removed his arm and put it through the handle of the door.

As soon as she got back onto the bed, she found herself on the bottom. "I see you can move fine now."

"Adrenaline… and maybe hormones…" he chuckled.

"Or maybe you're just horny."

He kissed her, both of his hands on her breasts. "You're one to talk."

She licked his lips. "No more talk, I want you now."

Rafe rammed himself into her. "You know, you're a little tight. I might end up passing out from exhaustion."

She giggled. "You don't mean it."

He continued. Then he laid his head on her generous breasts.

"You know, Rafe, that's a good thrusting motion that you can do, but I think you'll fall asleep if you don't lift your head."

Rafe lifted his head; there were tired bags under his eyes.

"You look tired. We don't have to continue if you're too tired."

He lowered his head again and suckled at her nipple. "You be on top, I'm tired."

She moaned slightly at his mouths touch. Then she rolled over and rode him for a while, then noticed his face, his eyes were half-closed, but he was still suckling. She stopped then rolled back over, she held him on her chest, and he rolled into a ball, still sucking on her nipple.

He listened to her heartbeat, it was so soothing, but it was fast, she was really horny, how could he fail to satisfy her?

She felt similar; she thought she was not good enough to keep him awake.

He stopped sucking and she thought her severance was complete. "Don't feel bad, I'm just tired. In the morning, we can do it double-time, just not now, okay?"

She looked at him and smiled. He went back to suckling and she felt something go into her. She jumped and Rafe chuckled with his mouth still around her nipple.

And then she came. She held him really tight as her back arched. Then when stopped sucking, she knew he had fallen asleep. She pulled the sheet up over them and she too fell asleep with her hand in his hair.


	25. Chapter 24: GoofingOff The Proffession

Chapter Twenty-Four: Goofing off, the Profession.

Adrian just arrived at the top of Sokyoku Hill, then he jumped atop the Sokyoku, yes, the spear, he stood, surveying Soul Society, with his hand above his eyes, shielding them from the light. He spotted the R&D department and with a sonido, he was there. "Why the hell can't I learn my way around this hellhole, I can't even breathe properly here, Hueco Mundo is so much better in all ways." He ran his hand along the wall. "The sparse desert that I call home, the white calls to me, even Grimmjow's kicks are easier to bear than this place."

He walked into the lab where he had been dissecting the parasitic Hollow, when something occurred to him. "Are the barracks right next to this place?" (They are). "…Nah couldn't be," he continued the dissection.

Five minutes later.

"Grr, this sucks!" he took off to Sokyoku Hill again, sitting on the edge, a dense Reiatsu surrounded the spear and he fed on, it calmed him, he took a deep breath. "Hey, shortie."

"Goddammit, Adrian, how did you know?"

"Your Reiatsu gives you away, when you compress it, I can still sense your characteristics behind it."

Rafe sat next to Adrian. "Seriously?"

Adrian scratched his head. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"You don't really know do you?"

"No, not really no."

Rafe made an exasperated sound.

"Say, shortie, why aren't you with that girl… the Third Seat?"

"She had to do some stuff, I dunno what."

"She's probably seeing another guy."

There was silence.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Adrian chuckled.

"…You don't think she would, do you?"

Adrian thought for a second. "No…" He appeared to be thinking. "…I don't think she would."

Rafe sighed. "I hate you now. You made me think that it's possible."

Adrian chuckled again.

An anger vein appeared on Rafe's head. "Goddammit."

"Rafe…"

"Yeah."

"You don't really hate me, do you?"

"No."

"Rafe…"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you use your ban-kai much?"

There was silence as Rafe thought. "…I don't really know… why don't you ever release your Reiatsu?"

"Now that would be telling."

"Something's different."

"What?"

"There's Hollows…"

"What?"

Rafe turned and a black line streaked across the sky.

Adrian looked too. "I think it's time to go…" he grabbed Rafe and jumped to the top of the Repentance Cell. The line opened and a hell of a lot of Hollows, two high-level Menos Grande, and thirty nameless Arrancar shot through. "You better Hollowfy."

"What the hell, Adrian?! How do you know all about me?!"

Adrian changed the subject. "Damn, that's a lot of Hollows." _That's it? _He thought.

Rafe unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Oh, well, let's get to work."

Adrian cracked his knuckles. He then sonidoed and kicked a Hollow in the head, totally decapitating it, he repeated over one hundred times, killing over one hundred Hollows. He faced a Menos and laughed an insane that laugh that could match and beat Grimmjow's.

"Do not worry Arrancar, for your mission will soon be over, may your path be paved with Justice."

Adrian could have sworn that was Tousen, but his presence could not be felt. Adrian felt Rafe go Shi-kai and a few captains had joined the fight. Among them were Kenpachi, Soi Fon, Shunsui, Jushirou, Toshirou, and Mayuri. Only Mayuri and Kenpachi had their lieutenants. Ikkaku and Yumichika had also joined the fray. Adrian held his hand on front of him and shot pure energy formed in his hand. He thrust it forward and the Menos was instantly destroyed. "These guys are tough!" _They were nothing…_

Kenpachi spoke those same words just a few minutes later.

"How many have you beaten so far?"

"About nine-hundred."

"You're good, I got about two hundred." And as soon as Rafe was there, he was gone in a gunshot.

An Arrancar appeared before Adrian and it already had its zanpaktou drawn.

Adrian grabbed its sword by the blade and wrenched it from his grasp; he then grabbed its arms and tore them off, saving its head for last. He grabbed it by the face and crushed its skull. It was completely destroyed.

Adrian laughed that better-than-Grimmjow laugh again and an unarmed Arrancar appeared before him. "By all means, allow me," the Arrancar said and laughed also.

"You're not allowed to laugh," Adrian punched him in the chest and broke his ribs. Then drew his sword and cut off its head.

"So, you finally drew your sword," Rafe mocked.

"Shut up…"

Rafe was face-to-face with the other Menos Grande. He was quite afraid. The Menos then began charging a Death Beam (that is so clichéd).

Rafe swept his hand down in front of his face and his Hollow mask formed. He then pointed his zanpaktou at it. "Tenshokuhana!"

A silver lotus flower design appeared on it and it dissolved before him. His mask shattered and he was totally exhausted.

Adrian had finished disposing of the Arrancar and threw it aside. There was no end to the Hollows. He took a deep breath. He continued to use Zanjutsu and Hakura attacks in tandem, against the Hollows, and he was annihilating them, there was no chance for anyone to excel him, he was… Beyond an Arrancar.

When it was over, Adrian didn't even break a sweat, minus the sweat drop of disappointment that his true comrades were weak. It was time for him to work quickly; he needed Kisuke's notes.


	26. Chapter 25: Kisuke's Notes

Chapter Twenty-Five: Kisuke's Notes…

Six hours later – midnight

Rafe had awoken for a strange reason, at midnight, he did not know why, but he got up and decided to talk to Mayuri, he had a few questions. He donned his shihakusho and abandoned Nataly in slumber, he quested to Mayuri's main room the computer room and noticed blood coming out of the door a second later, a ghostly white hand with black fingernails was trying to claw its way out, another hand with a broken stump of a zanpaktou in it accompanied it and Mayuri's head followed, then his torso, and that's where he ended. The blood was his and he began clawing his way down the hall away from Rafe with an expression of pure terror.

[Ichirin No Hana (Huge Hollow Mix) – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR]

Rafe grabbed his zanpaktou sheath, thumbed the blade and inch out of its sheath, and ran into the room. The trail of blood led right up to Adrian who had his back to Rafe. He was accessing the computer for Kisuke's notes and Rafe saw it on the screen.

"Piece of shit! You're worse than dial-up!" Adrian removed a small object from it and plunged his fist into it, the computer exploded. Adrian turned and saw Rafe. Rafe immediately drew his sword and held it in the kendo position.

"Adrian, I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you leave, it's nothing personal."

Adrian showed his soft smile. "Poor little man... wouldn't it be a shame if you couldn't walk... like Mayuri..." He grinned maniacally.

Rafe ran at Adrian and thrust his sword at his chest, Adrian easily grabbed it and pulled, bringing Rafe with it, he then ripped Rafe's auto-mail arm off. Rafe released all compression on his spiritual pressure and the arm in Adrian's hand exploded. Adrian was totally unharmed and picked Rafe up from the floor. He threw Rafe up into the air and as he fell, Adrian punched forward, and sent Rafe into a wall, a sonic boom escaping the collision point. Rafe knew he was no match for Adrian and any attempt at Ban-Kai would be useless at this point, his ribs, skull, and possibly his back were broken. Adrian advanced mercilessly with his smile. Then he felt a blade in his back. "Go no further, Adrian."

"That's a little formal, don't you think, Ukitake?"

"By the book, Shunsui."

"You're outnumbered and outmatched, Traitor."

"Always quick to anger, Soi Fon."

"Oh shut up, Unohana."

The blade twisted in Adrian's back to get his attention. "Adrian, you have two choices before you," Ukitake began.

[Never Meant To Belong – Shirou Sagisu]

"I'll take the third choice," Adrian replied and spun with unimaginable speed, grabbing Ukitake's sword, throwing it aside, and grabbing him by the face. Rafe watched this with a sense of helplessness; he could do nothing. Or could he?

Rafe felt a large hand pick him up; it was gloved and gauntleted. He looked at the owner of the hand and it was the Fox Captain, he couldn't remember his name, but he was the one that was the most kind. Rafe struggled to smile. Rafe tried to raise his hand towards Adrian, but he couldn't move. Yes, he was totally helpless.

Soi Fon appeared behind Adrian and Adrian merely backhanded her into the very same wall Rafe collided with. Shunsui was afraid; his friend was at his enemy's complete mercy. Unohana was useless and Sajin Komamura noticed this, he set down Rafe next to the out cold Soifon and raised his zanpaktou over his head.

"…Tenken," he whispered and swung his blade downwards. A huge disembodied armoured hand with a sword of equal size swung downwards to slice off Adrian's arm that was holding Ukitake hostage.

Adrian drew his sword, and without looking, blocked Tenken. He threw Ukitake into the wall with Rafe and Soifon; Ukitake slid down the wall and began coughing.

Adrian used the distraction of shock to sonido away. He had no idea where he was, but he could feel Arrancar power outside the Seireitei, so he tracked and followed it.

Unohana quickly ran over to Rafe; the most wounded Soul Reaper in the area and immediately began the 'Laying of Hands'. Shunsui took Ukitake back to his barracks and Sajin took Soifon.

Adrian was running at full speed when he began encountering members of Squad 11, to which he retaliated accordingly, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs... err, Soul Reapers.

This continued for nigh on ten minutes before he met someone of much more power. Ikkaku Madarame.

Ikkaku was waiting at the gate to Rukon. "What is your name?"

Adrian stopped and the 11th Squad members surrounded him, too demoralised to attack. He faced Ikkaku. "Adrian Shine; Espada Number Seven." He reached to his right sleeve and tore it off, revealing the number 7. "And I'm a Hollow..." he disappeared for a split second and reappeared in the exact same position, covered in blood.

The 11th Squad members dropped dead, blood pooling around them.

Part of Adrian's Shihakusho fell to reveal his Hollow hole on the left side of his chest.


	27. Chapter 26: Operation Infiltration Final

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Operation Infiltration – Finale

[Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace]

Ikkaku drew his sword and assumed his usual stance. "So, you're a new kind of Hollow? Does that mean you'll put up more of a fight than those new ones that came in yesterday?"

Adrian smiled his soft smile. "Those were the same as those weaklings that I just killed."

"Let's just fight already…"

"I guess, if there's no other choice."

"You don't like fighting?" Ikkaku spat on the ground, and then rushed at Adrian. "Well, I _do_, now give me a good one!"

Ikkaku went for a thrust into Adrian's chest and Adrian grabbed his sword, twisted it, then a deep gash went across Ikkaku's stomach. Adrian's sword clicked back into its sheath and he threw Ikkaku away. He began walking away.

"What're you doing?!" Ikkaku roared, jumping to his feet, yet struggling to stand. "I'm not done yet! Turn around, fight me!"

Adrian disappeared and appeared behind Ikkaku, performed a perfectly executed tae kwon do jump kick into Ikkaku's head, making him collide with the wall closest to them.

"You're no match for me… stay down, bitch."

Adrian continued walking and he spotted his fellow Arrancar. "Grimmjow! Brother! Over here!"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow turned; Grimmjow's Fracción's readying themselves to defend the Garganta to Hueco Mundo that Ulquiorra effortlessly opened up.

Rafe was severely dismayed at the amount of dead, dying and fatally wounded 11th Squad members, he noticed one apart from the rest, near the gate, embedded into the wall. He ran over to them and saw it was Ikkaku. "Ikkaku! Talk to me!"

Ikkaku moved his head; he was embedded upside down in the wall. "Hey."

"Are you okay? Can you walk? Unohana's on her way!"

"You just don't get it, do you, kid? I'm shamed in defeat; death would have been a kindness…"

"What? How can you say that?"

Ikkaku didn't reply, except to give a warning. "He's strong, Rafe, I doubt you could even delay him until a captain gets here. It would be suicide to pursue him."

Rafe looked deadly serious. "It is my duty, I have to pursue him."

"You're more stupid than you are short."

Rafe pulled Ikkaku down from the wall and his head collided with the ground.

"What was that for?!"

Rafe ran in pursuit of Adrian.

Ulquiorra turned to Adrian. "Did you get the notes?"

Adrian produced a flash-drive.

"Very well." Ulquiorra stepped into the Garganta.

Grimmjow looked at Adrian as he always did as his Fracción's walked through the Garganta. "You're in for an ass-kicking when we get back; I hope you've gotten stronger."

Adrian turned and saw the pint-sized Soul Reaper, Rafe running toward them.

Grimmjow chuckled. "We've got company… short company." He stepped through the Garganta.

Adrian waited for Rafe.

Rafe saw the last of the people walk into the portal into wherever it went; the only one remaining was Adrian. He ran right up to him and stood five metres away.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Adrian declared evilly, engaging his face into a cruel smirk.

"Adrian, how could you do this? Destroy your own kind… are you even a Soul Reaper?" Rafe noticed the Hollow hole and number. "I see. I have no choice but to fight you… I have to say, I'm not going to enjoy this."

Adrian cracked his knuckles and neck. "Make your move, shortie."

Rafe ripped his sword from his sheath and roared his defiance. "Find Your Resolve and Raise the Silence, Hibiki!" he instantly was behind Adrian and he plunged the blade forward, trying to impale Adrian, but Adrian disappeared. Rafe felt a fist collide with his spine and he was thrown forward, and onto the ground, he dropped Hibiki and it skidded to a halt fifty metres away.

Adrian walked leisurely up to Rafe and planted his foot on his head. "You're not fast enough, Rafe." He applied pressure to Rafe's head.

[Time of Dying – Three Days Grace]

Rafe didn't want to do this, but he had no zanpaktou, and he didn't want to use the Monokuro Tekunikku. He spread his hand across his face, his palm touching his nose. Adrian applied more pressure, blood came from Rafe's ears, and he screamed in pain. He jerked his hand down and silver spirit energy engulfed his face, bringing forth his Hollow mask. He grabbed Adrian's foot and removed it from his head, and tripping him up. Rafe jumped up and mounted Adrian, placing his hand on his face.

"Adrian, I'm sorry…" red spirit energy formed under his hand and Adrian screamed in pain for a few seconds, and writhed during that time.

Adrian stopped moving and Rafe stood, and began walking over to his zanpaktou. "Just kidding…" Rafe felt a hand on the back of his head and a burning sensation.

Rafe dived forward and retrieved Hibiki. He saw Adrian forming a cero in his hand.

Adrian's cero fired and Rafe pulled the trigger in his zanpaktou, instantly appearing twenty metres behind Adrian.

Adrian turned. "Your cero was fucking weak!"

Rafe just stared at Adrian with his Hollowed eyes behind his mask.

Adrian ran at him and forced his hand through the mask into Rafe's face. "You're Nothing!" he ripped his fingers down the mask, fully removing the parts he touched and leaving gashes in Rafe's head. Rafe plunged his zanpaktou into Adrian.

"Hadou 90…"

Adrian ripped off Rafe's mask and crushed it in his hand.

"…Kurohitsugi!" he pulled the trigger.

Immediately both of them were engulfed in a cube of pure darkness.

Adrian looked around him. "What is this? One of your abilities?"

Rafe placed his palm in front of his face and jerked it down quickly, his mask burned onto his face again, the four gashes in it still present. "No…"

Spikes of pure darkness came from all sides simultaneously and Rafe could see nothing and feel nothing as he fell to his knees.

He felt a hand grab his left shoulder violently and his vision returned to him, Adrian's undamaged face looked at him with a malicious grin. A four-metre spike came from Adrian's hand and went through Rafe's left shoulder.

Adrian moved his face closer to Rafe's and released his spiritual pressure, his eyes gradually Hollowed, his irises fading to a decaying gold and black spreading like oil on his eyes. "We have the same eyes…" Adrian kicked Rafe off the full-length of the spike, and he fell, skidding to a halt, his mask shattering. Adrian checked Rafe's zanpaktou to see if the deed was done, and, sure enough, it had sealed.

He walked through the Garganta, disappearing from the world with its closing. Reinforcements of one hundred Soul Reapers led by Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, and Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya, arrived a split second too late.

Unohana had called her Ban-Kai and taken the wounded Soul Reapers to her barracks. This was explained in her report to Head-Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto who had called an emergency meeting.

It was not even two hours after the event when all of the relevant and unwounded captains assembled in the meeting room.

"...Furthermore," the Head-Captain continued. "Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve is missing in action, as such; the Twelfth Squad will be fully questioned. The wounded Twelfth Squad Officer, Fifth Seat Rafe Zweigun, will not be questioned until such a time as he is well enough to be questioned."

"And what if I am, Head-Captain?"

[On The Precipice of Defeat – Shirou Sagisu]

Unohana turned quickly, Rafe was there, his head bandaged, revealing only his eyes, and mouth, his chest bandaged and shoulder heavily dress with bandages etc., and his Shihakusho lay in shambles only just clinging to him. Nataly was behind him, looking weary.

"Rafe," Unohana sounded cold. "You should be resting."

Rafe began walking forward, grunting at each step. "Head-Captain, I need time."

"Of course you need-" Unohana was cut off.

"Silence!" the Head-Captain roared.

Rafe continued walking towards him, he just walked past Kenpachi and Kenpachi grinned.

"Stop where you are or you will be arrested!" the Head-Captain warned and Toshirou readied himself.

Rafe stopped and swayed on his feet, but his gaze on the Head-Captain did not waver.

"Rafe Zweigun, you will not be charged for the crimes you have committed against Soul Society."

"Head-Captain Yamamoto," Byakuya began his protest.

Yamamoto looked in his direction and Byakuya stayed his tongue. "Instead, I have a task for you."

Rafe fell unintentionally to his knees.

"You will become the new Captain of Squad Nine…"

Rafe brought his sword forth from his belt and used it to stand. "I… I'm sorry, Head-Captain. I cannot, be a captain. Honestly, I don't know the first thing about what Squad Nine is supposed to do and how I am supposed to follow in 'Justice Man's footsteps."

Yamamoto ignored the 'Justice Man' comment and continued. "You may learn from Lieutenant Hisagi, and if you need help, you may ask any of the captains for help."

"Head-Captain, the Lieutenant and I… we don't get along very well."

Shunsui chuckled. "I'm sure _Toshirou_ will help you out… You're of the same stature after all."

"I will not!" Toshirou immediately fired up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe you should get to know your captains, Captain Zweigun." Yamamoto continued.

"…How?"

"I'm sure an introduction and a handshake will suffice." Kenpachi began. "Here, you can shake hands with my sword!" Kenpachi grabbed his sword.

Rafe stumbled up to the Head-Captain. He offered his hand. "I'm Rafe Zweigun, Head-Captain; it will be an honour to be a captain."

Yamamoto took his hand and shook it. "You will be placed under examination at the conclusion of this meeting."

Rafe continued to Soifon. He offered his hand.

She took it reluctantly. "I'm Soifon, the Captain of Squad Two and Commander of the Stealth Force."

Rafe tilted his head. "Your hand doesn't suit your personality." He continued to Unohana, which was rather quick with a mention of Hanatarou; he then went to Byakuya.

Soifon growled and stamped her foot as she flexed her hand in front of her.

Byakuya turned his nose up at Rafe and reached for his sword. Rafe stumbled back and fell on his ass. "I swore I'd cull that egotistical head right off your shoulders, Rafe Zweigun, so ready yourself."

Ukitake positioned himself between them, his arms held out protectively. "Byakuya, what's gotten into you? You would raise your sword against your own?"

Soifon took Byakuya's side. "This man invaded Soul Society, how can you sanction him?"

Shunsui stepped beside Ukitake. "This is wrong; can't we all just get along?"

Kenpachi joined Byakuya's team. "If he can fight, let him draw his sword; I need some practice."

Unohana joined Ukitake's team. "My squad and I have performed the 'Laying of Hands' technique on Rafe and his partner several times. They are of trustworthy and decent nature."

Sajin did not take either side, because Yamamoto had not done so.

Toshirou was the last to make a decision; he walked down the dead centre and stopped between the two groups. "When I first met Rafe, we both had a common goal. I do not know at this point if he can be trusted." He looked in the direction of Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, your actions would only prove to intimidate, and if he were fully recovered, this room would have been a battleground. You may _want _to kill him, but he has been made a captain, then in doing so, you would draw your sword against the law. Shortly after I met Rafe, I suspected him of being ryoka, but after careful observation, I learned that he had been to Soul Society before."

"He caused the holocaust," Byakuya said, a slight shade of anger entering his voice.

Hitsugaya turned his gaze to Yamamoto. "As I said, I do not know if he can be trusted." The Captain of Squad Ten turned to Rafe. "But I believe, like I'm sure Captain Ukitake does, that every man deserves a chance."

Rafe smiled at him then stood and stumbled over him.

Toshirou continued. "Even further still after I met him, I engaged him, I admit, I was doing exactly what Aizen wanted me to do, but I was enraged at the time, because Momo... Lieutenant Hinamori had been fatally wounded, it was only later, that I figured out, in fact, that Aizen caused it." He laid his hand on Rafe's shoulder. "I think he would make a valuable addition to the Thirteen Protection Squads, if only temporarily."

Nataly was speechless, she hadn't counted on Toshirou taking an allied stance.

Rafe dropped to one knee and placed his hand over his heart. He looked at each of the captains in turn. "I give you all my word, I will try my hardest to be a captain of mercy and strength as those who have stood by me just now and to those who did not, and I only hope I may gain your trust and support. I have nothing else to say, any questions?"

It was time for Rafe to be examined. He would be duelling against Captain Hitsugaya. After the duel would end, the outcome would determine how good of a captain he could be.


	28. Chapter 27: Reitenijou Hibiki

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Zero Alter Echo (Reitenijou Hibiki)

Toshirou was still unsure about what to make of Rafe, but felt, somehow, sorry for him. They were disadvantaged in the same ways – age and height – but he still could not understand why. He still could not understand why he was Rafe's assessor, but Yamamoto decreed it, so no use trying to discern it. "Rafe, we'll start off weak, show me the highest level of Kidou you can perform of the Hadou area."

Rafe looked confused but complied. "With or without the Spirit Chant?"

"Without."

"Hadou #63: Raikouhou…" they were both surrounded by white lightning.

"So, you don't use that Kidou to attack, just to prevent interference…"

"Right."

"And in the Bakudou area?"

The lightning faded to black as Rafe spoke. "Bakudou #99, Second Style, Bankin; First Incantation: Shiryuu." Pure white bandages engulfed a nearby unoffending tree.

"Is that all, or can you perform the two other songs too?"

Rafe faced Toshirou while sealing the tree. "Hyakurensan…" steel dagger-like bolts of steel appeared from nowhere and impaled the tree, making it an immobile pin cushion.

Toshirou waited for Rafe to finish before assessing it.

"Taihou…" a huge cube of steel formed above the tree and slowly crushed it into dust.

Toshirou regarded the attack. "Almost flawless, I would expect nothing less from one of Kisuke's students."

"Heh."

"Do you have any abilities of your zanpaktou without releasing it?"

Rafe slid his sword from its sheath and raised it to the 'resolve' stance. "Gauge the power of this attack with your own sword."

Toshirou drew his sword and held it neutrally on front of him (similar to kendo).

Rafe's blade gained a slight silver aura and he swung it downwards. "Pierce the Silence…" a silver arc of pure spirit energy (much like Getsuga Tenshou, but much weaker and with more ways to be used).

Toshirou didn't move his sword but stepped forward and grabbed it with his hand. It shattered and faded away. "It had power, but not very much. I trust it has more in the released states."

"You have no idea."

"I intend to by the end of this. Shi-kai, now."

"Find Your Resolve and Raise The Silence, Hibiki."

"Quite the same, but… Kidou based."

Rafe chuckled. "No, not really. It's perfectly balanced between all four disciplines and augments all of them. This, fellow Comrade Captain… is a mini Kidou Cannon…"

Toshirou's eyes widened in shock; he was totally surprised, _a Kidou cannon could never be so small. _"Prove it…"

Rafe pointed his hand at a nearby Kidou target and dug his sword into the ground. He let it go so it didn't augment his abilities. "Observe… Hadou #31: Shakkahou." A red ball of spirit energy about the size of a soccer ball or basketball shot from his hand and destroyed the target. "That's unaugmented."

"Alright."

Rafe picked up his zanpaktou and pointed it at another Kidou target; he braced his arm (like Ichigo when he uses Ban-Kai). "Hadou #31: Shakkahou." A thin red line of concentrated spirit energy shot from the zanpaktou's barrel, went straight through the target, and exploded on the wall, destroying a segment about two metres wide. "Not only does it concentrate it into a beam, it also triples the power."

"Okay, what other abilities do you have while in Shi-Kai?"

"I have my augmented flash-step, however this ability is so powerful I do not use its name when using it, otherwise, I do not know where I could end up, I could most likely end up… if there was no barrier between here and Hueco Mundo, then I could probably end up on the other side of that."

"Nonetheless, what is the name?"

"Sound of Silence."

Toshirou scoffed and chagrin-sweat-dropped. _How strange. _"How many of your attack names contradict each other?"

Rafe genuinely thought about it. "It's just that one."

"Very well, how is it different from a flash-step?"

"It's near instantaneous."

"Prove it."

Rafe pulled his trigger and appeared behind Hitsugaya.

Toshirou looked around and then turned. "That was fast, I couldn't sense you for a few seconds."

"That's because you weren't in combat. People tend to move faster in combat. Adrenaline or something."

"Very well, is that it?"

"I can also fire regular bullets semi-automatic of pure spirit energy."

"Alright. Care to show your Ban-Kai?"

"Not particularly. It's not exactly ally-friendly."

"Why not?"

"I take it you saw it during the Squad 11 Fight Arena Challenge."

"I heard rumours of fog."

"Right, that fog will tear you apart when you breathe in."

"Okay, is there any way to disable it?"

"No, but equal or higher spirit energy levels are unaffected. For example, if you were in Ban-Kai, you would be unaffected if you were the same or stronger to me."

"So if I want to see your Ban-Kai, I have to use Ban-Kai."

"Right, but there's two ways I can activate my Ban-Kai, one quick, one slow, the quick one is significantly weaker."

"How much weaker?"

"About the amount as if I just learnt it."

"How long have you had that release for?"

"A few months or so."

"How many times have you used it?"

"About three."

"Then release after me, Ban-Kai!" his Ban-Kai froze onto him. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

Rafe threw his sword into that air and the chain followed it.

"This must be the long one."

"Right… however…" he grabbed the chain and pulled. "This is a little quicker."

The fog emanated from his zanpaktou and Toshirou was reluctant to breathe it, he felt a slight burning sensation in his body and increased his spiritual pressure, the burning faded almost instantly.

The object that was his Ban-Kai fell into the ground at the thickest point. Hitsugaya could barely see the shape. Rafe jumped atop it and held the chain in both hands. "Reitenijou Hibiki…"

"I can't see through this damn fog."

"Is your lieutenant nearby?"

"Yes, but is she strong enough to survive the fog?"

"Not a chance. But if she was outside it and used her Shi-kai, she could blow away the fog with very little damage to her zanpaktou."

"Rangiku! … Wait how much is 'very little'?"

"It may become brittle until my Ban-Kai is gone."

"Captain!" Rangiku's voice rang out. "I'm coming in!"

"No!" Hitsugaya roared as they heard her coughing, accompanied by a spattering sound.

"I'll take care of it, Toshirou; I need to earn her trust, too." He jumped from his zanpaktou and flew upwards; he found Rangiku and placed her on a nearby rooftop.

She finally looked at him. "But you're…"

"That's right."

"I thought you were my captain."

"An easy mistake," he replied gesturing to his body. "I need you to use your Shi-kai to dissipate the fog; Toshirou wants to see my Ban-Kai's true form. I'm rather afraid of his reaction, but it should be fine. By the way, this chain…" he grabbed the chain and it rattled.

"Right now I could kill him and no one would ever know. But that's not what I'm gonna do. It's attached to my heart."

Rangiku looked closely her eyes blurred, she assumed, from the fogs effect. "I don't think I want to know what happens if the chain snaps."

"I don't even know. Now get to dissipating." He jumped back into the fog. "Captain Hitsugaya, I'm back."

"Is Rangiku okay?"

"Of course, there are two things I can do with the fog once it's in your body; however, both effects are only temporary."

"Alright, go on." The fog was thinning.

"The first and most devastating is I can make it explode."

Toshirou didn't reply, as he knew it was inside him.

"The second is I can substitute it for any cell or cluster of cells inside your body, this is both an attack and a defence."

"Give me an example." Toshirou noticed the object was sword shaped and Rafe was standing atop what appeared to be the hilt.

"For example… if you're suffering from a fatal wound, say, to the chest, depending on how much fog you have inside you; I can fill the hole in your chest _and_ possibly the hole in your heart."

"I understand. Did you use that on Rangiku just now?"

"No. She didn't need it. Are you ready? The fog is about to all go at once, but don't worry, I don't generate any more unless I choose to from now on."

"I understand; I am ready."

A strong gust of wind blew through the area and the fog was gone. The sword that was Rafe's Ban-Kai was 7 feet long, 1'1" wide and the hilt was 1 foot long. The blade itself was adorned with an intricately designed and engraved flaming lotus flower, right now, only the smoke had colour, making the blade black, the flower was silver right now. The cloth on the hilt was a deep red, matching Rafe's eyes. The chain attached to hilt and Rafe's chest lay on the ground and the hexagon shape of a soul chain was attached to the chain at Rafe's chest, all parts of the chain were black.

"Does this Ban-Kai have an Achilles heel?"

Rafe laughed. "I won't answer that, except that most of its effectiveness relies on my physical and spiritual wellbeing, meaning that if I can't move, there's no Zanjutsu coming out of it."

"How do you plan on using it when it's taller than you are?"

"It's only three feet taller than me. Besides," Rafe jumped down from the hilt and landed on the ground, he pulled the chain and the sword came out of the ground instantly, it hung in the air for a few seconds before it began to fall. Rafe swung the chain around him and the sword followed, flying above his head, until it became just a blur. "Can you feel it?"

Toshirou could. Rafe's spiritual pressure was increasing and being sent out in waves, like heart beats at every revolution the blade made. "How high can it go?"

"As high as my heart allows it to."

Toshirou could be crushed if this kept up. At this rate he could barely cut him. "I suggest you tone it down or Kenpachi might show up."

Rafe looked chagrined at his own stupidity and yanked the chain down, letting it rest on his shoulder. His legs did not bow at its weight.

This piqued Hitsugaya's interest. "How much does that weigh?"

"To me, virtually nothing, like sound. But to you…" Rafe jumped and threw it down at Hitsugaya, who raised his icy sword and blocked it. He was driven instantly to his knees. "It's as oppressive as silence."

Toshirou made the choice to quickly get this over with; Rafe's spirit energy was draining him. "Let's see these abilities quickly," he was struggling a little to stand as Rafe pulled the sword back with a lazy yank on the chain.

Rafe landed softly in front of him and let his spirit energy fade a little, allowing Toshirou to breathe properly. "The first is the Tenshokuhana," (Fading Flower) Rafe began. "It dissolves anything governed by spiritual power, with a few exceptions. If your skin is very tough – like steel skin, it would have a hard time getting through it; in essence, it's useless unless that person stays in one spot for a long time."

Toshirou looked up at Rafe as he stood. "What else?"

Rafe chuckled. "There's two more, but I don't know how to control them much yet, so you cannot see them today, and the Tenshokuhana is too powerful, I need to augment my abilities to get the instant dissolve effect." He dismissed his Ban-Kai and sheathed his sword. He then offered his hand to Toshirou. "A pleasure enlighten you, can I get my Captains Jacket now?"

Rafe stood before Yamamoto and all the other captains were present – they needed to be to witness this ceremony. Rafe had his zanpaktou removed from his possession at the beginning by the Squad 1 lieutenant and he stood before them all, the only illumination, were two steel poles at either side of the Head-Captain, the tips lit by the fires of Ryujin Jakka, the Head-Captain's zanpaktou itself. The sun had set a long time ago and outside was the Sokyoku Hill, illuminated only by the moon.

[To Zanarkand – Junya Nakano]

The Head-Captain spoke. "Will the Captains who nominated Rafe Zweigun, please step forward."

Rafe heard footsteps behind him; he was not allowed to turn however.

The Head-Captain continued, naming the captains. "Captain Jushirou Ukitake of Squad Thirteen, you nominated this young man?"

"Yes, Master."

"Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four, you nominated this young man?"

"Yes, Head-Captain."

That was two, who was the third?

"Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya of Squad Ten, you nominated this young man?"

"Yes, Head-Captain."

"There were five nominations, yet only three have stepped forward. I myself have nominated this man. Who is the fifth?" the Head-Captain knew of course. "You may not remain anonymous at this time."

"…It was I, Head-Captain Yamamoto."

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad Six also nominated this man."

There was the sound of two more feet stepping forward. "Head-Captain, I wish to also nominate this man."

"Captain Soifon of Squad Two has nominated this young man."

That left Shunsui, who just didn't care, Sajin, who automatically agreed with the Head-Captain and Kenpachi, who only cares about fighting. Mayuri had still not been found.

Rafe looked up at the Head-Captain and he returned the stare. He reached behind his back and produced a white garment and his zanpaktou on top, he handed it to Rafe. Rafe laid his zanpaktou in front of him and unfolded his new Captains Jacket. It was sleeveless, and had the number nine on the back. He donned it and slid his zanpaktou into his belt.

"Rise, Rafe Zweigun, Captain of Squad Nine, and face your fellow Captains."

Rafe did so and the captains (except for Kenpachi of course) bowed slightly to him. Rafe's eyes watered, this was where he wanted to be, Nataly was in the corner of the room, by the door, by his request obviously, and she was smiling so happily, it could have been euphoric. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Yamamoto began clapping softly and the rest of the Captains followed suit. When he worked up the courage to step through the doors at the other end, he wished he hadn't. His entire squad was there. Shuuhei was on his right, staring at him. His entire squad except Shuuhei roared and cheered, causing an uproar.

"Lieutenant Hisagi," Rafe began.

"Captain Zweigun."

"I know we don't get along because of the incident over ten years ago but…"

Hisagi held his hand for Rafe to stop. "I don't hold you accountable for that, of course, it was your fault, but I never blamed you. I never held a grudge, you were doing all you could to help me, but in the end, it was the Sixth Seat that helped me."

Rafe smiled at him. "Thank you. I have been carrying that on my mind for a while." He offered his hand to Shuuhei and he took it.

"There is one thing I did want to ask you, though."

"What's that?"

"If it was a Hollow, how did you end up being a Captain?"

Rafe shook his head. "I don't know, but being a Captain might help me a little. I need to become much stronger, I hope that you and the other officers can help me, I have to defeat Adrian."

"No one in Soul Society could stand a chance against him, except maybe the Head-Captain. What makes you think we can help you?"

"I want all the Captains, Lieutenants and Seated Officers to help me."

"That's crazy, do you think anyone outside your own Squad and the 11th will help?"

"Under the Head-Captain's orders, they will."

**Authors Notes: This marks the end of Operation Infiltration. The next part is called: Back To School


	29. Chapter 28: I Gotta Go Back To School

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: I Gotta Go Back To School!**

One Week Later.

Everything had slowly been getting back to normal, Uryu hated Soul Reapers, and Ichigo was depressed. Chad was quiet, and Nataly was distant. No one except Uryu was actually paying attention to the teacher. Nataly was deep in thought.

_Why was I sent to the World of the Living?_

Her Hollow was the one to reply. "_Because they don't want you around! They think you're just a wasted space!_"

"_That's not true! They need me! The captains need me!"_

"_No, they don't, even the captain of Squad Nine doesn't need you..."_

"_Rafe? He needs me the most."_

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, who needs a Soul Reaper with a Hollow inside them?"_

"_Then how did Rafe become a captain?"_

"_Because the Soul Society needed his abilities, they're just going to use him and toss him aside like they'll do to Kenpachi," _Her Hollow laughed triumphantly.

"_I don't believe you. They would never-"_

"_Ah, but you're afraid aren't you? You're afraid they'll do it to you..."_

"Miss Zweigun, pay attention!" it was the teacher.

She flinched and looked in her direction. The whole class was looking at her.

"_Remember what Rafe said, remember what Rafe said!_" she yelled at herself inside her head. "_What _did _he say?" _she had forgotten. She tried to make herself as small as possible. Then it flashed through her head like a .50 calibre slug at close-range. "The answer is 27!!"

The teacher blinked and looked at the board. The math problem on the board equalled 27. She adjusted her glasses and walked back to the board, Uryu glanced Nataly's way and went back to his work. She put her head down on the desk with a light thud and tears in her eyes muttering continuous thank you's to Rafe.

Rafe was exhausted when he fell to his knees in front of Kenpachi, Kenpachi was grinning over Rafe's kneeling form. "You're not done yet! You're not even as strong as the captain before you!"

Rafe pushed himself up on his knee, his ban-kai's chain rattling. He looked up at the 11th Squad Captain, his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, was frowning.

"Come on, Shortie! Don't give up. Kenny's giving you a chance."

Rafe had done no damage at all to Kenpachi and Rafe had small cuts from narrow dodges all over him. He took a half-step back, pulling on the chain, his Ban-Kai moving toward him. "I... must not..." he moved the chain in a circle above his head and swung it downwards, Kenpachi saw the black blade reflect the light of the moon but it was too late. A deep slash went diagonally down his torso. Rafe grabbed the chain in two hands, attacking in the pattern of an asterisk. Kenpachi couldn't defend himself; all he could do was grin maniacally as he was cut to pieces. And then Rafe's swing went a little too high...

Nataly was just settling into Rafe's bed when Yoruichi walked in and stood next to her bed. "Nataly, I have a few questions..."

Nataly sounded tired when she replied. "What is it?"

"Do you know what Rafe's doing now?" Yoruichi knelt next to her bed.

Nataly closed her eyes. "Probably doing things that are more important than me... or us."

Yoruichi shook her head in the near-darkness. "He's training, training so he can do things he could never do before – things he could only do in his dreams. Do you know what he dreams?"

Nataly rolled her head in Yoruichi's direction, listening very carefully.

"He dreams of being able to eliminate every threat that presents itself to you and him. He dreams of a tomorrow just that little bit brighter than the rest. So that one day, Nataly, one day Darkness and everything that comes with it will be gone. He told me that once."

"Does he love me?"

Yoruichi smirked, a Rafe smirk. "What do you think?"

Nataly smiled peacefully and turned away, "I _know _he does but... but..."

Yoruichi smiled softly and turned to leave when Nataly had fallen asleep.

Rafe was glad when he had finally stopped training for the night. He lay in his quarters in the Squad Nine Barracks. As he fell asleep, his last thoughts were of Nataly.

His dream was strange. He was in a hall of grey concrete bricks, there was a pathway about 1 foot wide, and the rest of the middle of the hall was water. He walked upon the path and it eventually opened out into an area with a single mirror standing solitary before him, inside the mirror, his Hollow was grinning impudently at him. Rafe looked at his hand and it was the same colour of his Hollow's skin he felt his face and it had the grin.

"How does it feel to be me?" Rafael snickered. "'We have the same eyes' – I'm gonna _kill_ that guy." Rafe tried to look away from the mirror but he was forced against his will to stare at his Hollow. "Do you want power? Enough power to kill that bastard?"

Rafe shook his head. "He is not the true enemy, you are."

"The old 'I'm my own enemy crock'." Rafael paced inside the mirror menacingly. "Do you know why you're still alive right now?"

Rafe didn't reply. His Hollow continued to pace, but he began stalking around Rafe, each time he left one mirror, another would spring up next to it to accommodate until Rafe was surrounded. "Do you think you can beat me?"

Rafael snickered. "I _know _I can beat you."

Rafe punched the mirror Rafael was in, his fist sunk in and as it sunk in, it returned to its normal state. Rafael grabbed his hand and pulled. Rafe pulled back and they struggled against each other. They threw their free hands out behind them simultaneously and plunged them forward til they met on the surface of the mirror. "Find Your Resolve and Raise the Silence!"

Hibiki formed in both of their hands and it went through their opposite's heart.

Adrian walked on his home sand with a sense of relief. "It's good to be home!"

"You're _damn_ right it is... which means..." Grimmjow trailed off as Ulquiorra gave him a cold stare.

Adrian turned and caught Grimmjow's fist, twisted it lazily and slowly punched him back. A sonic boom escaped from Grimmjow's chest as he shot away.

"Let's go, Brother..."

"Yes I agree."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ADRIAN!!!" Grimmjow roared as Adrian turned and got clotheslined by Grimmjow. Adrian rolled to his feet and uppercut Grimmjow in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Grimmjow jumped to his feet like a cat and began punching aggressively at Adrian and Adrian began dodging – waiting for an opening. "You're not an Espada; you're a fucking pansy, fight like an Arrancar!"

Adrian found what he was looking for and stepped in, clocking Grimmjow in the side of the face with a right fist then proceeded to continue punching. Adrian finished with a punch to the chest, sending Grimmjow flying again.

Ulquiorra continued walking.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Grimmjow roared again and Adrian readied himself, he raised his fists. As soon as Grimmjow's fist was about to collide with Adrian's guard, Ulquiorra's stark white hand grabbed Grimmjow's fist and easily stopped it in its tracks.

Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a death stare and was about to speak when Ulquiorra opened his mouth.

"How long are you going to attack your fellow Espada for?"

"Fuck you Ulquiorra, you wanna fight me too? BRING IT!!!"

"Grimmjow, do you want to be looked down on like... trash?"

Grimmjow snarled at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the shirt and threw him in the direction of Las Noches.

"I thought I'd have to fight him all the way home, thanks brother."

Aizen looked up from his tea to see Adrian, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra bowed.

"Grimmjow..."

"What..."

"Adrian..."

"Yes?" Adrian asked innocently.

"You had half of Soul Society on your tail when you escaped."

"Actually, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra began. "I mean no disrespect, but the only Soul Reaper that was following him was the short one."

Aizen sipped his tea. "His name is Rafe Zweigun. I must admit; it is very amusing that he lives."

"So you failed to kill him!" Grimmjow roared. "If it was me, he would've been dead or at the very least, crippled."

Adrian turned towards Grimmjow. "You really gotta calm down, Grimmjow."

"Don't you start, bitch!"

Aizen set down his tea. "Adrian, I would like you to go and see Szayel Aporro Granz. I want you to have him check for any anomalies since you went to Soul Society."

"Where does he hang out?"

Ulquiorra turned to Aizen. "Lord Aizen, with your permission, I would like to accompany Adrian to Szayel's laboratory."

Adrian shook his head violently. "Not another crazy scientist!"

Szayel looked up from a sadistic live dissection as Adrian and Ulquiorra walked in. "Adrian and Ulquiorra..."

"Hey what's up?" Adrian greeted.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well, Adrian, get on the table," he gestured to bloodstained table. "Don't worry its clean, Gin sent word ahead."

Adrian did so, his green eyes watching Szayel and the table warily.

Szayel, who retrieved a cruel-looking needle from somewhere near where he was, approached Adrian.

Adrian tensed as Szayel stabbed him and injected him with something that made him feel drowsy. He closed his eyes finally when Szayel said: "Uh-oh what's this?"

Szayel was trying to decide whether to use the new technology he was working on. "Hmm, should I?" he spread his hands in defeat. "What the hell, why not?"

He put a strange VR helmet on and he was instantly somewhere else. He was atop a skyscraper, there two doors but no walls. One of the doors felt evil and the other felt strange and sad to him. He approached the evil one but reconsidered and opened the sad one.

Inside was a small interrogation room with a small child with brown hair rocking back and forth, like it was relentlessly afraid and traumatised by something; it was in a corner, trying to make itself as small as possible. It had its back to Szayel. Szayel felt profoundly interested in this child and approached it; he reached out, unable to stop himself from almost touching the child. The child instantly turned around without moving and raised its head from its knees, it bright green eyes going black, the most menacing and evil black Szayel had ever seen.

The child smirked with its jagged teeth showing, and it spoke in a menacing whisper. "Burn..." Szayel was engulfed in flames the same colour as the kid's eyes.

Szayel was back in his lab, the VR helmet lay in black ashes on the floor, and Adrian was still asleep on the table as he whispered a single word: "Myouyou..." Szayel ran out, panicked.

He burst into the conference room Aizen was sipping tea in and Aizen looked up at the panicked Szayel. "Lord Aizen, why didn't you tell me?!"

Aizen removed the teacup from his lips, donning his usual smug smirk; he placed the teacup on the tea plate. "Tell you what, Szayel?"

"Adrian is a freaking Soul Reaper!"

An explosion of spiritual pressure occurred and the walls of Las Noches trembled.

Aizen's face for the first time was shocked. "A... Soul Reaper?" Aizen stood, as his own spiritual pressure was exerted to protect himself and his teacup shattered. He began walking at a sedate pace with Szayel panicking at his side.

They entered the lab and Adrian surprised Aizen further – he was hollowfying. The walls of Las Noches were crumbling now.

The mask that was forming had purple lines from the sides of the forehead running down through the inner part of the eyes and meeting at the chin, a mouth with no lips and with jagged teeth intertwining and horns coming out from the forehead and jutting upwards, Adrian's eyes under the mask were closed in agony.

Aizen immediately ran over to the table, Kyokasuigetsu's sheath in his left hand and his coat flourishing behind as he drew Kyokasuigetsu from its sheath. He held Kyokasuigetsu vertically above Adrian's mask as Adrian's eyes opened. Aizen plunged his blade downwards and it went into the table. Aizen looked around, still holding Kyokasuigetsu's sheath and retrieving his blade from the table as it too crumbled. Aizen looked up and Adrian was falling toward him with his sword above his head.

Aizen raised his left hand as Adrian swung downwards. "Hadou 63: Raikouhou..." thunder spread around his hand and Adrian was engulfed in a vortex of thunder. Aizen bowed his legs ready to jump and split second later, he was above Adrian, the thunder had disappeared and Aizen flung Kyokasuigetsu out to the right, freeing the blood from it and onto the wall.

Adrian's chest opened up and he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him for a second then stood up and the injury was gone. He looked up at Aizen and Aizen faced him, Kyokasuigetsu ready. Adrian did the 'cutthroat' gesture then pointed at Aizen. Red energy of a cero formed and Aizen knew he needed to end it quickly. He didn't move as the cero fired then he faded away and Adrian's mask shattered as he appeared behind Adrian and his Kyokasuigetsu clicking into its sheath. Adrian fell limply to the floor and Aizen walked out, giving no orders to anyone and Szayel was too shocked to move.


	30. Chapter 29: The Arrancar's Curiosity

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Arrancar's Curiosity...**

Two Days Later

Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Adrian walked out of the crater made at a hill in Karakura Town.

"Ulquiorra," Yammy whined. "Make them stop staring at me! Hey, if you don't stop staring at me, I'm gonna suck out your souls!" and he did.

When he had finished he grunted and complained. "They tasted like crap, Ulquiorra."

"Brother, is he stupid?"

"Incomparably."

"Ulquiorra, one of them lives!"

Adrian dashed forwards to Tatsuki. "Dibs!" he grabbed her by the judo uniform and lifted her up. "This isn't the one, Brother."

"..No, she's just trash..."

Adrian looked bored and threw her over his shoulder towards Yammy. "Here catch, I don't want her."

Yammy pulled back his fist.

A gold triangular spirit shield appeared in front of his fist and Tatsuki hit it and fell into Chad's arms.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Adrian looked bored and walked towards Chad.

"Who are you? Chad asked, backing away.

Adrian turned to Ulquiorra. "Should I answer?"

"No... Get rid of them and find our target."

Adrian continued advancing, he threw weak punch. Chad quickly put Tatsuki over his shoulder and blocked Adrian's punch with his right powered arm. He pushed back and Adrian allowed him to do so, so he took two steps back. Chad put Tatsuki down next to Orihime.

"Orihime, I want you to take Tatsuki and go."

"But..."

"Go! Orihime, please."

Orihime helped Tatsuki to walk away when Yammy followed them and Chad stood in his way. Yammy aimed a kick at Chad and Chad blocked, but not before the sheer force made him step back. Chad stood and looked to see if Orihime had begun to retreat and charged an attack when he realized she was just about to enter the tree line. He stepped forward and attacked when Yammy merely swept him aside with his bare hand, sending Chad and his badly torn arm to the ground. Orihime ran back to Chad.

"Chad no!" she kneeled next to him. "This can't be happening!"

Yammy pointed at her. "Is this the one, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply straight away, as he was observing Orihime begin to heal Chad. Adrian was doing another kind of observing, voyeurism I believe it's called... Orihime hoped with all her heart that Ichigo would show up...

"No she's just trash..."

"Should we take her back coz she has weird powers?"

"...no just kill her Yammy."

...Hoped with all her _being_ Ichigo would show up.

He never did.

She stood, alerting Adrian.

"_Wow... they jiggle too!" _Adrian thought.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime called and he appeared at her side. "Ready?"

"Aim well."

Orihime raised her arm vertically and Tsubaki flew upwards. "Koten Zanshun..." she threw her arm down and a slash went across Yammy's chest. "I reject!" Tsubaki returned to Orihime's side.

"Wow, you actually got through my iron skin..."

"Shut up!" Orihime snapped and threw her hand forward. Tsubaki shot forth and Yammy caught him.

"What is this?" Yammy was genuinely curious.

"Lemme go you overgrown bastard!" Tsubaki roared.

Orihime was horrified at the next thing Yammy did.

Yammy raised Tsubaki and placed him in his mouth. He began chewing, nothing but silence filling the area and Orihime's tears falling to the ground. Yammy swallowed and gave Orihime thumbs up. "Delicious, have you got any more?"

Orihime cried harder than she ever did before.

"Well if you won't answer I'll just have to kill you!" he opened his mouth and red spirit energy began forming in it. "Die!" the red spirit energy shot toward her and her vision filled with black.

"Orihime, are you okay?" it was Ichigo.

Orihime opened her eyes. Her vision was still filled with black but she looked up and Ichigo was there, his Ban-Kai, Tensa Zangetsu pointed at Yammy's stump of a right arm. Orihime flinched as Yammy's right arm landed heavily next to her. "I-Ichigo!" she was genuinely happy.

"Orihime stay back."

A female Soul Reaper with black hair stood next Ichigo; she recognized this as Nataly, Rafe's girlfriend. "N-Nataly, what're you doing here?"

Adrian's gaze shifted from Orihime to Nataly. "Hey, traitor, eyes here," Nataly gestured to her naked blade pointed at Adrian.

Adrian softly slapped Nataly's blade aside. "How's Rafe?" he grinned.

Nataly smirked. "Alive, and getting stronger."

Adrian's grin fell to a frown. "Good, I didn't think he was _that_ weak."

Nataly ran at him and lashed out but Adrian easily dodged, enraging Nataly. Adrian stepped in and open-palm hit her in the chest.

Ichigo engaged Yammy.

Nataly hit a tree and slid down it. She slowly got up, finding it hard to breathe. She held her zanpaktou in front of her, the blade pointed at her stomach as Adrian approached. She plunged the blade into her stomach and screamed in agony.

Ichigo turned and got punched to the ground by Yammy. "Nataly, don't die!"

Nataly glanced Ichigo's way and winked. "Ban-Kai!" Nataly was enveloped in red spirit energy.

"Huh?" Adrian asked, tilting his head. "This is new."

The red energy exploded and Nataly stood there in cruel-looking armour of shape-shifting steel, it had an illusion of fire on the surface, but the fire looked so real like a reflection.

Nataly advanced on Adrian and her right gauntlet morphed into a sword as she plunged it forward. Adrian grabbed the sword and his hand began to burn. Adrian smirked. Nataly's left arm morphed into a sword and she plunged that forward too. Adrian grabbed that too, both his hands burning.

Adrian grinned. "This is getting interesting."

Nataly moved her helmed head beside Adrian's and whispered in his ear. "NarakukasaiArashi..." the flames on her armour became very real and they were both engulfed in it as flames shot towards the sky. The sky clouded over with black and a fiery red sheen spread across it. Then it rained fire.

Orihime made a shield shaped like a pyramid around her and Chad.

"Are you alright Adrian? You look a little hot under the collar." Nataly mocked.

"Oh? Do you want me to take my clothes off?" Adrian grinned impudently.

Nataly shook her head vigorously.

"Hey Adrian, are you done yet?" Yammy asked. "This weaklings nothing." Ichigo lay on the ground, unmoving.

Adrian head-butted Nataly in the face, and even through the armour, she was almost knocked out cold, Adrian then proceeded to throw her next to Ichigo. Adrian walked over to Yammy and stood over Ichigo and Nataly's bodies. "You're both nothing..." Adrian charged a cero in his index finger. It fired and dust rose, when it settled a red hexagon floated in the path of the cero. "Tear him asunder, Benihime!"

"K-Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

The Arrancar were set upon by red spirit bullets. "Of course, we can't have you dying just yet."

Nataly staggered to her feet, she was about to fall when she was caught by Yoruichi. "Rest now, Nataly, you need not fight longer."

Nataly nodded and Yoruichi lowered her to the ground, her armour fading away into her zanpaktou.

Ulquiorra, Adrian and Yammy were marginally unharmed by Kisuke's attack and stood back. The barrage stopped and Yoruichi dashed forward. She aimed a perfect tae-kwon-do spin kick into Yammy's knee, driving him down. She then spun on her hand and hit Adrian in the side with another kick. She sprung to her feet and jumped above Yammy, bringing her elbows down upon his head and driving him onto the ground. Adrian came for her from the side and jumped at her, she easily back-handed him into his place. Adrian landed next to Ulquiorra who refused to look at him and merely watched as the two accompanying Espada were completely defeated.

Yoruichi jumped back to Kisuke's side. "Didn't even break a sweat."

Yammy struggled to his feet and slowly drew his sword. "I'm gonna kill you all right now!"

Kisuke readied Benihime. "Now Scream, Benihime!" he swung his blade upwards sending a red arc of spirit energy towards Yammy.

Ulquiorra sonidoed into its path and lifted it into the sky effortlessly.

Yammy grinned. "Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra jumped and flicked him on the forehead. "You stupid piece of trash. Our mission is complete."

A sonic boom escaped from Yammy's forehead and he was flung back. Ulquiorra landed gracefully and walked leisurely over to Adrian. He helped Adrian to his feet and opened a Garganta. "Time to go. Into the Garganta you pieces of trash."

"You're running away?" Yoruichi asked.

"There is no need for senseless violence; I have enough information for my report to Lord Aizen. I'll be telling him the man he wanted killed in the World of the Living wasn't even worth killing." The Garganta closed.

8


	31. Chapter 30: Apples

**Chapter Thirty: Apples...**

The Next Day

There was a new class member by the name of Shinji Hirako who wrote his name backward on the board today and he confronted Ichigo that night after school, as Ichigo had just purified a Hollow. He walked on air behind Ichigo, drawing his zanpaktou, Ichigo turned just in time to block his attack. Ichigo's spirit energy rose dramatically as Shinji placed his finger to his lips.

"Shh. If you release your spirit energy, they'll find you..."

"Shinji, who are you really?"

"Let me show you, Ichigo..." he held his hand up to his face and his Hollow mask formed, immediately after, Nataly appeared behind him with her hand on her sheath.

"Shinji... I thought you were a Hollow."

Shinji turned and saw Nataly ready for combat. "Wow, you're really serious, aren't you? But you know exactly who and what I am, because... you're one yourself."

Nataly stood at Shinji's side and looked seriously at Ichigo. "That's right, I'm a... Vizard."

Ichigo looked totally puzzled. "A... Vizard?" his Hollow flashed through his mind and he knew exactly what it was.

Nataly formed her Hollow mask in her hand placed it exactly like Shinji. "You're a Vizard, Ichigo, there's no way for you to be just a Soul Reaper – you're Hollowed too."

At this, Ichigo felt annoyance. "I'm not interested. I'm a Soul Reaper, don't try to change my beliefs; I'm able to do what I do because I set out to do it. I swore I would protect anyone and a Hollow can't do that so don't either of you two _dare _question me." At that, Ichigo felt the spiritual pressure of a familiar Hollow and immediately he knew what he was going to set out to do. He turned and disappeared into the night.

Shinji turned to Nataly. "I didn't know _you _were a Vizard."

"I'm like Ichigo on that score – I know what I am, but I'm kind of ashamed of it."

"Being ashamed of what you are... I don't get it, why would you?"

"I guess I'm afraid," she turned and she, too, disappeared into the night.

Rafe was almost finished his training regimen when he received orders to report to the Head-Captain immediately. He did so and as he walked in, the Captain of Squad Ten, Toshirou Hitsugaya looked at shock in the dramatic change from the 'humble and confused newbie captain' to 'hardened soldier' in just a week. The Captain of Squad Nine's appearance had changed a little but there was no doubt it was Rafe Zweigun. His entire left arm that was mechanical was sleeved and gloved in the white of the Captains Jacket's sleeve and the other sleeve of the jacket was non-existent and his shihakusho sleeve protruded at the normal length. His small zanpaktou which was a cross between a tanto and a wakizashi hung vertically on his left shoulder. Rafe walked confidently in and stood in front of the Head-Captain and next to Toshirou.

"So you have arrived, Captain Zweigun," the Head-Captain began. "You are a difficult man to find, when you have no free time."

"Only to one that does not know where I am."

Toshirou shot Rafe a look. "Show some respect, Captain Zweigun, when you address the Head-Captain."

"I meant no disrespect, Head-Captain but one who is engaged in combat forgets social etiquette."

The sides on the Head-Captain's mouth tipped ever-so-slightly upwards in amusement. "The reason I have called you two captains here is that the Hollow that infiltrated our ranks, his name; Adrian Shine, the _former _Fourth Seat of Squad Twelve."

Rafe's blood boiled at the name.

"It seems you remember him, Captain Zweigun."

"Yes, Head-Captain."

"Is there any information you may give us?"

"Not really more than what I had reported to Captain Ukitake."

"Oh, Captain Zweigun, you had left something out of the report?"

"Yes, Head-Captain I did, but had good reason to do so."

"You _never _leave a single detail out of a report, Captain," Toshirou reprimanded.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please spare me your advice in such a tone as you do not outrank me anymore."

"My apologies, Captain Zweigun, I meant no offence." Toshirou replied in annoyance.

"Captain Zweigun," the Head-Captain began. "What was this detail?"

"It is merely suspicion but... I believe Adrian Shine is the most powerful being in existence."

"How is that even possible?" Toshirou asked. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I cannot really. It's strange. Do you know how when you cross blades with someone, their zanpaktou resonates with yours?"

"I-" Toshirou was cut off.

"It is possible." The Head-Captain interjected. "Please explain what you saw, Captain Zweigun."

"I would rather not discuss it with people who do not know of the existence of this particular thing..." he gestured to Toshirou.

Toshirou placed his hand at his chin and looked deep in thought.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please leave the room as we would rather keep this secret."

Toshirou looked directly into the Head-Captain's eyes. "What is it you're not telling us?"

"Silence, Captain Hitsugaya, and leave."

Toshirou looked appealingly at Rafe, as if in that look calling in all the favours Rafe owed him. "Please Rafe, tell me."

Rafe looked at the Head-Captain and the Head-Captain looked at Rafe with his usual expression. "Rafe Zweigun, if you speak, you will be severely punished."

"Head-Captain, what makes us different from Hollows?" Rafe asked suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Soul Reapers have both Soul Chain and Haksui Soul Sleep, and in addition, Soul Reapers also have hearts."

"And, Head-Captain, what determines the amount of power any Soul Reaper can have?"

"It is a combination of all three of those elements."

"Wrong."

Toshirou and Yamamoto were shocked.

"What determines the amount of power any soul can have are three _different_ elements. Of course the maximum is determined by the heart, it makes even the weakest souls fight like titans." Rafe drew his blade and held it in front of his face; it shone, even in the moonlight. "The second is the zanpaktou; well, the Soul Reapers ability to bond with it." He sheathed it once more. "What is the last?"

None of them knew. Only Rafe did.

"The last and most important is the soul's ability to bond with other souls and make all of them stronger. Have you not noticed that even an unseated Soul Reaper can fight like a titan when a Captain they are close with is around?"

Toshirou knew that this was true to a point.

"And that... is a point I wanted to make to you both as it has nothing to do with the matter we need to discuss, the real matter is..."

Yamamoto tensed.

"The Zero Squad."

"Captain Hitsugaya, arrest this man."

"I'm afraid, Head-Captain, I cannot follow that order." Toshirou looked closer at Rafe. "What is the Zero Squad, Captain Zweigun?"

Rafe was about to speak when Yamamoto cut him off. "The Zero Squad is an elite squad of Soul Reapers that protect the king himself."

Rafe smirked. "The Head-Captain only just qualifies as a member."

Toshirou was stunned. "There is a level even beyond that of Aizen?"

"Far beyond," Rafe replied.

"It seems this meeting has gone off topic. The suspicion of Adrian Shine will be looked into by me personally and in the meantime, have a mission for you two. To fight the elite Hollows made by Aizen, Soul Society has decided to send a force of Soul Reapers to the World of The Living. As we do not know how many Aizen has of Adrian's level, Captain Zweigun will be sent along also."

"Who will be in charge, Head-Captain?" Toshirou asked.

"You will be the leader, Captain Hitsugaya. However Captain Zweigun will not be a part of the force and he will not be permitted to engage any Hollows except of those of Aizen's army. You may select up to three Soul Reapers to come along with you." Yamamoto switched his gaze to Rafe. "Apples..." was all he said and Rafe's face looked totally stunned.

"Are you sure, Head-Captain, Apples?"

"Apples," Yamamoto confirmed.

"So, where the heck is it?"

"How should I know?"

"I thought you wrote it down before we left the Seireitei."

"I lost it."

"Oh, that's just great!"

"I figured Renji could lead us right? You've been here before – you should know where you're going."

"What're you talkin about, you've been here too!"

"Guys, shut up."

"You're not the commanding officer, Rafe, so _you _shut up."

"Enough already – just search for his spiritual pressure."

"Why? He's just in there."

"Man, I can't believe the weird clothes they wear here."

"It's called a uniform, just like you wear as a Soul Reaper."

"Well, aren't _you _smart, Rafe?"

"Rangiku – get a bigger shirt – yours shows a little too much… cleavage…"

"I don't know _what _you're talking about, Rafe. I think I'm just fine."

"How are you supposed to move in these clothes? They're so _tight_!"

"Maybe you should try untucking your shirt like the rest of us."

"Me? But Rafe's not even _wearing _the uniform, it's the middle of summer and he has a coat on!"

"Ikkaku, why do you think I wear a long sleeve coat and only one glove?"

"Oh right… that. Anyway, if I untuck my shirt – where am I gonna put my sword?"

"A sword isn't really part of the uniform…"

"For cryin out loud, you're the ones who said I couldn't bring a real sword so I brought a wooden one!"

"We're not the ones who make the rules, its law here in the World of the Living."

"Well, it's ridiculous, what kind of law says I can't carry a sword around?"

"What's the big deal, I actually kind of like these clothes…"

"That's easy for you to say, you only like them because they show of your-"

"Shut up you guys we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Toshirou…"

"What?"

"We both look like we should be in grade school…"

"…"

"…And the door was back there."

Rafe opened the door.

"Yo, what's goin on, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was shocked.

Nataly hesitated momentarily. Rafe was almost thrown off his feet by the amount of force her attempted tackle had, but after she realized he was grounded, she picked him up in a bear hug.

"Renji, Toshirou-"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Yeah fine but I don't understand why you're here or what Nataly's doing to Rafe." The angle was rather constricting to see Rafe's limbs flail outwards in Nataly's grasp.

Rangiku giggled and Renji answered.

"Orders from above; looks like there's a major storm brewing with the Arrancar's."

"We were sent here to join forces with the Substitute Soul Reaper and prepare for the battle."

"Alright, I assume Rafe is here on those same orders?" Nataly asked, genuinely curious.

Renji turned, about to answer when Toshirou cut him off. "Actually, the Squad Nine Captain is only here to engage Arrancar's. Any normal Hollows are nothing to do with him."

"Squad Nine Captain?" Ichigo was confused. "Rafe is a captain?"

Rafe finally struggled from Nataly's grasp and sat on her shoulders with a meek smile. "Right, I passed the Captain's Examination."

"Does that mean you have Ban-Kai?"

Rafe's made a scared sound and his eyes widened for a few seconds then he stared straight at Ichigo. "…yes…" he sounded terrified.

"Right… so what's an Arrancar?"

"What?" Renji stepped through the doorway. "You're not serious are you? You mean you've been fighting these guys without any idea who you were dealing with?"

Yumichika face-palmed.

"…what're you talkin about?"

"You dummy!" it was Rukia. "He's talking about those guys who beat you up the other day."

Ichigo turned and Rukia was in the window.

The whole class stared, whispering amongst themselves about the newcomers and the return of Rafe and Rukia. This effect increased still when Rukia kicked Ichigo in the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

Nataly walked beside Renji as he grabbed him and Rafe smirked at him. Rukia slapped him twice. Rukia then proceeded to remove Ichigo's soul from his body and drag him out the window.

"Did it really have to be that hard?" Rangiku asked.

"That's Ichigo; he manages to make everything difficult."

"Well, he's weak right now."

"You can't blame Rukia for giving him hell with that stupid look on his face."

"You thought he looked stupid? I don't know; I thought he looked kind of helpless and cute..."

"Have you ever seen a guy you didn't think was cute Rangiku?" Yumichika mocked.

"Who asked you, Yumichika?"

"This is just stupid!" Rafe and Toshirou roared in unison. "All of you shut up!" Toshirou added.

Rafe and Toshirou then proceeded to stare neutrally at each other.

The class began discussing what they had done to Ichigo. They proceeded to insultingly describe each of the newcomers in turn, _including _Rafe.

"Well, whoever just called me baldy, step forward…" Ikkaku half drew his wooden sword and Rafe also cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let the temperature cool down, guys. It's just the human's silly chatter."

Ikkaku drew his sword fully and Rafe placed two fingers in front of his mouth ready for Kidou. Nataly reacted quickly, throwing Rafe onto a table, and then restrained him by holding both of his arms outwards and plugging his mouth with her lips to stop him from performing Kidou. Rangiku blinked in surprise and proceeded to slap Ikkaku repeatedly on the head. "Don't make me tell Yachiru…"

"Uh, not a problem, Rangiku, I'll try to keep it under control."

"Now as for the rest of you idiots, let's get moving we've got a lot to do."

Toshirou turned with an annoyed expression. Rafe managed to roll and put himself on top of Nataly on the floor then he stood and jumped atop the table as Toshirou spoke his reply.

"Your reference to idiots couldn't have included _me _now could it?"

Rafe appeared to be furious. Getting called short _and _idiotic in one day was too much.

"Of course not, captain, you're letting your persecution complex get the better of you again."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET ME CHECK THOSE SHIRT BUTTONS FOR YOU!" it was, as you could guess, Keigo. Keigo had learned long ago not to mess with Nataly after several teeth were found missing. Probably from steel colliding with his face - I don't know.

Rangiku easily haymakered Keigo and he went down to the floor.

They began walking out and Ikkaku commented on the condition of him and Rafe smirked at him knowingly as they left.

****Authors Note**: A persecution complex is a need to persecute, the same goes for a superiority complex; a need to be better than everyone else.


	32. Chapter 31: Old Friends and Rivals

**Chapter Thirty-One: Old Friends; Old Rivals…**

Rafe was talking to Kisuke about the order Yamamoto had given him.

"Apples, you say?" Kisuke confirmed. "That's an order only given to those the Head-Captain trusts most. Anyone given that order is bound by it and if they disobey it, the punishment is death…"

"So I know kinda what the order is… but I'm not sure, can you help me, Kisuke?" Rafe looked strangely humble.

"Of course I can, but you need to do something for me." Kisuke fanned his face.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to go and find the Soul Reaper Isshin Kurosaki, he was serving as a Captain when I was and I need to talk to him about certain matters concerning him."

"Alright… wait a minute – Isshin is a Soul Reaper?"

"Yeah, he used to be of the same rank as you."

"What Squad was he Captain of?"

"I need to get back to my shop. When you get back, I'll have the order details ready for you."

It was after midnight when Rafe arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic. He was no longer in his Gigai and he floated up to Isshin's window and opened it, and then floated into the darkness.

"You know, it's not polite for someone to sneak into another person's house."

Rafe turned and Isshin turned on a bedside lamp, revealing pink pyjamas.

"Isshin, I've come to take you to Kisuke; he needs to talk to you."

"Since when did you become a Captain, Rafe?"

"Since about a week ago."

"Your first assignment after only a week, Soul Society must be desperate." Isshin placed some soul candy in his mouth and he stood before Rafe in his Soul Reaper form. "Kisuke wants to talk to me? Let's go."

They arrived shortly after a race to Kisuke's which Rafe won, owing to the fact he was finely tuned. Kisuke welcomed them quickly and looked a little anxious; as if he needed to get something done before something else happened and the something about to happen was _really _about to happen. Kisuke handed Rafe an old scroll and Rafe opened it, about to read it when Kisuke sent him to his room.

He sat on his hammock and opened the scroll once more. He then was about to read when he felt them. He put down the scroll immediately after he felt Adrian. He had six allies with him. Rafe didn't care if they were going to attack – he was going to attack Adrian. He opened his window, leaving the scroll on his hammock and stood above the Urahara Shop and he felt for Adrian's spiritual pressure. He found it and looked to the east of Karakura towards the river.

He was there using flash-step and he saw Adrian immediately, his back to Rafe.

"So you've come… I knew you would." He turned, his green eyes made luminous in the moonlight.

"Adrian… you hurt Nataly…" Rafe had his left hand on his hilt. "How dare you even lay one hand on her head, I'll kill you!"

[Time of Dying – Three Days Grace]

Adrian turned with a grin on his face. A spike shot from Adrian's palm and Rafe flash stepped, but was too slow as another grazed him in the side.

"You're too slow. Try using that teleport ability…"

Rafe drew his zanpaktou while speaking. "No, that's just what you want! I'm not about to give in to you!"

Rafe flash-stepped again and another spike was headed for his heart, he placed his zanpaktou in the way of it and he was sent back until finally he was out of range, it was four metres.

"You won't survive five minutes without goin all out."

"I don't care!" he flash-stepped forward and Adrian retracted his spike. He raised his arm over his chest and a white liquid came from the pores on his arm and formed armour. Rafe reappeared and swung downwards, it caught on Adrian's arm and it shattered. The hilt flew from Rafe's hand and over his right shoulder and his expression changed to shock.

Adrian looked bored. "I told you already, you're gonna die." Adrian punched Rafe directly in the ribs, shattering them. Rafe's mouth opened and some blood came out. He was sent flying after his sword. "Don't come back until you've released!" he turned away, looking at the moon again. "I bet this moon makes my eyes look _pretty_… he'll be back. Can't get enough of _the Adrian._"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" an explosion of spirit energy occurred followed by: "Find Your Resolve and Raise the Silence!"

Adrian looked over his shoulder. "Little people sure can shout loud…"

And Rafe was there in a gunshot, swinging downwards, Adrian raised his armoured arm again and Rafe's blade collided with it. Adrian looked bored again. "I said go all out…"

Rafe looked at Adrian and moved his face closer. "See my eyes?" he jerked his free hand down his face. "Look upon these eyes… _friend_." He said the last word as sarcastically as he could. His Vizard mask formed in hellish silver flames. "Pierce The Silence!"

Adrian was blown away with small cuts all over him. "I'll admit, that was ok."

Rafe raised his sword to the resolve stance and spoke chillingly, his Hollowed voice making it creepy. "Pierce the Silence!" he swung his blade downwards and a huge arc of spirit energy shot towards Adrian. Rafe pulled the trigger and appeared behind where Adrian is. When the arc hit Adrian, it exploded and Rafe crossed his arms over his chest and swung them outwards, red spirit energy formed and charged from his chest and shot to where Adrian was. The cero went straight through the dust and exploded a hundred metres away.

A spike was shot at Rafe's head from behind him and Rafe pulled the trigger on his zanpaktou right before he would have been hit. He appeared behind Adrian and another spike was well on its way to his chest Rafe dodged by pulling the trigger once more. "Is shooting spikes at me all you got?"

"Nah, I've also got short jokes; care to hear one?"

Rafe flash-stepped behind Adrian and screamed his reply. "I'll cut you down to size!" he swung his blade downwards in an attempt to cleave Adrian in two.

Adrian turned easily and caught the blade bare-handed, he looked disappointed. "You won't beat me if you're _short _on skill." Adrian reached up and grabbed Rafe's mask. "I think your powers are about to be in _short _supply." He ripped Rafe's mask off.

Rafe screamed in frustration and punched Adrian in the face. "How was that you bastard?"

Adrian rubbed his face with his free hand. "What was that?"

Rafe kicked his foot against Adrian's hand, freeing his zanpaktou and did a backflip, watching Adrian closely.

"You will never cut me unless you go all out," Adrian instructed in a casual, yet smug way.

"I could say the same about you… you're only fighting at 1%, I want to see the real Hollow." Rafe was breathing hard, as he placed his free hand on his face.

Adrian grinned. "I want to see your Hollow too!"

Rafe's eyes widened for a second in shock and fear. "_Rafe, he's serious, we should be too, together, we can destroy him… besides, I need to get him back that 'eyes' comment. HE'S GONNA PAY!_" Rafe felt his Hollow powers grow immensely.

Adrian felt bloodlust build up in Rafe and he grinned. His spirit energy was released instantly and his eyes began Hollowfying.

Rafe lazily removed his hand from his face and his eyes were Hollowed as his mask slowly formed. He breathing was Hollowed and his mouth grinned with animal-like teeth and he threw his sword into the air. "Ban-Kai!" his spirit energy skyrocketed and he sounded exactly like Rafael.

Adrian did not fear this power; in fact he welcomed it. "HAHAHA this is what I've been waiting for; this is why I call you a rival! Now it's my-"

Adrian was cut off as the evilly laughing Rafe was before him. "If you _ever _compare me to him again…" he looked up at the moon. "Oh so sorry… it's time for you to die anyway…" Rafael pulled the chain of the Ban-Kai and it came instantly to his hand. "Reitenijou Hibiki." He plunged the blade into Adrian's stomach. "This fight's over… Pierce The Silence…"

In a flash of silver light, Adrian was thrown through several buildings and into the Karakura River. "So that's everything I've got… there shouldn't be much left." Then he felt it, almost nothing to begin with then instantly it was crushing, Rafe felt like he was in the deepest trench in the ocean and the spirit energy was that crushing.

Adrian appeared in front of him, struggling to stay conscious from the massive hole in his abdomen. "You're right… there _won't _be much left." Rafael looked down and Adrian's hand was inside him, he saw a red glow through his flesh. "This isn't over."

"I know… it's only the beginning… friend."

Nataly looked up at the sky after everyone had returned from their fights, but Rafe had still not returned. She felt like a woman a soldier has left behind to go to war. A red beam streaked across the sky, it was so strong most of the sky above her was and the spirit energy almost crushed her. Kisuke appeared at her side and looked up at the sky. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Go and see to Rafe, he may need you right now."

Nataly flash-stepped into the sky as the red energy faded and she saw Adrian looking down at the Karakura river, another person wearing white appeared near him and took him into a Garganta. She dived for the river while flash-stepping. She saw bubbles coming from the centre and dived in she saw Rafe lying on the bottom with a significant hole in his torso. Blood was mixed with the water around him and small bubbles were coming from his mouth. She reacted quickly, a package this small couldn't weigh much, could it? She dived deeper and grabbed his hand, then she saw his eyes, or rather, one of them; it was Hollowed as it looked pleadingly at her. Nataly pulled and he came free until his feet were stuck under some rubble, at that point, Rafe (or is it Rafael?) scraped his free hand over his heart and a cero fired from his chest. It left a decent sized hole on bottom of the river and they were both blown away by the force. At that point, they were about to crash into some rocks when Rafe positioned himself in front of them.

"_Mamorudou 1: Fusegimasu!_" (Way of Shielding 1: Defend) he roared and spirit energy escaped from, making him, the water around him and Nataly glow silver as the energy solidified into a sphere. They hit the rocks at full speed and the sphere bowed a little but held fast. She touched him and could fell the spirit of a Hollow inside him, along with his one; for some reason, Rafe wasn't struggling against his Hollow. Nataly quickly removed her hand, afraid of what might happen to her if she left it on.

"Are you afraid of me?" Rafael turned slowly.

She didn't reply.

Rafael collapsed inside the weird sphere and it disintegrated, leaving them both struggling for breath underwater.

Tessai had sealed Rafe in a barrier by using a modified version of the Bakudou 81: Danku, he was completely enveloped in the barrier and Nataly watched as Orihime attempted to 'reject' the Hollow within him.

After two straight hours Orihime finally stopped and turned to Nataly. "i… I'm sorry, Nataly, I can't find anything wrong within him."

Nataly looked surprised. Rafe spirit energy was not Hollowed at all and when he closed his eyes for the last time, one of them was normal. Did Rafe really give in to his Hollow to fight Adrian? She looked at him in disgust. "You, Rafe Zweigun, are weak."

As soon as she finished speaking, a maniacal laugh escaped from the barrier and Rafe was looking at her, one eyes normal, the other Hollowed and one side of his mouth was tipped upwards in an animalistic grin. His auto-mail arm reached up to the top of the barrier and it shattered to dismay of Tessai, who immediately began Bakudou 99 part one. The bandages engulfed Rafe and he moved just as easily as before, as he moved his auto-mail arm and most of the bandages tattered into ribbons.

Tessai began part two.

Orihime ran and Nataly was too shocked to move as Rafe was engulfed in small steel blades. The blades shattered but a few seconds after they touched him and Tessai engaged in the final song of Bakudou 99. Rafe looked somewhat shocked as he reached up and held the steel cube in one hand with his auto-mail. He looked at Nataly. "Get out of here!" his voice was somewhat Hollowed.

Nataly got up and ran as fast as she could.

Tessai was very dismayed as he watched Rafe hold the cube with very little effort. His face was still juxtaposed with the grin and eye. His expression with the normal features changed to a pleading one. "Tessai… I can't hold it forever… please… call it off."

Kisuke appeared next to Tessai and snapped his fingers and the cube dissolved. "Well, Rafe, it looks like we've got some work to do," he said while smiling deviously.

Rafe lowered his arm and looked at Kisuke, his face unchanged. "Save me Kisuke…"

Kisuke covered his face with his face. "Did you even have to ask?" he ran at Rafe grabbed him by the face and forced him through the floor into the training ground. Kisuke landed on Rafe, picked him up and through him into a nearby rock. "Toshirou, you've wanted this for a while right? Now here's your chance."

Toshirou appeared next to Kisuke and held his sword next to his head. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" and within seconds the rock where Rafe was thrown was frozen.

Kisuke turned to Toshirou. "Try not to kill him before he gains full control."

Toshirou was just in time to turn and see a cero forming on Rafe's chest. It fired and Toshirou was forced back into the frozen rock. Dust and mist erupted from the collision point and Rafe heard Toshirou utter three words. "Ban-Kai… Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

From out of the debris, Toshirou charged forth an impaled Rafe. He spoke one word. "Ryūsenka!"

Rafe's expression changed as ice engulfed him. He was grinning in enjoyment. This surprised Hitsugaya. After the ice was finished, Rafe spoke even though he was close to freezing. "Look behind you…"

Rafe turned monochrome and Toshirou turned. Rafe was standing behind him and his eyes were normal and he had a frown on his face. "I guess you saved me…"

Toshirou raised his zanpaktou. "You still have a Hollow inside you… how long were you a captain before you gained it?"

"What can I say? I have always had it."

Toshirou was genuinely surprised. Then his expression changed to one of regret. "Forgive me… Rafe." He pointed his zanpaktou at Rafe. "Sennen Hyōrō…"

Many ice pillars formed around them. Rafe's expression changed to that of annoyance. "This isn't even fair – I don't even have my zanpaktou!"

"It has to be done. Forgive me!" he twisted his sword 90degrees counter-clockwise. The pillars moved in.

Rafe dropped to his knees throwing up blood. He struggled to say three words, _hoping _Hibiki would heed his call. "Reitenijou Hibiki…"

The pillars engulfed Rafe and instantly fog engulfed the entire training ground.

Toshirou couldn't sense Rafe anywhere. "You're a fool, Rafe, fog is my domain."

"What makes you so sure?" his voice came from all around him. "Indeed my blade is gone, by my Ban-Kai still remains. As long as Hibiki remains within my soul, I may never lose her."

"Guncho Tsurara…" Hitsugaya spun around, swinging his blade, creating icicles shaped like daggers. They all shot at once and all of them hit a flesh, as the tell-tale sound gave it away.

"You told me to forgive you and you still attack me?"

"You're my friend and comrade, Rafe, this is mercy."

"How much of the fog have you breathed in?" Rafe asked almost lazily and Toshirou knew what he was going to do.

The fog thinned and Rafe stood before Hitsugaya. "Get it over with."

Rafe looked disappointed; he knelt in front of Hitsugaya.

Toshirou raised his sword against his will. "Are you controlling me?"

"I can manipulate the fog in any way I like; it mixed with your blood."

"And then the blood powers my muscles…"

"Correct."

Toshirou brought down the blade and impaled Rafe in the heart. "I guess this isn't really suicide, huh?"

Rafe stood, Daiguren Hyourinmaru still in his chest. "Thank you… Toshirou Hitsugaya. You have liberated me from the Darkness…" he fell forwards and onto Toshirou.

Flashback

One week previously.

Rafe's inner world

Hibiki turned from her perpetual gaze of the river and looked like she needed to tell Rafe something. "Rafe, there's something about your Ban-Kai."

Rafe looked somewhat surprised. "What is it?"

"If the chain gets severed from your chest, you will…"


	33. Chapter 32: Apples II

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Apples II…**

"Lady Nataly, you do know that if you do not learn this technique, you will not be able to use your second form of Ban-Kai without wounding yourself."

Nataly opened her eyes, the stone floor of the Lord's Hall that was her Inner World felt cold and hard beneath her. She looked across at her zanpaktou, sitting arrogantly in the throne. She ignored the blood on the floor as she forced herself to stand. "Why must I learn this technique?"

Her zanpaktou stared at her. It was just a silver suit of Gothic amour, the hollow eyeholes staring blankly at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm hurt and tired?"

The suit of armour made and exasperated sound. "Until you grow tired of saying those words and take this seriously."

"But I told you already! How many times do I have to say 'I don't understand?"

The suit of armour appeared behind her and a deep wound opened up in left her shoulder. "Until you _do _understand; if necessary."

Nataly clutched at her shoulder with a scream of pain and fell to her knees. "I don't understand!" she roared, almost pleading. She faced the throne as her zanpaktou reappeared above it and drifted lazily back down onto it and proceeded to stare imperiously at her.

"It is not hard, Lady Nataly, just say these words and believe you can do it." The suit of armour pointed at her, red spirit energy appearing on the end of its finger. The suit of armour tilted its helmet. "Protect those I hold most dear!"

And Nataly finally understood. She covered herself in her own spirit energy as the spirit energy fired. She swept her hand to ward off the blow, all her spiritual pressure being drawn into her heart. "Protect those I hold most dear!" instantly, her zanpaktou appeared in front of her and the energy dissolved.

The suit of armour turned to her. "So you have finally grasped it. But can you use it to ward off even the strongest of blows?"

There were three booming, foreboding knocks on the doors at the far end of the hall. The suit of armour dissolved and her sheathed sword appeared in her hand. There were three more knocks and she knew who was coming, the final knock made her jump and she felt fear, but she held fast.

[This is War – 30 Seconds to Mars]

A cero fired through the door and Nataly knew why her zanpaktou had forced her to learn the technique. She was frozen in fear, only her lips obeyed her. "Pro… Pr-"

"Fear not, Lady Nataly, for I am by thee, until the end of days, never doubt yourself, raise your hand, and repeat after me…"

Nataly's left hand moved of its own accord, her naked palm pointed at the cero, foreign, but not evil spirit energy augmented her own as she was consumed by her own sheer power.

"In the name of Justice…" Nataly began; her zanpaktou hadn't said anything yet. "And all that is Light…"

"You know the rest of the incantation…"

Nataly placed her zanpaktou under her left shoulder and pushed both palm forwards; the cero hit them and she tingled all over. "Protect those I hold most dear!"

The cero instantly dissolved and she dashed forward, flash-stepping. Her Hollow was shocked as she appeared out of nowhere, drawing her sword from under her left shoulder and feeling the blade as it sliced through its abdomen.

Her zanpaktou spoke from everywhere at once. "Remember these rudimentary rubrics: 1, never hesitate, to do so is to show and unwillingness to win. 2; never turn your back on an enemy, to do so is to show and unwillingness to win. 3; never mock an enemy you cannot possibly defeat, to do so is to show and unwillingness to win."

"I understand… Lancelot."

"My name is Kishihogosha!"

Kaze Okusaki was unsure why Nemu Kurotsuchi had called for him in the middle of the night. He assembled in the darkness of Captain Kurotsuchi's experimentation room. Nemu was standing in the moonlight, let in by the solitary window. No one was sure how much damage the loss of her captain took on her; he was her father, after all. She seemed to be on the verge of tears, obviously thinking about her captain, Kaze approached warily. He was only Sixth Seat, but he had the Seki-Hammer, that alone was enough to tie him to dangerous missions.

"Sixth Seat Kaze Okusaki, you have been chosen by the Head-Captain. You are to go to the World of the Living with the Sixth Squad Captain and the Eleventh Squad Captain, you are to make sure the Ninth Captain comes back; if he does not do so, you are ordered to engage and kill him."

Kaze was surprised by this. "I do not know if I can defeat a captain, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi."

"Nevertheless, you are ordered to do so."

Kaze grudgingly took the orders from her and bowed.

Toshirou was sitting upon a rock, sorrow burdening his heart as he couldn't control his blade as it slid into Rafe's heart he did not know if Rafe had survived or not, but he guessed that he did not, although Rafe's will to live was impressive; surviving Adrian, _twice _no doubt, a sword to the heart usually doesn't help that. He sensed something Hollow and looked up at the sky as a black line slashed itself across the sky like a Black Getsuga Tenshou. It opened and four Espada were present, Hitsugaya could not identify them, though he was sure Kisuke could.

Kisuke was keeping his dirty little secret fairly secret up til now… he looked at the small form bathed in the light of a prototype Hogyoku. Kisuke was unsure if this would save the form from madness and Hollowfication, but it was worth a try as this soul would have died anyway. He had shown a slight form of Instant Regeneration, but, Kisuke concluded, his particular Hollow did not have the ability. Suddenly the small form reached up and grabbed the black orb that was the prototype of the Hogyoku. As soon as he grabbed it, his Hollow mask burned onto his face, the face of it turning black. "My mission comes into play now…" he slipped the prototype Hogyoku into is shihakusho and disappeared, Kisuke couldn't sense him until he was around the new Arrancar. Kisuke reacted quickly and made sure his Gigai was in place under his hat.

Toshirou was falling wounded to the earth below as the other Soul Reapers looked after him in dismay, but Toshirou saw the impossible before he began preparations; it was impossible, Rafe was dead. Up where the fight was going on, Rangiku was having spikes plunged toward her face when Rafe appeared in front of her, his zanpaktou coming from nowhere as he called its name; the Black Hollow Mask leaving all wondering what he was. "Find your Resolve and Raise the Silence, Hibiki…" it was said in such a menacing way that Luppi felt fear in his Arrancar heart. Rafe turned slowly, well to him it was slowly, to Luppi it was a flicker and half his tentacle was gone.

Luppi looked angry and frustrated. "I demand to know who you are!"

[Monster – Skillet]

Rafe raised his zanpaktou and turned, showing his back to Luppi. "I'm the Ninth Squad Captain…" he turned again and grabbed his mask, and then he easily removed it and crushed it within his grasp. "Rafe Zweigun," he finished his reply with pure black spirit energy falling from his hand like water.

"A Captain? Well, I'm-"

"I don't care," Rafe pointed the barrel of Hibiki at Luppi. "Hibiki will end you in about 2 seconds."

Luppi called all of his free tentacles to attack Rafe at that same time. "Really? Well it looks like it's the other way round – prepare to die…"

Rafe spun and dove forward, easily evading the tentacles but stopped when he realized something.

"So you finally realized…"

Rafe pulled the trigger on Hibiki and he was in front of Rangiku again, the tentacles racing toward him. "You fool," Rangiku began.

"Shut up!" Rafe retorted passionately. "Honour demands I protect my subordinates, even if they are of a different Squad!"

Luppi scoffed as he pulled the spikes free from Rafe. "Honour? To show mercy to others is weakness."

Rafe was not hurt very badly. He pointed Hibiki at Luppi. "Bakudou 21: Sekienton…" smoke erupted from Hibiki's barrel, totally obscuring Rafe for a few seconds.

Luppi squinted at Rafe as the smoke cleared. His eyes widened at what he saw. There were 64 Rafe's, all in a line behind him and Luppi watched in horror as they stepped into a circle around him. They all pointed at Luppi and spoke in unison, only the original smirking at Luppi impudently. "Bakudou 63: Sajo Sabaku."

Luppi was binded on all sides by glowing gold chains of spirit energy. Luppi screamed in frustration at Rafe. "How is it that there is such a difference between us? You're just a petty Soul Reaper!"

Rafe clicked his fingers and spoke gravely, throwing his zanpaktou behind him. "Well, you're about to die… Ban-Kai. Does it make you feel ashamed that a 'petty Soul Reaper' defeated you?"

Luppi looked behind him and a chain shot through him after the sword.

Rafe's expression changed to a bored one. He grabbed the chain, jerking Luppi forward, and then he pulled it the opposite way, bringing the massive blade back, and into Luppi.

Luppi looked at Rafe in disbelief. "How… how did you surpass even the Espada?"

Toshirou floated up behind him and Luppi was shocked still. Many pillars of ice surrounded them on all sides and Hitsugaya rotated his sword 90 degrees; bringing them inwards.


	34. Chapter 33: Apples III

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Apples III...**

Orihime was awakened a soft 'ahem' and sat up then looked around. An Arrancar had made his way into her house. This one was Ulquiorra. "What's this? No protection at all? You humans really don't see what's going around you... The Soul Society's incompetence never ceases to amaze me... they just don't seem to understand, that person is most vulnerable when they're sleeping... it's not in my nature to burst in like but I thought we needed to talk."

"What makes you think she's alone?"

If Ulquiorra was surprised, he didn't show it. "Well, this is convenient."

Orihime covered her eyes with her doona. "You said wanted to talk."

"Are you afraid of me, human?"

Nataly stepped out of the shadows behind him. "I'm not."

"Don't you know it's impolite to butt into a conversation?" Ulquiorra replied.

Nataly drew her zanpaktou. Ulquiorra slipped past her defences and stabbed her in the stomach with his hand; she fell to the floor, looking with shock at Ulquiorra. Orihime jumped out of bed and ran over to her, calling upon her healing powers.

Ulquiorra looked down at both of them. "Now come with me, little girl... and Soul Reaper. Don't speak, yes is all I want to hear. If you anything other than that, people will die. I don't mean you of course. I'm talking about those closest to you. Don't ask any questions. Don't tell me anything, you have no rights. The only thing you do have is the rope holding the guillotine. Safely suspended against the necks of your friends. Make no mistake, little girls, this is not a negotiation, it's an order. For some reason, Lord Aizen has decided he wants your power. He dispatched me here with orders to bring you both back unharmed. I'll only say this one more time... come with me, little girls." He handed a bracelet to Orihime. "You say goodbye to one person. While wearing this, only an Arrancar will see you, and you will even be able to pass through some solid objects, do not take it off." He looked at Nataly. "You don't get to say goodbye, you come with me right now, and I hear Aizen is planning a trap for your mate."

Rafe was awoken by a soft sound of someone politely clearing their throat. "You don't do it like that, Yumichika! You do it like is... AHEM!"

Rafe jumped out of bed, and hit the roof. He slowly floated back to the floor as Ikkaku began laughing. Rafe quickly donned his shihakusho with his captain's jacket and placed Hibiki at its rightful place on his left shoulder.

Ikkaku stopped laughing and looked serious. "it's an emergency, the Head-Captain wants to speak with us."

[Nothing Can Be Explained – Mike Wyzgowski]

The entire task force rallied at Orihime's house in front of a large screen. Rafe noted that Nataly was conspicuously absent. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Toshirou apologized with Ichigo at his side.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Rukia... what's this? Why is everyone standing here in Orihime's room and where is she anyway?"

Toshirou went to Rangiku. "What is the status?"

"Sir, we have regulated the spiritual wave."

"Fine, put me through."

Jushirou Ukitake appeared on the screen and Toshirou resisted the urge to shout. "It has come to the Soul Society's attention the Orihime Inoue is no longer in the World of the Living _or _in Soul Society."

Ichigo looked mad. "Then where is she? In Hueco Mundo?"

Toshirou looked dubious. "Then what does this have to do with the Soul Society?"

"Because, we received a video from Hueco Mundo."

"Sent by whom?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Everyone was surprised but Rafe. He just stared as the video was shown. The video quality was not clear and it was not in colour, but it could not be helped and everyone on-screen could easily be identified. Orihime was healing a wound in Nataly's stomach. The video cut off after Ulquiorra entered the screen and looked at camera.

Rafe ran up to the screen. "Nataly!"

Ichigo stared. "Orihime..."

"We received that video 12 hours ago. I think it is fair to believe that Orihime has been abducted and could have been killed by the Arrancar's."

Ichigo was shocked. "Killed..?"

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia began. "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"

"I understand. I don't want to believe it either. I'm simply stating the worst possible scenario there is. We think it more likely that Orihime was attacked by an Arrancar and then... disappeared with him."

Ichigo growled. "Are you kidding me? Is that really all you have? Orihime has disappeared. You say that she might be dead!" he held out his hand. "Well take a look at this; I was seriously injured in yesterday's battle. No one here could heal my wounds! But when I woke up this morning it was already completely healed! And not only that, but on my wrist, THERES STILL SOME OF ORIHIME'S SPIRITUAL PRESSURE! Are you still just gonna stand there and tell she might be dead?"

The Head-Captain walked up behind Ukitake. "I see. That is most unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?" Ichigo began.

"UNFORTUNATE? Nataly is in Hueco Mundo! We have to go and save her and Orihime! A Soul reaper has been taken hostage by the enemy, why haven't we sent a task force?"

"Because this is an act of betrayal. If she had been abducted, Orihime would not have had the time to visit Ichigo while he slept. As for Nataly, the Soul Society has more problems."

Ichigo and Rafe roared at the Head-Captain in unison. "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" Toshirou grabbed Rafe and Renji grabbed Ichigo.

"If either of you say anything else insubordinate, you will both be punished."

"Head-Captain, you said Apples, I _will _save them both, on my own if necessary."

"I'm with you Rafe," Ichigo agreed.

"You must not," Yamamoto replied. "With this new information, we now know that the Arrancar's are ready for battle. All Soul Reapers of the 13 Protection Squads are ordered to return to Soul Society immediately, this is an executive order."

"So we just leave them to die?" Rafe retorted. "I refuse!"

"The Soul Society is more important than a human and a single Soul Reaper. I thought this might happen, so I am glad I had prepared for it."

A door to Soul Society opened up and Kenpachi, Byakuya and Kaze walked out. "Alright now," Kenpachi began. "I want you all to head on back."

Byakuya spoke also. "Don't fight us, we have been ordered to take you back by force if necessary."

"Rafe, you don't want to lose to me again, do you?"

Rafe roared. "You think that I couldn't easily kill you all?"

Everyone was taken aback by Rafe's threat. As he put his right palm over his face and left hand on his hilt. Byakuya, Kaze and Toshirou acted in unison. "Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou."

Rafe was bound in place by three lots of six bars of light. He screamed in frustration and stared deathly at everyone. "If Nataly dies, I swear, I will kill you all..."

Rafe was confined in his quarters for well over a few days when Yoruichi appeared.

"Rafe, what're you doing sulking?"

"I'm not sulking I'm trying to be calm, but it's not working, I'm still mad."

"Of course you are, Nataly is beyond your grasp." She held Hibiki in her right hand, mocking him.

"Hibiki! Give it back to me!"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You help Ichigo and the others in Hueco Mundo, rescuing Orihime and Nataly."

Rafe stood, a smirk beginning to form on his face. "Let's do it. I'll show them my _full _power..."

"You mean you weren't fighting at full-strength before?"

"Only against Adrian."

"And you were still defeated."

"You don't know what it's like to cross swords with him."

"In any case, I'm ready to go when you are."

Rafe and Yoruichi stepped out from the Senkaimon I Kisuke's subterranean training ground and say Ichigo, Chad and Uryu. "Rafe didn't you go back to the Soul Society?"

"I did, but Yoruichi helped me get out. Now, whaddya say, Ichigo? Wanna show the Arrancar who they're dealing with?"

"Of course, I'm ready when you are."

Inside the large room given to Nataly, she had no doubt Rafe was coming for her and she knew without any doubt in her heart he was strong enough and he would never stop until he held in his arms again, he would cut down even Aizen if he needed to, she felt almost sorry for anyone lower than Espada level.


	35. Chapter 34: The Renegade!

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Renegade!**

Inside the precipice world between Hueco Mundo and everywhere else was strange to Rafe; while everyone else struggled, he felt empowered. As Kisuke had instructed, though not exactly he constructed a sphere about the size of a beach ball; it was actually bigger than he was. He sat on top of it and lazily propelled himself forward using a similar concept to the Reishi Shot. He looked at Ichigo who was trying as hard as he could to construct a path with Chad running behind him. He looked to the other side of him and Uryu was as well off as he was. He floated down next to Ichigo; he was about to say something when Uryu went on front of him and immediately ripped into Ichigo.

"You really have no idea how to control spirit energy do you Ichigo?"

"Shut up, Uryu I'm doing as best I can!"

"Don't lose focus," Rafe told Ichigo. "Ignore him."

"How can I when he's right there next to me?" his foot fell through the path and he went down, falling, and screaming.

"Ichigo you idiot; I told you to focus!" Rafe raced after Ichigo and grabbed him mid-fall. "I gotcha, are you gonna be ok?"

Ichigo's cheeks burned red. "Sure."

Ichigo and chad were thrown out of the Garganta and landed face-first in the sand. Rafe and Uryu landed gracefully on their feet. Uryu began walking towards Las Noches, although he wasn't sure if it was or not. "Let's go; we're wasting time here."

Grimmjow was eyeing Orihime in awe as she restored his arm, but looked almost apprehensively at the woman behind her; she was giving everyone death stares and holding her hilt all the time. _Not that it would do any good, _he thought. _She couldn't kill any of us._

His arm was complete again and he stares in shock at it. Then he laughed and looked at Luppi with a bloodthirsty grin.

"What're you looking at me like that for?"

Grimmjow put his hands in his pocket and walked menacingly toward Luppi. Luppi stepped back, only to be stopped by Adrian. "Are you running Luppi? This is your punishment for stealing Grimmjow's rank." He grabbed Luppi roughly.

"Let go of him, Adrian, he's my prey."

"What?" Luppi began. "No!"

Adrian let go of him as Grimmjow reached forward. Grimmjow grabbed Luppi and threw his face into the floor, Luppi's wound from fighting Rafe reopened and flowed freely.

Grimmjow almost frowned. "That's too bad. You've already got one foot in the grave…"

Luppi struggled to get up when Grimmjow grabbed him again. Grimmjow lifted him up to look at his face. Luppi spat in his face.

Grimmjow wiped it away and stared at him. He then grabbed Luppi's face. Red energy formed inside Luppi's head and there was flash of red light and Luppi's top half was gone. Grimmjow began laughing again and Adrian joined.

Rafe looked around at the bare desert, wondering if this was where they were meant to come out. He sensed something and looked around, it was compelling to him, but no one else seemed to notice. "Hey guys, I can feel something, I'll catch up to you later." Rafe jumped into the sky and disappeared.

Uryu felt something strange in the earth beneath them and the ground caved in, leaving them all falling.

Rafe stood much closer to Las Noches now and he felt the presence at its strongest point. He looked down and a white figure charged up to meet him, he jumped back, narrowly dodging the naked blade. Rafe looked up the white figure was coming toward him again and Rafe unsheathe his blade to meet the figure. The figure immediately unblurred when the blades met. There was mask covering the top half of its face and what looked like an Espada outfit.

"Hmph, so you stopped my blade; very good."

Rafe looked it dead in the eye-sockets. "What are you and what was that spiritual pressure?"

"I instilled curiosity in your mind and I am… the 101st Arrancar, I am a Privaron Espada."

"Privaron? What's that?"

"It means I _was _an Espada."

"What did you do, spill Aizen's tea?"

"You insolent fool, my powers far excel yours." Rafe had just noticed, but the voice was feminine and body similar.

Rafe looked down and noticed an open jacket, revealing a bare chest. He blushed and looked immediately at the mask.

"What's wrong, you don't like what you see?"

Rafe placed a second hand on his sword. "Pierce The Silence…"

The 101st Arrancar leaped up and landed on air a few metres away. "Not a bad attack…"

Rafe smirked. "So do you have a name, or just an annoying arrogance?"

"There was a time when I held both a name and the title of the 1st Espada, but now, you may call me Segador, and it means Reaper."

"Well, I'm the Ninth Squad Captain of the Soul Society; Rafe Zweigun."

"You mean _Ex_-Ninth Captain. You're a renegade, aren't you?"

Rafe looked away.

"Ah, I'm right, aren't I?"

Rafe looked back and lazily spoke as he threw his zanpaktou at Segador. "Ban-kai."

Segador grabbed the sword wakizashi and shattered it with a single hand. "Your sword is weak; show me you true power, don't rely on your zanpaktou."

Rafe was engulfed in spirit energy and Segador smirked. "This is the power of the 101st Arrancar!"

Rafe laughed. "This is nothing!" he released his spirit energy.

Segador was surprised. "How can a Soul Reaper have such power?"

Rafe was amused. "I'm not a full-blooded Soul Reaper anymore." Rafe placed his palm on his face. "This is the power of… a Vizard!" Rafe jerked his hand down and his mask burned onto his face. His spirit energy increased ten-fold and he looked with Hollowed eyes at Segador. "And for you its-" Segador disappeared.

Rafe turned and Segador was behind him, her zanpaktou coming for his neck. Rafe grabbed the blade and twisted it from her grasp, and then grabbed her face.

Segador was completely shocked as she was completely powerless to stop the Ex-Soul Reaper Captain. "My power was… nothing."

Rafe showed no remorse. "You came against me in arms, when I did not provoke you, for this; I show no remorse." Rafe plunged his fist into her chest and looked almost sad. "I can only use this technique once…" he ripped his hand out and his sword formed in his hand from her chest.

She screamed in pain and the fell quiet, life gone from her.

His mask shattered and Rafe was crying. He sheathed his zanpaktou and she began moving again, she grabbed him by the face and threw him down. Red spirit energy formed in front of her right eye and fired at the falling Rafe. Rafe was thrown into the ground and he was forced under.

Nataly looked at the blank wall and felt Rafe's spirit energy disappear. She cried out and began banging on the floor. The door opened and Ulquiorra walked in. "Does it depress you to be away from your mate?"

Nataly wiped her tears and stood, giving him a death stare and grabbing her zanpaktou. It was time for her to stand up; to fight for herself.

Amusement played across Ulquiorra's eyes. "You really think you would have a chance at beating me?"

"Without him I'm nothing!" she drew her blade. "For him; I would even sacrifice my own life."

A messenger was admitted into Head-Captain Yamamoto's office and he spoke haltingly. "Head-Captain, the Ninth Captain Rafe Zweigun, the Sixth Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Thirteen Squad Member Rukia Kuchiki are all missing from their barracks and no one has seen them in 24 hours, sir."

Yamamoto turned, facing the messenger. "Very well. They are renegades from the Soul Society, any Soul Reaper who finds them is ordered to arrest them immediately."


	36. Chapter 35: Left Behind

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Left Behind…**

Rafe was awakened by the sound of two blades clashing.

"What're you trying to do?" it was Rukia.

There was no reply.

"You don't wanna talk, huh? You've nothing to say?"

There were two more clashes and Rafe was more alert now.

"_He's strong; I can tell that his fighting style's completely random. But still it has incredible strength_." There was the sound of a flash step and Rafe was fully awake. The next sound was the sound of a body rolling on the floor; most likely Rukia.

The one who wasn't Rukia finally sensed Rafe's rising spirit energy and turned where the small body had fallen that he had assumed dead; and it was gone. The man looked up, the eye holes in his mask restricting the view and he felt a small object crash into his forehead knocking him down.

He rolled to his feet and looked at the small figure. "Who are you? I see a captain's jacket, but I don't recognise you."

"I could ask you the same thing. Why were you attacking Rukia?"

"Answer my question first."

"I'm the Ex-Captain of Squad Nine and Vizard; Rafe Zweigun."

"Then why do you still carry the captain's jacket?"

Rafe shrugged. "It's comfy… now, who are you?"

"My name is Ashido." He readied his blade.

"I would have preferred not to fight you, but you attacked Rukia, I will defeat you."

"I was testing her, not attacking her."

"Then why don't you test _me_?" Rafe grabbed his sheathed blade and ripped it from it sheath, the light in the room reflecting off its shiny surface.

"Very well." Ashido disappeared. Rafe yawned and stabbed his blade upwards; Ashido appeared above him, realizing at the last second that Rafe's blade was already there.

"I'm so disappointed in your abilities… how did you survive this long out here?"

Ashido reappeared in front of Rafe. "I pick my fights carefully." He raised his blade and Rafe flash-stepped behind Ashido and placed his blade at his neck.

"There is a large difference between us, Ashido, this test is finished."

Ashido turned and sheathed his blade. "This forest is vicious – the weak cannot survive here." He began walking out and Rafe sheathed his blade and followed – Rukia followed suit.

Ashido stopped suddenly and Rafe stopped just as suddenly. Rukia ran into Rafe. "Your friends are in danger; stay here."

"They're ourfriends; we fight by each other's side no matter what," Rukia replied.

"You're not strong enough."

Rafe grabbed his blade. "She comes with us; you heard what she said."

"What is your name, Soul Reaper?"

"Rukia Kuchiki – I'm a member of Squad…"

Ashido ran off.

"How rude."

Rafe chuckled. "Guess he's not one for wasting time. I'll meet you two there." Rafe drew his blade and roared his defiance.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared and split a Menos down the middle. A small figure appeared and he heard a gunshot. Four Cero's were headed for him. _"I won't make it!"_

And Rafe was there. He grabbed Ichigo by the head and threw him down to the ground. He placed his palm on his face and dragged it downwards. His Hollow mask burning onto his face in silver hellish fire. "Mamorudou 1: Fusegimasu!" a silver sphere engulfed him and the cero's dissolved. Rafe grabbed his Hollow mask from his face and shattered it. Rafe then threw his sword into the air. "Ban-Kai!"

Ichigo picked himself up from the crater he made on impact and looked up at Rafe. A chain began forming from the ground next to him and he knew they were saved.

Rafe grabbed the chain as it went taut and pulled; bringing his oversized Ban-Kai blade into his hands as another volley of ceros fired. Rafe swept his hand in front of his face and 5 copies followed in a trail all with their own Ban-Kai. "Reitenijou Hibiki," they all roared in unison.

All Ichigo saw was all the Hollows in the vicinity dissolve and then Rafe appearing with blood coming from his mouth and his Ban-Kai sealing. Rafe floated down in front of Ichigo.

"Rafe, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You have to rescue Orihime."

"You say it so matter-of-factly."

"You do, whatever you set out to do. I'll hold you to it."

"They have Nataly too, is that the only reason you're here?"

"Orihime is my friend too. For her, I would fight til the end. But for Nataly…" Rafe chuckled sadly. "I would even sacrifice my own life." And then he felt it.

Nataly lashed out and Ulquiorra grabbed her blade. "Do you really want to test my restraint against my loyalty to Lord Aizen?"

"I don't care, just die!" she screamed in frustration and tried to free her blade.

"I have been ordered by Lord Aizen not to kill you; however… you will live if I remove your limbs, correct?"

Rukia and Ashido arrived at a clearing with what looked like graves. "Where are we?"

"This is where we first arrived – centuries ago."

"You had teammates with you?"

"…we knew where we had ended up and we fought with everything we were taught as Soul Reapers. I saw friend after friend slaughtered until there was only one besides me left. Then he was cut down; there was a mask next to them. I used this mask a as shield as I cut down each and every Hollow. I thought it would be nice to report to my friends from another voice."

Rafe felt a disturbance – like a single heartbeat dying out. He looked around and he was alone. There was nothing; just black. Then he heard it – a Hollowed laugh. But it wasn't Rafael. "Well if it isn't the Other."

Rafe turned around quickly and still saw nothing but black, there was nothing not even any spirit energy. "Who are you?" Rafe reached over his shoulder for his sword; there was nothing.

"Well, I guess I'm a lot like you; or a part of you at least."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you…"

Rafe looked around again. "What…"

"…to save her life."

"Whose life?"

"The one who you are connected with. Obviously you can feel her."

Rafe could. He felt a weak heartbeat – it pulsed around him. "Where are we?"

"As I said; you two are connected," the voice snickered. "Do you know what happens to an Inner World when a Soul Reaper is dying?"

"It breaks down like the Soul reaper itself."

"Behind you."

Rafe turned and saw a stone throne, almost halfway disintegrated. There was a Hollowfied version of Nataly sitting upon it. "So how do you propose I save her?"

"You need to heal her in two hours."

"Where is she?"

"Are you stupid? Can't you sense her more than others?"

"Not here."

"That's because we're inside her."

"That's impossible."

"Oh? You must be quite experienced to know what is possible and what is not."

"_That's something Nataly would say…"_ Rafe almost smirked. "What did Nataly do to get hurt?"

"She stood up against the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. He removed her limbs." She watched him closely as her last words struck him like a blade.

Rafe felt one side of his mouth curve upwards in an animalistic grin and black spread across his left eye. "He doesn't need her; he never did!"

"Shut up; I know in my heart that I do!"

"I can fix that for you…"

"No!"

"…Even if it means saving everyone?"

Rafe genuinely considered it. "No. Without her, I'm nothing."

Nataly's Hollow laughed. "She seems to think the same about you – how cliché…"

"Shut up; I'll kill you myself if you say another bad word about her!" he instinctively reached up to his bare shoulder again.

Both the Hollow's around him laughed.

"You see, Rafe, that's the difference between us; we don't need a zanpaktou, we have our own power."

It was Rafe's turn to laugh. "So do I…"

Both the Hollow's stopped laughing immediately. Pushed against his Hollow; he saw it as a huge pitch-black wall and he managed to move it away. His vision cleared and his mouth fell to the usual frown.

Nataly's Hollow stared in disbelief at Rafe. "It's not possible, no two spirits can fuse."

Rafe actually grinned of his own accord. "It won't be _two_ Rafael will be mine too!" and then also out of character – Rafe chuckled evilly.

_Flashback – Two Days Previously_

"Rafe, remember what I said for you to be able to fully use my powers – you must hold all of my power in the palm of your hand and crush it with your own."

Rafe looked at his zanpaktou. "I am ready; show me what you have."

Rafe looked at the humanized form of his zanpaktou as she broke down into pure Reishi; he held his palm out on front of him and silver spirit energy formed and the Reishi of Hibiki shot towards it. At the last second; Rafe moved his palm and the Reishi of Hibiki shot into his chest and his clothes changed to that of hers. When he spoke; it was both their voices. "So this is how it ends…"


	37. Chapter 36: I am Who I am!

Chapter Thirty-Six: I am Who I am!

Rafe awoke somewhere he hadn't been before. He was in a place of all white, he was sure it looked like Las Noches. Then he saw him; The Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaquezjack.

Grimmjow raised his hand to his forehead to imitate looking for a long distance. "Who's that?"

Rafe ran, but he saw another person in his way. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Rafe stopped and grabbed his hilt, but did not draw. They both ignored him. They stopped and stared at each other for a second before Grimmjow spoke. "Where you goin', Ulquiorra?"

"If I must answer to you Grimmjow Jaquezjack; I am going to feed the prisoners."

Grimmjow grinned. "Remember, Aizen said you couldn't kill them."

"I am quite aware of Lord Aizen's orders; however I must point out that you have Grimmjow Jaquezjack have yet to follow them competently." Ulquiorra walked past Grimmjow and continued down the hall.

Rafe followed him until he came to a door, he opened it and the room was bare, apart from a huddled figure in a dark corner.

She cried out and began banging on the floor. Ulquiorra spoke. "Does it depress you to be away from your mate?"

Nataly wiped her tears and stood, giving him a death stare and grabbing her zanpaktou. It was time for her to stand up; to fight for herself.

Amusement played across Ulquiorra's eyes. "You really think you would have a chance at beating me?"

[Invasion – Shirou Sagisu]

"Without him I'm nothing!" she drew her blade. "For him; I would even sacrifice my own life!"

Rafe was confused. _Am I really here? Or am I just a dream?_ He watched a while longer.

Nataly lashed out and Ulquiorra grabbed her blade. "Do you really want to test my restraint against my loyalty to Lord Aizen?"

"I don't care, just die!" she screamed in frustration and tried to free her blade.

"I have been ordered by Lord Aizen not to kill you; however… you will live if I remove your limbs, correct?"

Nataly continued to struggle against him. Then she suddenly stopped. "Rafe?"

Ulquiorra looked straight ahead and shock played across his eyes as he felt a blade in his back.

"I won't let you harm her; Pierce the Silence!"

Ulquiorra sonidoed to the left and Rafe's spirit energy dissolved right before it hit Nataly. He looked at Rafe as Rafe looked at Nataly; tears forming in his eyes.

"Rafe Zweigun, you are not here under orders from Soul Society; so you are a renegade. You have no reinforcements and no allies to help you defeat me. How will you win?"

Rafe turned to Ulquiorra. "For her I would even sacrifice my own life!"

Nataly grabbed him and successfully restrained him. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

"But…"

"There has to be another way."

"Well, well; the happy couple…" a laugh that could match and beat Grimmjow's ensued.

In Nataly's hands she felt the spirit energy turn hostile and she dropped Rafe as he darted at Adrian.

"Adrian it ends now! Find Your Resolve and Raise The Silence!" Rafe crashed into Adrian and Adrian grabbed him even as his sword changed to shi-kai Adrian threw him into the air, and through the roof of Las Noches. Adrian followed and grabbed Rafe once again.

"Show me your true power!" he roared as he threw Rafe into a tower a mile away.

As Rafe went through the tower he turned and saw another; he aimed himself and pushed against the tower, it crumbled as he rocketed back towards Adrian. Rafe felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Shortie?" Adrian threw Rafe into the ground.

Rafe struggled to his feet in the smoke that had arisen from where he had fallen. He head Adrian's voice in front of him just outside the smoke. "Come on, you're gonna die if you don't show me your true power…"

Rafe lunged at Adrian and Adrian drew his sword. When the two naked blades made contact, Rafe lost group of his zanpaktou and it flew behind him.

You're about to be… _cut down to size_!" Adrian mocked and repositioned his blade.

Rafe smirked. "Ban-Kai!"

Adrian's expression changed to shock as a chain shot from the ground, through him and caught Rafe's blade from the air, Rafe grabbed the chain and pulled as it snaked up his arm and attached itself to his chest. Adrian jumped away and held his blade ready. Rafe watched carefully as the rip his chain had made closed and ultimately only left a hole in his shihakusho.

Adrian looked disappointed. "You ripped my shihakusho."

Rafe planted his Ban-Kai in the sand and jumped atop it. "I intend to rip a whole lot more than that, Adrian!"

Nataly watched as Rafe relentlessly charged at Adrian like he was a completely different person.

"Well, that was strange…" Ulquiorra began, walking towards Nataly. "Where we were? Oh yes…"

Nataly screamed.

Kaze Okusaki watched as Nemu Kurotsuchi wept for the absence of her captain. They all felt a finely tuned spiritual pressure; it was so smug they would have smothered by smugness. "So, do you wish to see your captain again Lieutenant Kurotsuchi? I can make it happen."

Kaze turned. What he saw could have been a clone of Byakuya. But it was not; although if he _were _called a clone, it wouldn't be far off. He was Byakuya's son, and only he knew that fact. The only difference in appearance from Byakuya was he had shorter hair and he was 5'11".

"But…" Nemu began her protest. "You would go against even the Head-Captain?"

He smirked. "I would also bring the Soul Reaper Renegades to justice." He chuckled.

"Very well," the Head-Captain began. "You may go to Hueco Mundo, rescue Captain Kurotsuchi and arrest the Renegades, but do you have the power and skill required of such a feat?"

He assumed a smug smirk. "Dan Kuchiki never fails to impress."

"So Rafe, are you a Hollow, a zanpaktou, or a Soul Reaper?" Adrian asked, pointing his sword at Rafe.

Rafe pulled his Ban-Kai out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder. "I am who I am I guess, Adrian. But it doesn't really matter to you does it?"

Adrian pulled an animalistic grin. "Oh it matters alright," he stifled a laugh. "I'm going to take everything you hold most dear…"


	38. Chapter 37: LUTD Finale Pt1

Bleach ™: Light Up the Darkness FinaleChapter Thirty-Seven: The Final Battle Part I

Before combat that will most likely end with their death, a Soul Reaper and a Hollow both reach a mutual agreement with their zanpaktou, this is a binding contract and cannot be broken. This is neither beneficial nor withering for all parties involved, just a surrendering of power for a greater cause. This is why a Soul Reaper fights to the death with such strength, this is nothing less than Adrian expected of Rafe. This is nothing less than the commitment the Hollow and zanpaktou demand of a Soul Reaper. Rafe knew there was a hidden power within him, but was not sure if he could control or even use it. He stared at Adrian blankly for a few seconds before he was inside his Inner World.

He stared at his Hollow and his zanpaktou for a time until his Hollow grinned and spoke up."Do you think you can win by yourself?" He asked seriously. "I can't have you dying if you don't think you can win."

Rafe looked at both of them in turn. "Do you know why I must win?"

Hibiki spoke. "Because you believe you must in the depths of your heart. You must save her, if that is what matters most to you, fight for her if you can fight like a titan for her."

"I will fight with all I have; and with what you have too, if necessary."

Rafael smirked. "Do you have the strength required for such a feat? CAN you control our powers?"

Rafe glared at both of them. "I don't care if I am strong enough or not, I don't want to use your power. It's not the choice I make; it's the choice I live with. That's why... I WILL SAVE HER!

Adrian was confused, why was Rafe just standing there? He blinked and he was in a small room, with two doors, one was a plain door, emanating kindness, the other, dark and evil, as if just looking at it, could take our soul and burn it forever. He entered the kind door and it was bare save for a small child, clad in stark white cloth, it had dark brown hair, much like Adrian himself. He walked towards it and it turned its head slowly, looking at him with pitch-black eyes, until they cleared like fog in the morning sun, to reveal green eyes identical to Adrian's own. He walked toward the child and he looked around, the walls had disappeared and it was rooftop, stark and grey, like the sky. He felt an unjustifiably evil presence behind him and he turned. A decayed and evil-looking human skeleton with tattered pieces of flesh hanging from its wings and elongated fingers resembling talons. It resembled Adrian as a Vasto Lordes. Adrian spoke to it.

"So, you're Lucifer." Adrian almost laughed. "You look like me."

Those deadly dark claws reached toward Adrian in a bony point. "I am your Hollow form, your Resurreccion, and he..."

Adrian looked at the child who stood, clinging to Adrian's leg, looking so afraid it bordered on trauma. The child spoke, a quavering voice. "Adrian, I'm afraid..."

And Adrian felt utterly alone as his memories of his past flooded back to him in a flashback.

Flashback - over five-hundred years ago

In Soul Society, a very long time ago, there was a Squad, unknown to most, this was called the Zero Squad, and at it's head was Captain Shine, for his blade shone brighter than any. Captain Shine had green eyes and brown hair, pale skin and a kind smile. Everything about him was welcoming and kind. Except when he went to Hueco Mundo, he was sent on a mission with 5 of the Stealth Force. They were almost surrounded and he looked around, he did not want the Stealth Force members to know what he was so as they reached the way into Soul Society, they turned to him.

"Captain Shine, we will fight here so you can escape."

Adrian shook his head. "No. You run, I will hold them off and follow if I can."

The Stealth Force members look relieved and ran into the portal.

Adrian raised his sword to his mouth and whispered into it. "Fall From Grace... Myouyou..." The end of the sword elongated and widened into an arc, the sword extended further to create a spike in the centre of the circle and the at the hilt of the sword expanded and became a circle. He swung it in an arc, intimidating the army of Hollows closing in. Black Flames erupted from the blade, engulfing the frontlines of the horde incinerating them all and working on the second row. He frowned as he saw reinforcements of Menos Grande, a whole slew of 'em! (about 90). He held his palm before him and black fire burned above his palm into a white Hollow mask, it had purple lustre as he placed it on his face and jumped, swinging his zanpaktou at the Menos Grande, sending four arcs of black flames at them. His threw his head back and laughed insanely as his voice was Hollowed. He landed and faced the portal to Soul Society when he raised his fingers beside his head and snapped them, his mask dissolved and the flames dissipated, leaving blackened sand. He took a step forward and the portal closed, leaving him trapped in Hueco Mundo. He turned and the army had reassembled in greater numbers, he turned to run but he was surrounded and outnumbered only about a billion-to-one. Yes, he was up that creek with no paddle. He whispered into his sword's hilt once more.

"Are you ready, Myouyou?" The horde moved in, obscuring all from him. "Ban-Kai," He whispered, "Soritenshi Myouyou..." He also yanked on his mask and the horde disintegrated in unholy flames.

There was a woman standing atop a cliff overlooking the valley of Hollows Adrian was in, her name, was Segador. She jumped into the fray and struck home with her sword. But a pale white hand grabbed her blade from mid-air while the other hand and sword was in a blur, indefinitely holding back the Hollows.

"Who... What are you?" She asked him.

A masked face appeared from the black flames. Adrian laughed and looked at her for a few seconds. "I'm a Hollowed Soul Reaper! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He twisted her blade and threw her to the ground. The sword stopped moving and it cloaked itself in black flames. It looked almost the same as it did before; Adrian stabbed the sword into the dirt either side of her head. She gulped and stared.

Adrian continued to laugh as the black flames around them shot outwards incinerated the Hollows leaving a black valley. Adrian leaned down and looked at her. One look in her eyes and he lost control, sending his consciousness spiralling away.

Segador grabbed the no longer held sword and removed it from the ground where she was thrown. She got up and look at the unconscious Adrian, the mask still present. She grabbed his unholy flame cloaked sword and stabbed him with it. The flames consumed him, burning his flesh from his bones.

...And then his nightmare began. He was the very thing he was sworn to destroy. He was a direct contradiction of his former self and he hated it. He had lost control to his Hollow's triumphant maniacal laugh. He slowly got up, looking at his seared and scorched hands, he was not sure how long he had been lying there, but the unknown woman was long gone and the valley was pure stark white once more. As he stood, the ground crumbled beneath him and he was falling. He looked around and then down, the ground was closing in fast, he righted himself, throwing his hand straight up as he called the very name that would save him, the name of his other half... "Lucifer!" And his sword burned into his hand through black flames. He pointed it toward the ground and roared his defiance of all that was taken from him. Black flames erupted from his blade and he floated gracefully to the ground, only to be surrounded by Menos Grande, but somehow, unlike before, he felt like he had something profoundly in common with them. They stared at him, and he stared back, neither moving, just staring.

Adrian lowered his sword and shook with anger, he shouted at the Menos before him. "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU WEAK LITTLE BITCHES! STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!"

They continued to stare.

Adrian's blood boiled as he raised his hands, leaving his sword to fall to the gorund. Red spirit energy formed from his fingertips, making ten beams of red energy annihilating the Menos. Adrian stared at his hands, the a grin suddenly sprouted on his face. He had gained power, he destroyed Menos without a sword, with his bare hands. He could not help his next action, his shoulders trembled and he let out the most maniacal, evil laugh he could muster, the sounds of his own insanity echoing all around him.

End Flashback

Adrian stood protectively in front of the child. "Your power is mine, Lucifer, and you ain't gonna change that! ALL who stand in defiance before me will be CRUSHED to DUST! ...or something like that."

Adrian's vision switched back to the fight with Rafe and Rafe was coming for him, his Ban-Kai coming for Adrian's head. Adrian ducked, the massive sword sailing over his head. But before he could counterattack, that massive blade was above him, seeking his flesh if nothing else, it would find it. Rafe's blade collided with Adrian's armour in his arm, bring sparks forth and spiritual pressure to weaken both combatants. Adrian smirked at Rafe.

"You're almost going all out... You were so close too, but..." Adrian frowned. "That arm... Is coming off!" Rafe looked at his auto-mail arm. Adrian quickly dropped his arm, letting Rafe's blade hit the ground, he grabbed Rafe's arm, bringing his cero to bear, annihilating the steel, making it explode, driving pieces of shrapnel into both Adrian and Rafe. Rafe was flung away, bouncing on the ground, he rolled the last few metres and quickly checked the chain attached to his chest. It was still intact, if only barely, the steel around the link was cracked and brittle.

...And then Adrian was there, bringing Lucifer to bear against Rafe's sword which was quickly summoned to his aid. There was no way either combatant could win this struggle, Adrian had shrapnel in his sides as with Rafe, but Adrian was slowly regenerating. Rafe stared at Adrian for a few seconds before speaking. "Adrian, you cannot win this, go all out and you will win."

Adrian scoffed, "I'm not even going halfway, until right now..." Adrian reached down to his hip and grabbed a non-existent object until his hand closed and a sword appeared. It's purple hilt-cloth showing the tell-tale Soul Reaper design as he drew it from its sheath. Adrian laughed, "Here's 50% Shortie! Fall From Grace Myouyou!" Adrian's secondary blade shattered the sheath as it turned to shi-kai and engulfed Rafe in unholy fire and sending him flying. Rafe rolled for a few metres before realizing there was no rattling of chain, and no power from his Ban-Kai anywhere near him. He opened his eyes as his body got up to face Adrian of its own accord, he held out his fleshy arm, bringing his Ban-Kai to bear as it flew past him, digging itself into the ground behind him and dragging the now chain-entangled Rafe with it. Rafe was forced to stand stark in the desert against his own Ban-Kai bound in chains, forced into the bondage of his own Ban-Kai. He screamed in fear as silver spirit energy engulfed the area, blinding Adrian. When the spirit energy thinned-out Adrian was shocked at what he saw.

Rafe was standing against a totally new blade, it was only a little taller than he, the hilt being black and gold, the brittle black chain breaking as the silver energy enclosed Rafe, one of his eyes a burning pure silver and the other red. As he opened his mouth to speak, the chains disintegrated under the sheer pressure of this new form. "...Adrian, the your life is forfeit, surrender now and you will live... Kyuukyoku Reitenijou Hibiki!"

3


	39. Chapter 38: The Truth of it all

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Truth of it All…**

Rafe stepped forward, the chains finally disintegrating as his new outfit burned onto him. His clothes had switched colours, his shihakusho was now white and his captain's jacket was now black, with no identifying symbol upon his back except a glowing red lotus flower, identical to that of his sword behind him. The sword itself had a single-bladed edge, like a katana, curved like Ichigo's shi-kai and with a chunk taken out of the middle making it look like a fin on the end of the sword. The spirit energy was crushing, anyone less than Adrian would be unconscious. Rafe continued to walk forward, Adrian, shocked under the pressure that the Little Soul Reaper had attained in the short time since their last encounter. Rafe was now but a few metres away from Adrian when he held his hand above his head, his sword flew to his hand and he plunged the blade into the ground. "Kyuukyoku Tenshokuhana." Were the only two words he spoke as a silver lotus flower silhouette spiralled forth, covering all the ground in a foreseeable radius. Rafe raised his free hand to his face and jerked it down to his heart as his black Hollow Mask burned itself onto his face. The lotus flower burned red as Adrian dove at Rafe, trying to break off the attack, but it was too late. He looked down at his legs and they were dissolving into pure reishi. Adrian tried to shoot a cero at Rafe only to notice his fingers were gone.

And Rafe felt sorry for Adrian, his Hollow mask shattered, and the lotus fading into nothing as he lifted his sword from the ground and Adrian fell to the ground. Adrian laughed maniacally as Rafe turned to see he had regenerated. Rafe was too slow to react to the blades coming for each side of his neck.

And then Nataly was there in a flash, she looked in a bad state, sword wounds in her arms and legs, blood coming from her mouth, nose and eyes as she stood protectively between Rafe and Adrian.

"NATALY NO!" Rafe screamed but was too slow as she was cleaved by Adrian's blades. Her lower half sliding from beneath her and her top half following soon after. Rafe was covered in blood as he watched in shock but could not believe it until her zanpaktou rolled out of her hand. Her zanpaktou began to break down as he picked it up and pointed it to the sky; he spoke in the most demanding voice, like he was King of The World and demanded fire. "Narakukasai Arashi!" He demanded and the sky was still for a few seconds before it turned into a fiery maelstrom, raining fire down upon Hueco Mundo. The sword disintegrated from Rafe's hand and became one with the sky.

Rafe roared his defiance of Nataly's death and called forth all the power in his soul as his non-glowing eye began to Hollowfy and Adrian smirked.

"It's a little late in the fight to be trying something new, Rafe." He raised his zanpaktou and Rafe was engulfed in black flames. The flames turned silver after a few seconds and Rafe raised his head to look at Adrian.

Adrian looked down and Kyuukyoku Reitenijou Hibiki was through his abdomen. Rafe braced his arm at his elbow with his head, pouring all of his power into this final attack. "Pierce the Silence of the Final Echo Resounding within My Soul!" Rafe roared and his sword glowed silver, the lotus design on his back and his sword pulsing red. Rafe's arm dropped limply to his side, leaving the blade within Adrian's abdomen. He swayed on his feet, his head falling limply forward and his legs crumpling beneath him as his auto-mail leg shattered, taking what was left of Rafe's life.

Adrian stared stupidly at Rafe's corpse. "This is no fun; I was just starting to enjoy myself when you showed your true power. The sword glowed inside Adrian's abdomen, sapping his power and making him fall to his knees. Adrian fell face-first into the sand when he heard a door open. He looked to his left, to see the gates of Hell, Rafe's blood pooling around them both. His Vasto Lordes form appeared before him, lifting him over its shoulder. Adrian finally realized what happening and began hitting his other form with his fists, futily. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" His other form said nothing as he carried Adrian into the gates of Hell.

The last thing Rafe saw as his eyes closed were some Soul Reaper feet.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking first blankly, uncomprehending, at the bare black roof, he then looked to his sides, there was a mirror, rectangular in shape and covered most of the wall, a red light was dimly flickering on and off above it. He looked at his arms as he rubbed his eyes, but then something felt oddly wrong. He sat up; placing his legs over the side of the table he was on. He slid off the table only to realize at the last second, his legs were normal and shaky holding his weight, he was deathly pale and still uncomprehending. He looked at the rest of his body, only the bottom of a shihakusho adorned his body, leaving his severely scarred torso bare. He had scars all the way around one of his arms and legs. He rubbed his face again, only to find pain of flesh ripping, shredding his groggy stupor. He looked back at the table, a sword sat upon it, a wide blade about 30 centimetres long, a round gun barrel running up the back of it and a revolving chamber sitting just behind the hilt, adorned with trigger. He reached for it, only realizing at the last second, it was a one-handed blade, yet he remembered clearly using it as a two-handed blade. He picked it up, his hand taking up most of the hilt. He curled his fingers around the comfortable grip, and he snaked his index finger around the trigger. He transferred the blade to his right hand and gave a quick diagonal slash, examining the now glowing blade. A strange idea occurred to him, and he followed it. He held the blade over his head, bringing blade vertical. The blade plummeted, sinking into the table. Then he spoke for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Pierce... The... Silence..." The words were strange to him but felt like they could smoothly roll off his tongue. The table disintegrated and the blade had significantly grown, he found himself moving easier. The blade came up to his chest, right to his heart. There was an amused chuckle from his right and Mayuri Kurotsuchi had materialized before him.

"Well, well, Rafe. You seem to have grown since the last time I saw you."

"How long ago was that?"

Mayuri chuckled once more. "For you, one-hundred me, only a few months."

"You've lost your mind."

Amusement played across Mayuri's eyes. "I haven't lost my mind; it's backed up on disk somewhere."

Rafe seemed to have rage rising within him; two words were at the back of his tongue as he raised his blade to the mocking freak.

Mayuri pulled a button out of his shihakusho.

"Reitenijou Hibiki." Rafe said, almost commanding, his vision blurring as the man before him shifted and changed into the one man Rafe hated and feared the most. Adrian Shine. His maniacal grin teasing his whole self. Rafe roared his defiance as silver engulfed his blade and blinding his lying eyes.

Mayuri pushed the button.

Rafe roared at Mayuri. "I swear I'll kill you... Adrian."

Mayuri looked disappointed. "You're still a failed experiment."

Dan Kuchiki watched at Rafe was driven to his knees after his spirit energy rising stronger than anything he had ever felt, as he placed his hand on his chin and looked thoughtfully at the half-naked man. He looked at Mayuri. "Perhaps, Captain Kurotsuchi, to banish these delusions, instead of drugging him out of them, what if we play them out?"

Mayuri shook his head. "No-one in Soul Society or even Hueco Mundo can match Adrian."

Dan removed his hand from his chin. "Has a Soul Reaper ever survived to return from Hell?"

"No, a Soul Reaper's soul is too pure to be taken by Hell."

"But what if the soul was so corrupted by Hollowfication that it could become corrupted to enough to retain sanity while still being corrupted enough to have Hell take it?"

"In theory it could work, but Rafe is waking up, and if he awakens in Soul Society, King Aizen will know and he will have the Gotei 13 executed for treason."

"I will take him to the World of the Living, to Kisuke Urahara."

"Maybe, Urahara is the only being good enough to hold him. Take him, tell no-one, and don't let King Aizen know. I will erase my memories of this, godspeed, Dan Kuchiki."

All of the Gotei 13 Captains we gathering for a "Secret Meeting" called by Captain Toshirou Hotsugaya, who was disturbed by recent events. He was in the centre of the dim circle when he began speaking. "How did we let this happen? We, who are supposed to protect Soul Society, are just standing idly by while our greatest enemy proclaimed himself King. We need to stage a coup d'état, led by the only one who can stand up to Aizen, none of us can, but the one who fell to Adrian can."

Mayuri chuckled. "That was a good plan right until the last part. Rafe was taken to the World of the Living just six hours ago. He's in no condition to fight Aizen. We need Adrian."

There was a shocked silence.

Toshirou looked thoughtful. "No-one here is corrupt enough to make it to Hell and back."

SoiFon scoffed. "We don't need ANYONE. We're the Gotei 13! Protection of Soul Society is our HIGHEST priority! You may want to stand idly by planning how to get someone just as hostile, but twice if not more than twice as strong as Aizen! We don't need Rafe nor Adrian! We need..." She drew her blade. "An Assassin..."

Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground. "We will not hide among shadows and call it noble. For now, we should bide our time, try to become stronger and wait for an opportunity to strike, Aizen is not a fool, so we should not be foolish. Our very lives, the lives of the Wholes and even the HOLLOWS are at stake, Aizen will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I say we need _BOTH_ Rafe and Adrian."

There was a stunned silence.

There was a monotonous chuckle from the darkest corner of the room as a monochrome Rafe walked out of the shadows, an ironic smirk on his face, now standing almost as tall as Byakuya. Byakuya tensed and instinctively grabbed his blade.

Rafe's monotonous voice ensued. "I am appalled that you would even CONSIDER Adrian as a possibility. He cannot be controlled, and I cannot beat him, he is immune to most things, but I did not possess enough power to even severely wound him. I will NOT make the same mistake again, I understand much more now, and I am not as weak and naive as before."

Kenpachi stared at him and grinned after a few seconds. "You've gotten stronger, huh? Prove it! Come back to Soul Society and stop hiding behind this clone of yours!" Kenpachi licked his lips, giving a full toothy grin.

Rafe shrugged it off, turning his back on them. "I will defeat Aizen, there will no doubt about my victory. If I were to even release my spirit energy, you would be driven to your knees."

Shunsui frowned. "So you're gonna attack Aizen, huh? Do you really want to win? It's the next closest thing to falling on your sword."

"No..." The was a slight change in the monotonous voice, resolve? Anger? Annoyance? "Not want, I... Will." He began walking away. "I owe her that much."

Aizen was surrounded by clouds... In his sky fortress above the Seireitei. He was looking down on the Soul Reapers with no remorse for the Arrancar that had been lost. Grommjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, they were all dead. Even Adrian was technically dead. But he stood at the top. The King locked away with what an Arrancar would use to punish subordinates. That was Aizen's last insult to the King. He smiled softly at his memory and was there in a flashback.

Gin was at his right as he approached the King in his throne; he wore a white shihakusho and wore a hat which obscured his face. The King looked at Aizen and Aizen thumbed his blade from its sheath. He spoke, no particular dominant tone in his voice. "My King, I have come for your throne."

The king did not reply, but instead stood. He looked at Gin and Gin laughed at Aizen and placed his blade at Aizen's throat. "Lord Aizen," Gin began, but Aizen cut him off.

"Your throne is mine." He spoke in the same tone and the King watched his own stomach as Aizen appeared behind him and slid Kyokasuigetsu into its sheath. Aizen turned to the King before he could react and he used one of the tools he had given the Arrancar. The King slowly shunk into nothing.

Gin looked at Aizen and the blood falling to the ground. "Oh my, Lord Aizen, did he cut you?"

Aizen stared coldly at Gin. "Of course not, Gin."

Gin watched in horror as Aizen lifted his hand and a heart was in it. Gin looked down and for once the smile on his face fell with the blood from his chest.

"You were disposable from the very beginning just like everyone else."

Rafe watched, still half asleep, as Dan Kuchiki carried him into the Urahara Shop. He heard Kisuke speak, but could not comprehend the words.

"_What is happening to me_?" He thought. "_Am I getting weaker_? _Am I just a fading memory_? _I'm still weak, after all this time… I'm still weak_."

The next thing Rafe knew, was he was in his hammock. He looked to his left, at a mirror. Stitches kept his face intact, but one eye was still Hollowfied. He could still feel the Hollowed presence inside his mind, body and soul.

"_Yeah yeah Rafe, I'm still here, Are you scared, perhaps? Afraid_?" Rafael's mocking laughter ensued.

Rafe's reply was anything but civil. "_You will die when I do. I am more powerful than you, I can_-"

Rafael interfered with the thought before it was finished. "_What could you POSSIBLY do to kill me?_"

Rafe scoffed inside his head. "_Do you know what I intend to do?_"

"_The Sacrifice? Hahahahahahaha! As if you have the guts to do it!_"

"_That's not what it means. You may know what I know, but you do not share my point of view. It is… The Fusion. I will give you what you always wanted. The Challenge of Fate. I will be Fate and you… You will be you._"


	40. Chapter 39: Fall of A Hero

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Fall of a Hero

Kisuke had found Rafe unconscious on his front porch and, owing to the fact he was taller, did not recognize him right away. He thought he was a hobo. He rudely nudged the alleged hobo with his wooden clogs. Rafe moved slightly and opened his eyes. Kisuke hid his eyes with his hat. "Welcome back, Rafe. Did you succeed in defeating Adrian?" Rafe rubbed his head where Kisuke nudged him.

"Fortunately, yes. But I thought I died in the process." He looked at his hands, both made of flesh. He squeezed them into fists a few times and remembered something horrifying.

[Never Meant To Belong Shirou Sagisu]

"Hm?" Kisuke enquired. "What happened?"

Rafe stood up and clutched at his head, staring wide-eyed at the ground. "Nataly... She was cleaved in three right in front of me!"

Kisuke stood up straight and leaned on his cane. "Well then, Rafe, I'd say that's incentive to become stronger. So that it doesn t happen again; I can make that happen."

Rafe cast his right arm out violently. "I already am strong! I m not going to get any stronger: there is no strength that can surpass Adrian!"

Kisuke held his hat. "Poor Little Rafe, you re still thinking like a kid. Just like that little bite-sized idiot I used to know."

Rafe's eye twitched and his left hand instinctively went to his shoulder where his sword hung vertically, ending just below his waist. He suddenly stopped and looked at Kisuke, grinning. "I'm not short anymore, smart-arse. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You can't provoke me anymore."

Kisuke frowned childishly and turned his back on Rafe. "If you're going into Hell to get Adrian to fight in your war on Aizen, you re going to need what I have to teach. This is no longer about becoming stronger. All of our worlds are at stake. Are you going to allow Aizen to get away with it?"

Rafe considered this. "This isn't my fight."

Kisuke pulled a lollipop from his sleeve and sucked on it, turning back to Rafe. "Whether it s your fight or not, the world's you reside in can be destroyed; the fight is very real, Rafe. The Captain's plan is a good one: Adrian may be able to do away with Aizen once and for all."

Rafe gritted his teeth. "Adrian can't be controlled! I can't even beat him without dying! What happens when Aizen is dead and Adrian takes his place?" Rafe cast his right arm out violently. "Everything's gone to hell." He looked almost depressed. "I should have stayed dead. He started to walk away."

Kisuke raised his index finger and grinned childishly. "If you do it, I'll free you of your Hollow form!"

Rafe immediately stopped. "Forever..?" He stared at the ground and shook his head roughly. "No, it s not worth it! I can't bring Nataly back, Rafe if that's what it'll take to make you do it."

Rafe turned back to Kisuke and pointed at him. "Why should I save the worlds that claimed Nataly? To hell with them!"

"Rafe, if you won t do it for your own means; do it for us." The familiar voice shocked Rafe. "Whether you're a Captain or not, we're asking you to do it for us. I trusted you before; you need to trust me now. Nataly lives on in you. Your connection to her was stronger than most. You have her with you in your heart. My Grandma always used to tell me before she got sick that through me my parents lived; I believed her, you need to believe me now." It was Toshirou Hitsugaya.

Rafe turned to him, expressionless.

Kisuke covered his eyes with his hat once more, still sucking on the lollipop. "Whatever you choose to believe; this task needs to be done."

"You're not helping, Kisuke," Toshirou said in an annoyed tone. "Rafe, the 13 Court Guard Squads are willing to look past that." He pointed to Rafe's Hollowed eye. "We are willing to accept that the Captain of the Ninth is indeed a Hollow."

Rafe put his hands on his hips. "Wow, you guys really need me." He pulled out his Hollow mask from within his shihakusho and threw it at Kisuke s feet. "Forever." He reminded him and looked back at Toshirou.

Toshirou was holding something. "We found this in Hueco Mundo after you were recovered." He began, holding up what looked like a captain s jacket, it was black with a white lotus on the back. "We believe it is yours, Rafe." He opened the side of it and, embedded into the white material of the interior, the emblem of Squad Nine adorned it.

Rafe reached for it, but stopped. He could feel the spiritual pressure of his ban-kai emanating from it. He closed his hand.

Toshirou noticed his hesitation. "What's the problem?" Rafe looked directly at him. "I can feel my ban-kai within it. Kisuke, explain."

"Alright," Kisuke began cheerily. "Your clothes were altered by the altered state of your ban-kai. The spiritual pressure you can feel within it could very well be dangerous. Try to think back to when you first changed, what did you feel?"

Rafe closed his eyes for a second. "Fear," His reply was slightly Hollowed. "I was consumed by my own spiritual pressure, like my zanpaktou was eating my spirit energy, fusing the two in the process."

Kisuke walked up behind Rafe. "What you did was unlock the power of the third and final release of the zanpaktou. What you have achieved in just a few months, it has taken Soul Reapers their entire lives. The Zero Squad is filled with people like you. Sorry, Captain, you're not the prodigy anymore."

Toshirou looked off to the side and jutted his jaw. "I don t care," He pouted.

"Rafe, there is a good reason your zanpaktou's name is Hibiki: Echo. It's almost a direct copy of you."

Rafe looked even closer at his jacket. "I'm a prisoner in paradise..?"

Kisuke let out a small chuckle.

Toshirou changed the subject. "At any rate, Kisuke needs to make sure you can go to Hell and make it back alive and intact. If you die, you're of no use to us and every day Aizen gets stronger and stronger. Failure is not an option."

Rafe looked at him. "It never was. Tell the Head-Captain..."

"Hm?"

Rafe sighed. "Tell him I said that if I survive, when all this is over, I'm resigning my Captaincy."

"I understand," Toshirou disappeared along with his spiritual pressure.

Rafe turned back to Kisuke. If we re gonna do this, let s get started.

[Hands In The Sky (Big Shot) - Straylight Run]

"Rafe, before you can go to Hell, you need to learn the abilities of your third form of zanpaktou. Seeing as it is fuelled by your Hollow form, we need to manifest both your zanpaktou and your Hollow." Kisuke was standing next to a Tenshintai in his training ground opposite Rafe. "This one will be your Hollow." He placed the hollow mask on the face of the doll and nothing happened for a few seconds, but after that, behind the black mask, the face of Rafe's Hollow began to manifest, changing the whole body.

Rafe's Hollow reached up and removed the mask, grinning mischievously. "Nice to see you again, Rafe." His sword was conspicuously at his waist rather than at his shoulder.

Rafe gritted his teeth. "Rafael." Was all he said.

Kisuke produced another Tenshintai, seemingly, from nowhere. "This one is for your zanpaktou."

Rafe cautiously walked over, never taking his eyes off Rafael. He impaled the Tenshintai and it gradually changed to Hibiki.

"What's wrong, Rafe?" Rafael began. You don't trust me? I thought we were past this." He shrugged.

Hibiki remained silent, her head still staring at Rafe.

Rafe addressed Kisuke, not taking his eyes from the grinning Rafael. "What do we do?"

Kisuke hid his face behind his fan. "You need to all stop hating each other for starters. Rafe you're so full of hate, look at Rafael, he's so menacing."

Rafael looked at Kisuke, frowning. "How's this?"

Rafe's eye twitched, an anger vein appearing on his head.

Rafael turned back to Rafe. "Come on Rafe. Let's make this the tiebreaker! Manifest your sword and let's do this. Winner takes all!" He grinned again.

Hibiki sighed and looked at Kisuke. "Do they always have to fight?"

Kisuke looked at Hibiki. "Strange. Why are you a pacifist and these two want to destroy each other?"

"Don't you think there's enough death going around?" She faded away and Rafe'sheath filled.

In an instant, Rafe's blade was to bear against the hastily drawn one of Rafael's. "No holds barred," Rafe reminded his Hollow. "No more fighting after this."

Rafael grinned even wider. "Bring it!" He head-butted Rafe and as Rafe staggered back, raised his blade; silver energy forming around it like fog. Rafe spun and side-stepped the incoming arc, running his hand up the back of his blade. "Find your Resolve and Raise the Silence!" The barrel followed his hand as he cast it out to the side. He darted forward and brought his blade vertically down with both hands only to have it blocked by Rafael s single-handed blade.  
Rafe noticed more fog around his Hollow s blade as the barrel of his Hollow's blade shot up the blade. In seconds, Rafael maneuvered his blade horizontally and Rafe was staring down the barrel, as Rafael pulled the trigger.

Rafe dived back, losing grip of his zanpaktou in the process. "Ban-"

"Not this time, Rafe." He stepped on Hibiki and knocked the black chain away from the blade. "I saw how you got Adrian; I won't fall for the same thing. However, you might." He threw his blade at Rafe and it shot past his right shoulder.

Rafe grinned, a hidden grin. "-Kai!" The chain that sought his blade rocketed back from Rafael and connected to Rafael s blade. Rafe grabbed the chain and pulled; drawing the massive blade back to him. He drove the blade into the ground and silver fog spewed out from vents in the back of the blade as the black chain drove itself into his chest. Reitenijou Hibiki. He looked at Rafael and he had done the same.  
The next move of each of them was mirrored as they ran at each other, ramming their blades at each other. Silver sparks erupted from their clashed blades as they struggled against each other. Rafael laid his free palm on his blade, making fog cover it.  
Rafe noticed this and readied his spirit energy for kidou. He jumped back just as Rafael pushed home his blade. Rafe dropped his sword and helm both his hands before him. "Hadou 90: Kurohitsugi." Rafael did not even flinch as he was engulfed by the black cube. Rafe felt something that expelled all hope.  
Rafael's chain had broken, the silence broken by his laughter. The black cube disappeared and Rafael stood with small cuts all over, the black chain crumbling from around his body as his new ban-kai fell to the ground next to him. "Do you give up yet, Rafe?"


	41. Chapter 40: Can't Get Enough

**Chapter 40: Can't Get Enough of The Adrian.**

_Author's Notes: I can't seem to get line breaks to show up even as dashes, if anyone can give me some pointers, I would appreciate it. I apologize for the inconvenience._

[Graveyard of Empires - Evans Blue]

Kisuke was watching the fight between Rafael and Rafe when Tessai appeared next to him. "Kisuke, they're exerting too much spirit energy; we need to stop them!"

Kisuke considered this, still holding his cane. "...No. Give them five more minutes."

Tessai nodded and disappeared again.

Rafe and Rafael collided again and again with swords ready to kill. The loose rocks on the ground jumped every time they collided and it was nearing the end; Rafe looked exhausted. They collided one last time, struggling against each other, Rafe breathing hard and Rafael grinning fiendishly. "Come on, Rafe, I know you have more than this. Fight me for real!"

Kisuke noticed something quite peculiar about Rafe's spiritual stance. He shouted out. "Rafe, no-one will be affected by your spirit energy, its okay to go all out!"

At that, Rafe immediately changed stances, his spiritual pressure became much more violent and he spun quickly, catching Rafael in the side of the head with a kick. Rafael stepped back and flailed with a forehand strike, slicing through the upheld chain that was connected to Rafe's chest. As he finished the swing, he managed to catch the front of Rafe's thigh as Rafe was dragged back to his changing sword. As he climbed, grunting, to his feet, falling instantly.

His Hollow laughed, a despairing sound for him. He realized that he could not stand. He had only one chance; he grabbed his sword quickly, on his knees as he drove it into the ground, the lotus starting to light up on the cruel-looking blade. He gritted his teeth, enunciating his next two words: "Kyuukyoku Tenshokuhana!" Silver spirit energy shot out from his feet, knee, and sword as it filled the area. The spirit energy slowly sunk into the ground, revealing a lotus design and Rafael raised his blade as soon as he realized.

"Pierce the Silence!" Rafael demanded and silver energy shot towards Rafe. He could not move, let alone stop the onslught of the spiritual energy shooting for him; he did nothing, it was over.

Rafe heard the voice of Hibiki in his mind. "Shout out these words, Rafe: 'Kyuukyoku Mamorimasu'!"

There was no time to argue as Rafe raised his free hand to the spirit energy. "Kyuukyoku Mamorimasu!" A silver bubble shot up around him just in time to absorb the impact from the spirit energy. The lotus was drawn into the shield as Rafe's spirit energy was consumed wholly, leaving him with barely enough tostand, so he stayed kneeled. A few seconds later, the shield faded, leaving Rafe struggling to breathe with his head rolled back, his sword clattered to the ground, sealing.

Rafael slowly walked up to him, an obvious spring in his step, struggling not to laugh. He placed the tip of his sword on Rafe's throat. The spirit energy of Rafe was so small, Rafael could not measure it by comparison to his when he felt a blade run itself up his neck as he was grabbed from behind. "You never could figure out the Monokuro Tekunikku, could you Rafael?"

The kneeling Rafe flung his head forward, grinning at Rafael. He looked at the arm around Rafael's neck, it was also coloured. The kneeling Rafe suddenly darkened, losing all colour as the Rafe behind Rafael kicked his knees, driving Rafael to his knees. "A cheap trick! This isn't over, Rafe!"

"Yes it is!" Rafe shouted from behind clenched teeth. "You will do as I command or I will kill you!"

"Come on, Rafe, you know you haven't got the-" He stopped as Rafe gripped his neck tighter. "Well, maybe you do. Well guess what, so do I!" Rafael reversed the grip on his sword and drove it into his stomach all the way up to the hilt, the point then found its way into Rafe's stomach too. As Rafe fell back, he slit Rafael from ear to ear, showering them both in blood as the Tenshintai reappeared, banishing Rafael.

Rafe clutched tightly at his stomach, trying to stop the blood. Tessai appeared next to Kisuke and ran over to him with a first aid kit in hand, followed by Ururu.

Kisuke watched as Rafe slept, contemplating how he could remove his Hollow without killing him after having him absorb the incomplete Hogyoku. In having doing so, he could have fused with one if not both his Zanpaktou and Hollow. Was it even possible?

Yoruichi appeared behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You know what he wants you to do is impossible right?"

Kisuke was deep in thought when he released his reply. "In theory it's possible, but, it would probably kill him."

Yoruichi looked at Rafe as if he had heard them; he seemed almost sad as he rolled over in his hammock. "Strange how he can sleep like a baby after trauma like that."

Kisuke pointed at Rafe's trembling body. "He's not. He's having a nightmare. Will he come out of this with his sanity? I have no idea for once. The chances Adrian will not try to kill him after they defeat Aizen are slim to none. I wonder if he knows what his odds of success are?"

Yoruichi closed her eyes in thought. "He probably doesn't care. Do you have any idea what it's like to live through what he did? He probably wishes he was dead. We're sending a child into a warzone; why doesn't he rebel against it?"

Kisuke looked at the floor and placed his hands into the sleeves of his coat. "He knows he's going to die." Was all he said, turning and heading toward his room.

King Sousuke Aizen sat upon his throne with clouds all round as he looked through the floor at the Soul Society. "They're plotting against me, Kyoka-Suigetsu."

A perfect copy of Aizen appeared next to him. "Are you sure it is not scheming, Sousuke?"

Aizen scrathed his chin thoughtfully. "No, scheming looks different; that's definitely plotting." He noticed something, the Soul Reapers were mobilizing. He stood and looked closer. More than a few Captain-Level and a lieutenants were on Sokyoku Hill. A few seconds later, many other forms appeared to be rallying opposite them. "That's not plotting. That's rebellion. The zanapktou are rebelling. This is very interesting..."

Kyoka-Suigetsu looked at Aizen. "They're obviously being controlled, Sousuke. But you need not warry about me, I'm completely loyal to you."

"You should be. I'd hate to have to kill you too..." Aizen smiled faintly.

Adrian had killed his Hollow form for dragging him here after a month of full-on battle, he had a few flesh wounds all over him as he picked up the bones of his Hollow form and wore them like a trophy. He commanded some of the lesser Hollows without masks and formless faces to build him a throne which he lazed about on regularly. Hell wasn't so bad for him. The only catch was he could not leave. Ever. But little did he know that he would find salvation in his old friend and enemy, Rafe Zweigun; Soul Reaper. Adrians only wish was to fight Rafe one more time, to feel his blood on his fingers and tongue once more, to feel the pieces of his Hollow mask crumble beneath his fingertips and Rafe's expression of dismay when Adrian ripped of the mask from his face, but most off all... The pure horror when he killed Nataly; his favourite kill. The break Rafe until he had nothing to lose, until he would fight with all he had and not care if he died. Adrian crinned maliciously at the though and stared into space, imagining cutting down Rafe. "No-one can get enough of the Adrian..."


	42. Chapter 41: Rebellion!

**Chapter 41: Rebellion!**

_Author's Note: The new editor on the site seems to be helping a lot - just need to write more haha_

Adrian had noticed a few things as King of Hell. Certain subjects had found the ability to leave without the wardens eating them. He wanted this power. He wanted to fight Rafe again and again until he was satisfied. The one who could stand up to him was his ultimate adversary. Life was boring without him, to savour the little emotions of fear and torment. The look of Rafe's face when he had slain his girlfriend was priceless. He looked up at the statue of the situation constructed of skulls, emanating a dark spiritual pressure, he filled with elation and anticipation. He could sense nearby the group of delinquent condemned souls that could escape this Hell, a seed had planted to bring a certain Soul Reaper here to open the Gates of Hell so that he could escape and fight his adversary again and again.

* * *

Muramasa walked through Karakura Town, in the late hours of the night when an unknwon Soul Reaper stepped out from a side street between him and his goal. Rafe levelled his gaze at the zanpaktou Muramasa, looking up as Muramasa was significantly taller. As the zanpaktou eyed Rafe, for a split second he became transparent. Rafe immediately reached over his left shoulder for his vertically-hanging sword.

"Who are you?" He demanded, leaving no trace in his voice for questioning.

Muramasa smiled slightly, a mocking smile. "I am a zanpaktou, Soul Reaper. My name is Muramasa, now who might you be?" He appeared to be looking deeply into Rafe's eyes.

"My name is Rafe Zweigun, Captain of the Ninth Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," He slid his right foot back defensively.

"A Captain, here, in the World of the Living?" He appeared to find what he was looking for and reached for Rafe's chest. Rafe's gloved hand grabbed it before it touched his chest. "Follow your instincts, break free from the norm and show yourself... Hibiki."

Rafe's eyes went wide as he felt something move within him. His vision suddenly changed to his inner world. They were above the ocean, he could not move, but he could see Muramasa. Behind him, Rafe could see Hibiki, as if being an ally. He looked around, he could feel threads all over his body keeping him from moving. An unlikely ally protecting stepped in front of him, sword already drawn in a completely different style to Rafe, his wakizashi resting on his shoulder lazily. For once, Rafael was not an enemy, but he was grinning in anticipation.

Muramasa looked calculatingly at Rafael. "Which entity is the true one?"

Rafael grinned even wider. "We are all true, zanpaktou."

Hibiki laid a hand on Muramasa's back. "There's no room for you, false-zanpaktou."

Rafael placed his sword at his waist, pointing it at Muramasa and dragged his hand along the blade until it arced out over his shoulder. A silver arc of spirit energy shot towards Muramasa as a sword went through his chest, Hibiki disappeared along with the sword and appeared next to Rafe, sliciing the air above him, allowing him to move. Rafe sprang to his feet, zanpaktou at the ready. It was a face-off, three on one. Muramasa's eyes widened and he disappeared.

Outside Rafe's inner world, Rafe stared at him for a few seconds before drawing his blade. "What is it that you want? Why are you attacking me?"

Muramasa drew a symbol in the air with his long fingernail and his sword appeared as he grabbed it. "I must free my master. If you're in my way, I have no option but to cut you down."

Rafe replaced his sword in his sheath. "If you said that earlier, there would have been now reason for me to stop you. Come, I will aid you."

[cue song: Strangely Beautiful - Amethystium]

Rafe followed Muramasa to the tree on the small island in the river when he felt the spiritual pressures of his friends besides Ichigo. Muramasa faltered, clearly wounded and sick, there was a profound sense of endless blue Rafe felt from his spirit energy. He leaned on the tree and Rafe looked around. Uryu and Chad had arrived with Orihime. Orihime ran over as Muramasa crumpled to the ground and began ot heal him. Rafe stood over him.

Orihime looked up at him. "He's similar to a Hollow."

Rafe felt an irresistible urge to pity the lone zanpaktou. Hibiki materialized in the real world and walked past Rafe, kneeling next to the still form of Muramasa, laying her hands on him, fog spewing from her palms and enveloping Muramasa. Orhime looked at her, slightly confused. "Orihimie, it's okay, she is my zanapaktou."

Hibiki looked completely calm and serene healing the lone zanpaktou as Orihime nodded and continued. Muramasa suddenly moved, pushing Orihime aside and driving his sword into Hibiki. Orihime hit the ground with a dull thud as Chad sprinted headlong over to Orihime and dragged her disoriented form from the danger. Uryu reacted instantly, sending countless arrows toward Muramasa and Rafe was upon Hibiki immediately, putting pressure on the wound in her abdomen and pouring his spirit energy into her, tears forming on his eyes. "You can't die, Hibiki - I need you!"

This drove Muramasa into a great spiral of despair as he easily dodged all of Uryu's arrows. He needed his master, now more than ever. The tree split apart and everything stopped except the faint sound of Rafe sobbing. Muramasa turned to face his master, Koga Kuchiki, but only recieved that which he gave Hibiki in return. Koga stepped from the tree, kicking Muramasa roughly from his sword.

Orihime ran from Chad with Chad shouting her name as she bolted for Hibiki and Rafe, giving no regard for her own safety when Koga saw this, he saw it as a threat, as he moved to attack her, Chad was there. Spirit energy shooting from his right shoulder as he brough it up in Koga's chin. "El Directo!" Chad shouted as Koga was shot into the sky, withstanding the full force of Chad's attack.

Rafe's shoulders were trembling as Hibiki whispered to him, too weak to do anything else. Because of Muramasa's encounter earlier, she was able ot leave Rafe's inner world without his consent, and this was exactly why he didn't allow it. She laid a hand on his should before having it fall limpy to the ground. Orihime touched Rafe on the shoulder and he weakly pushed her back. At his touch, she felt overcome with despair, just like she felt from Muramasa.

Suddenly Rafe's spirit energy changed as Koga returned, it became flat, numb as he softly lowered Hibiki back to the ground and stood, shadows governing his face. "Muramasa, Koga..."

Muramasa and Koga stared at him. Everything had stopped still, the last of Rafe's tears fell from his chin and he looked at them, one red eye and one Hollowed one, a black mask forming upon his face and a grin folowing it, five gashes perpetually in the forhead. In an instant, he was upon both of them, driving his wakizashi into Muramasa's heart and dragging his right hand across his chest, firing a cero from his chest at Koga. Orihime rushed over to Hibki and began to heal her, though she could feel no spirit energy from her. She glanced over to Rafe and, for a second, swore she could see silver and black fire engulfing him.

Koga sliced through Rafe's cero and Rafe twisted the blade inside Muramasa with a sickening sound as he looked up in time to have Koga slice the mask from Rafe's face, one of his eyes returning to normal. Koga looked disappointed as he looked at the fading Muramasa, Hollows forming all around, Chad and Uryu fighting them. He grabbed the blade and handle in both hands and snapped his zanpaktou over his knee in disgust.

Rafe stared at the blade on the ground as it began to break down. "Have you no regard for your zanpaktou? Aren't you a team?"

Koga scoffed. "He no longer listened to me, he deserved to die."

Rafe struck first, bringing his wakizashi to bear on Koga, but Koga sidestepped.

Bringing his knee expertly into Rafe's abdomen, he used the action to move to the tree, retrieving one of the weapons that sealed him. "Worthless. I see nothing depicting rank, you're not even a noble are you? Should I even bother fighting you?"

"He's a Captain," A flat yet arrogant voice appeared from behind him. He turned and saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing before. "As much as Rafe is a shame to called a Captain, you, Koga, disgraced the Kuchiki family name. Your shame is mine to erase. Ban-Kai."

Koga quickly flash-stepped, but was too slow, he was surrounded by tiny blades as Byakuya held his hand out to him. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Was all Byakuya said, closing his hand and sending the blades into Koga. There was nothing left.

Rafe ran urgently over to Hibiki and Orihime as Byakuya silently sheathed his sword. Rafe slid next to her from a full bolt and looked at Orihime, with an expression that spoke wonders.

Orihime said nothing but tried to smile a little.

Rafe closed his eyes tight and shouted into the sky. "I'LL NEVER ABANDON YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID! We may be two separate beings, but we share one heart and one soul!"

Byakuya stared at Rafe. Was his zanpaktou really slain? Chad and Uryu finished off the last of the Hollows and stared at the small form of Hibiki with Rafe kneeling with Orihime on either side.

Just then, Ichigo appeared at Uryu and Chad's side, coming from the Soul Society, he had missed the fight. He saw the girl between Rafe and Orihime and he knew what had happened.


End file.
